Se battre contre ça
by LexiBell's33
Summary: Edward est un jeune lycéen de 17 ans. lui et sa bande de copain ont pour cible une jeune fille, un peu trop maigre, l'air fatiguée tout le temps, qui se fait accompagner par ses parents au lycée... par un concours de circonstance il va découvrir pourquoi Bella semble si fragile et va l'aider dans son combat qui s'annonce difficile.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonsoir.**

**Me voilà avec (encore) une autre histoire. j'espère qu'elle plaira elle aussi.  
**

**Je vous donne mon twitter si sa intéresse Alexiaa2803**

**bonne lecture.**

* * *

POV Edward

J'arrivais au lycée et retrouvais mes copains, Mike, Eric, Ben, James, Laurent et Tyler. C'était la rentrée des vacances d'automne et je ne les avais pas vus depuis une semaine.

**- Salut les gas. Alors ces vacances ?**

**- Pourri… j'ai dû aller voir ma grand-mère tous les jours !**

Les autres charriés Ben sur ses vacances, j'écoutais sans participer. James nous racontais qu'il avait conclu avec Victoria, on eut le droit à tous les détails. Il allait être l'heure d'aller en cour quand une voiture de police s'arrêter sur le parking. Nous savions qui allait en sortir et les gas se retourner, Mike prit la parole en premier.

**- Voilà E.T les mecs ! Elle m'avait pas manqué celle-là ! Comment ça va l'anorexique ? **

C'était Bella Swan, la fille du shérif de la ville. Elle est très bizarre comme fille, l'année dernière elle pouvait paraître jolie mais depuis la rentrée elle avait maigri, elle paraissait si fragile qu'on se demandait comment elle portait son sac de cours. Elle passait à côté de moi sans un regard, elle était devenue notre cible favorite, nous n'étions jamais à courts de moquerie sur elle. Je décidais d'attaquais sous le regard amusé de mes potes.

**- Hey Bella, tu as oublié de faire un bisou à ton papa en partant ! Tu n'as pas oublié ton déjeuné ? Je ne voudrais pas que tu refasses un malaise comme avant les vacances !**

Les autres en rajouter une couche mais comme toujours elle suivait son chemin sans répondre ni même nous regarder. Elle était comme ça Bella, rien ne l'atteignait, on l'appelait E.T car elle donnait l'impression d'être toujours ailleurs, elle avait sa bulle et n'en sortait jamais. Si on s'acharnait sur elle, c'était aussi une sorte de défi pour nous, on voulait d'elle une réaction mais elle ne venait jamais. La cloche sonnait et nous rentrions tous dans nos classes. J'avais cours avec Ben de biologie, on retrouvait Bella et surtout Tanya.

Cette fille était un cauchemar, j'ai fait l'erreur de coucher avec elle une fois et depuis elle me collait comme une sangsue. Elle s'imaginait qu'à 17 ans j'allais me lancer dans une relation stable, je la trouvais juste jolie et je voulais me la faire c'est tout, elle était trop débile pour suivre une conversation sérieuse. Je m'installais sur ma paillasse devant Ben pour suivre mon premier cours de la journée.

**- Bien jeunes gens, j'espère que les vacances ont été agréables. On va commençait le cours par une bonne nouvelle ! Vous avez deux mois pour faire un exposer en binôme. J'ai préparé des petits papiers avec les noms des personnes des deux rangs de droites et vous les deux rangs de gauches aller tiret au sort votre binôme et le sujet.**

Géniale ça commençait bien, je tirais mon papier mais ne l'ouvrais pas tout de suite.

**- Ben t'es avec qui ?**

**- Avec Angela Weber… ça va elle est pas trop mal comme nana.**

**- Si tu enlèves les lunettes et que tu lui offres de nouveaux vêtements ouais !**

**- Et toi ? **

J'ouvrais mon papier bon déjà le sujet… De la fécondation à la naissance dans l'espèce humaine pour le 25 janvier. Ça ne devrait pas être trop dur, le truc c'est que j'étais avec…

- **Isabella Swan…**

**- Sérieux ? Champion du monde mon pote ! **

**- La ferme, ça craint… **

**- Un problème Monsieur Cullen ?**

**- Je peux pas changer de partenaire Monsieur, je me mets avec Ben et Bella et Angela se mettent ensemble.**

**- Non, vous travaillerez avec le sourire en compagnie de Miss Swan. Dites-vous que parfois le hasard fait bien les choses.**

**- Je sais pas qui à inventé ce proverbe mais il aurait mieux fait de se pendre ce jours-là ! **

**- Merci pour votre intervention Monsieur Cullen. Nous allons commençait le cours maintenant… **

Je regardais vers Bella, elle fixait sa feuille le poing serré. Je secouais la tête et me concentrais sur le cours. Une fois terminé je rangeais mes affaires en vitesse et me dirigeais vers Bella.

**- Tiens c'est notre sujet, tu peux le garder j'ai tout noté.**

**- D'accord merci. Je suis désolée que tu sois tombé sur ta tête de turque mais, croies moi, je suis pas ravi non plus. Je propose donc qu'on commence ce travail le plus vite possible, comme ça on terminera vite.**

**- Je suis d'accord. Je suppose que tu es libre ce week-end ?**

**- Pas samedi après-midi. **

**- Samedi matin j'ai entrainement de basket… heu dimanche matin ? Vers 9h30 ? **

**- Je pense que ça devrait aller. Je peux te demander ton numéro ? Si j'ai un souci je te préviens. **

**- Qu'est-ce qui pourrait t'occuper à ce point ? **

**- Bon oublie, je me débrouillerais. On se voit dimanche. **

**- Viens chez moi. **

**- Ouais ok. **

Je sortais de la salle, j'étais franchement agacé de bosser avec elle. J'allais me faire chambrer à ce sujet et ça ne manquait pas toute la journée les gas me parler de cette histoire et c'est énerver que je rentrais chez moi. Je montais directement dans ma chambre et m'allongeais sur mon lit en écoutant ma musique. Vers 19h ma mère m'appelait pour le dîner, je descendais pour retrouver mon frère ainé, ma sœur jumelle et mes parents.

**- Alors Edward la journée c'est bien passé chéri ?**

**- Ouais maman…**

**- Tu n'as pas l'air convaincue. **

**- Je dois faire un exposer avec E.T, tout le monde se fou de moi à cause de cette histoire !**

**- E.T ? **

**- Ouais, Bella Swan…**

**- Pourquoi tu l'appelles comme ça ? **

**- Elle est trop bizarre cette fille, elle vient d'une autre planète, elle vit dans son monde. **

**- Bella est très gentille ! Elle ne mérite pas que tu parles d'elle comme ça ! **

**- Ho ça va maman, même Emmett se moquer d'elle. Franchement quel genre de fille se fait amener et ramener par son père au lycée tous les jours. Elle a pas d'amis, elle est absolument pas intéressante !**

- **Edward tu n'as pas à la juger ! Tu ne connais pas suffisamment Bella pour dire des choses comme ça ! **

**- Excuse-moi papa mais toi non plus. **

**- Je ne veux pas t'entendre parler de cette jeune fille dans des termes pareils lorsque nous sommes là ! Avec tes amis tu peux être aussi stupide que tu le souhaites, je ne peux pas empêcher cela mais pas à la maison. **

**- Mais c'est quoi ce délire ? Alice ! **

**- Quoi ? Moi j'aime bien Bella… elle est gentille quand on prend la peine de la connaître, elle est amie avec Jasper en plus…**

**- Et toi Emmett ? Toi aussi tu aimais te moquer d'elle !**

**- Plus depuis que j'ai grandi, fais-en autant. Il y a plus important dans la vie que d'embêter quelqu'un.**

**- Putain mais vous fumez quoi tous ? En tout cas elle vient ici dimanche matin. Vous pourrez la chouchouter ! **

Alice me lançait un regarde noire et Emmett secouait la tête. Il était entré à la fac cette année, il était encore en vacances. Depuis deux ans maintenant il sortait avec Rosalie, une magnifique blonde avec un fort caractère. Alice elle était avec Jasper, ils étaient ensemble depuis la rentrée mais se tournaient autour depuis l'année dernière. Je finissais mon repas et remontais dans ma chambre, ils leur prenaient quoi de défendre une fille qu'ils ne connaissaient pas… je comprenais rien.

Je prenais ma douche et commençais quelque recherche pour l'exposer. Même si e faisait le gas qui se fiche de tout, je travaillais beaucoup, je n'avais pas de projet d'avenir mais j'aimais les études et j'aimer apprendre, si les autres apprenaient que j'étais le deuxième de la promo ils se moqueraient bien, je crois que la première était Angela Weber. Après une heure de travail je décidais d'arrêter et d'aller me coucher.

Le reste de la semaine ce passais sous les moqueries et comme pour me vengeais j'étais encore plus méchant avec Bella. Très vite la journée de dimanche arrivait et à 9h30 la sonnette de chez moi retentis. Je descendais pour ouvrir à Bella, j'eus un mouvement de recul en la voyant, ses yeux étaient rouges et cernés, comme si elle avait passé sa nuit à pleurer, elle était encore plus pâle que d'habitude, elle était quoi cette fille ?

**- On va travailler debout dans l'entrée ?**

**- Non… entre, on va dans le salon.**

**- D'accord. J'ai déjà fait quelques recherches cette semaine**

-** Ok moi aussi j'ai trouvé quelques trucs. On aura peut-être de quoi faire un plan. On sera tranquille jusqu'à 11h00 environ, mon père bosse, ma mère fait des courses, Emmett est reparti pour la fac et Alice est chez Jasper. **

**- Très bien. **

Son téléphone sonnait et elle répondait

**- Oui ?... Oui maman je suis bien arrivé. Non pour l'instant il est sympa… tu sais Edward et peut-être un idiot de première mais je ne pense pas qu'il soit un violeur. En plus ça serait mauvais pour sa réputation de faire ça avec E.T !... oui j'appelle pour que tu vienne me chercher… Je t'embrasse, à tout à l'heure. **

Elle raccrochait et installer ses affaires sur la table comme si de rien n'était. J'étais soufflé par la conversation qu'elle venait d'avoir. Elle savait tout et sa famille aussi… je me sentais comme un con.

**- Heu Bella… je heu… je vais chercher mon ordi. J'arrive**

**- OK. **

J'allais chercher ce qu'il me fallait et retourner bosser avec elle en bas. Alice avait raison, elle était plutôt sympa et travailler avec elle était agréable. Je me surprenais à la regarder à plusieurs reprises, ses yeux étaient d'un marron intense, deux pépites de chocolat, si on oubliait sa maigreur, ses yeux rouges, son aspect fatiguée et la pâleur de sa peau Bella Swan était jolie. Elle avait un beau sourire et malgré la méchanceté qu'elle subissait elle ne semblait pas m'en vouloir. Les heures passèrent vite et ma mère rentrée vers 11h.

**- Edward chéri, tu es là ? **

**- Dans le salon avec Bella ! **

**- Ha oui. **

Elle arrivait et Bella se levait pour la saluer. 

**- Comment tu vas Bella…**

**- C'est dur. **

**- Oui je me doute. Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit n'hésite pas. **

**- C'est gentil merci. **

**- Edward, tu ne lui as rien donnée à boire ? Qui t'a élevé mon garçon ! Bella tu veux quelque chose ? **

**- Non, merci madame Cullen. Je vais vous laisser, je crois qu'on a bien avancé Edward.**

**- Oui. Tu veux revenir la semaine prochaine ?**

**- Je pense pouvoir samedi après midi. **

**- Ok. **

**- Si j'ai un souci je ferai en sorte de te prévenir au lycée mais sans tes copains autour. **

**- Oui. Bon heu je te raccompagne... **

Elle appelait sa mère et je la ramenais à la porte. Elle se retournait vers moi et planter ses yeux chocolat dans mes pupilles vertes.

**- Tu sais, je ne m'attends pas à ce que ce travail change quelques choses dans nos relations. Continue à te moquer de moi, je m'en fiche. Mise à part une bonne note pour l'exposer, je n'attends rien de toi ou de tes amis, j'ai mon opinion sur chacun de vous je sais que vous ne changerez pas. Bonne journée Edward.**

Sans me laisser le temps de répliquer elle s'éloignait, au moins elle était lucide c'est bien ! Il y juste une chose qui me travaillait et j'allais voir ma mère.

**- Elle à quoi Bella ?**

**- Pardon ?**

**- Pourquoi à la question '' comment tu vas'' elle répond '' C'est dur ? **

Elle semblait réfléchir et me regardait avant de répondre.

**- Tu crois que c'est facile pour elle de venir ici alors que tu es ignoble avec elle ? Tu crois qu'elle ne sait pas comment tu parles d'elle ? Je ne pense pas que de travailler avec toi l'enchante jeune homme ! Elle est courageuse de t'affronter Edward. Maintenant aide moi à ranger les courses. **

Elle devait avoir raison, je ne répondais rien et l'aider à faire ce qu'elle me demandait. Le reste de la journée se passer tranquillement et je repensais souvent à ce qu'avait dit ma mère sur Bella, je ne sais pas ce qu'elle avait mais elle était courageuse j'en étais persuadé.

* * *

**Donc qu'en pensez vous ? tout m'intéresse ^^**

**Bisous et peut-être à très vite pour la suite...**

**Lexi**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonsoir**

**Wha ! ma boite mail à explosé ^^ j'en reviens pas, c'est tout simplement énorme, je suis ravie, flattée et touchée par vos commentaire.**

**Alors MERCIIIIIIIIIIII ! c'est tout simplement énorme. Maintenant j'ai la pression. Est-ce que la suite sera à la hauteur de vos attentes ? je m'en ronge déjà les ongles ^^.**

_**Je précise juste que la fic sera toujours au POV d'Edward.**_

**voilà, voilà... encore un énorme merci a toutes !**

**bonne lecture (j'espère)**

* * *

Ma deuxième semaine se passait à l'identique de la première, sauf que pour me détendre j'avais cédé aux avances de Tanya pendant une pause déjeuner. Ce jours-là en sortant des toilettes pour filles où nous avions choisi d'aller, Bella était entrée alors que nous sortions de la cabine, je la regardais un peu honteux d'avoir été vu par quelqu'un, surtout elle. Tanya l'avait mauvaise et s'en prenait à elle.

**- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici Swan ? **

**- Je vais aux toilettes, il faut une autorisation pour ça maintenant ?**

**- Tu dis un truc sur ce que mon copain et moi on vient de faire et je t'arrache les cheveux !**

**- Ho vous êtes ensemble, c'est cool ! **

**- Dégage de mon chemin Swan. Edward vient chéri.**

**- Je ne suis pas ton chéri. C'était juste comme ça. **

Tanya m'avait fusillé du regard et après avoir bousculé Bella, elle sortait des toilettes. Je reportais mon attention sur Bella, elle était pâle comme d'habitude mais là je la sentais défaillir.

**- Bella ça va ?**

**- Oui, juste un peu de fatigue.**

**- Tu sais avec Tanya…**

**- Je m'en fiche, tu fais ce que tu veux avec elle. Je trouve ça juste dommage, je crois que tu vaux mieux que cette garce.**

**- C'est la chose la plus méchante que je t'ai entendu dire Bella. **

Elle me regardait par le miroir et me souriait.

**- Je veux pas te chasser mais… tu devrais y aller Edward, qu'on te surprenne avec Tanya ça passe mais avec moi ça serait trop bizarre, même si on sait qu'il ne c'est rien passé !**

**- Hum… On se voit toujours demain ?**

**- Normalement oui.**

**- À demain alors.**

**- À demain.**

Je la laissais seule après un dernier regard, elle se tenait au lavabo, les jointures de ses doigts étaient toutes blanches tant elle s'accrochait. Je sortais quand même, je retrouvais les amis et nous repassions devant les toilettes pour aller en cours. Il y avait un attroupement devant la porte, comme tout le monde nous nous approchions pour voir ce qui ce passait. L'infirmière et mon prof de biologie étaient penchés sur un petit corps frêle inerte, c'était Bella.

Les garçons commençaient à faire ce qu'ils faisaient le mieux, se moquer d'elle, moi je trouvais ça moins drôle. Très vite elle fût évacuée par une ambulance et on nous demandait de nous disperser et de retourner en cours et je finissais ma journée tranquillement.

Le lendemain je sentais quelqu'un me secouer doucement et m'appeler.

**- Edward ? Réveille-toi chéri…**

**- Quoi ? **

**- J'ai besoin de toi, il faut que j'aille travailler, un rendez-vous m'attend… **

**- Et ?**

**- Ton père a oublié des papiers importants, tu peux lui apporter s'il te plaît ? **

**- Maintenant ? **

**- Oui s'il te plaît. **

**- Ok…**

**- Merci Edward. Bonne journée mon grand.**

**- Mouais. **

Elle sortait de la chambre et je me levais. Heureusement qu'on n'habitait pas loin de l'hôpital, j'en avais pour 20 minutes maximum. Je ne mangeais pas, je prenais les papiers, les clefs de ma voiture et en route. J'allais directement à l'étage d'oncologie, mon père était chef du service des cancéreux. Il était en rendez-vous alors j'attendais dans la salle d'attente, je voyais tout un tas de malade passer devant, j'avais de la peine pour eux, je ne sais pas si j'aurais la force d'affronter un tel calvaire. Au loin j'entendais une conversation qui me fit sourire.

**- Mais maman, je n'ai pas besoin de ce fauteuil ! J'ai encore mes deux jambes, je peux m'en servir ! **

**- Mais chérie, c'est le protocole, tu le sais bien. Et puis c'est marrant non ?**

**- J'ai plus 8 ans ! Et non c'est pas marrant d'être en fauteuil roulant ! **

**- Je vais prévenir le docteur Cullen !**

**- Il sait très bien ce que j'en pense. **

**- Bon Bella, ça suffit maintenant ! Je ne veux pas que tu t'écroules après avoir marché 10 mètres ! Tu n'es pas grosse mais j'ai plus 20 ans je vais pas te porter jusqu'à la voiture. Pose tes fesses là-dedans et illico presto ! **

Je me retournais brusquement, Bella ? C'était bien elle, la Bella que je connaissais, E.T ! Sans réfléchir je me levais et me dirigeais vers elle et sa mère.

**- Bella ? **

Elle sursautait et se tournait vers moi les sourcils froncés.

**- Edward ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?**

**- Je viens voir mon père… Bella qu'est-ce que toi tu fais là ? **

**- Je… heu…**

**- Bella, on devrait y aller. **

**- Non maman, je vais lui dire.**

**- Pour qu'il se moque encore plus de toi avec sa bande d'amis idiots ? **

**- Maman tu sais ce que je pense de lui… je sais qu'il ne répétera rien. Je crois pouvoir avoir assez confiance en lui… de toute façon il n'est pas idiot, il va comprendre tout seul.**

**- Mais Bella…**

**- Non maman, je sais ce que je fais. Edward, là j'ai pas le temps mais on se voit comme prévu chez toi, à 14h. Je te dirai tout c'est promis. **

J'étais sous le choc, elle montait dans le fauteuil roulant et sa mère la poussait loin de moi et de mes questions. Si Bella était ici, que son médecin était mon père le fait que Bella soit atteinte d'un cancer était inévitable. Je retournais m'asseoir pour attendre mon père, de quel cancer était-elle touchée ? Depuis combien de temps ? Voilà pourquoi elle paraissait toujours fatiguée et pourquoi elle était si maigre.

J'étais un idiot ! Bella était malade et moi je passais mon temps à être le roi des cons avec elle, tout le monde se fichait d'elle sans savoir ce qu'elle avait vraiment. Elle devait non seulement se battre contre la maladie mais en plus supporter les propos de jeunes débiles comme moi et mes copains. J'avais honte… mon père sortait et je lui donnais les papiers sans rien lui demander, trop perdu dans mes pensées. Je rentrais chez moi, toujours un peu hagard et il ne me tardait qu'une chose. Voir Bella !

Après avoir tourné en rond chez moi pendant des heures, la sonnette retentis chez moi et je me précipitais à la porte pour ouvrir. Bella se tenait bien là devant moi, je saisis sa main et la conduisais dans ma chambre, elle ne cherchait pas à se dérober et je dois dire qu'être en contact avec elle ne me déplaisait pas. Je ressentis comme une décharge électrique dans tout mon corps, ça n'avait rien de désagréable, au contraire. Une fois dans ma chambre je fermais la porte et je lui lâchais à contre cœur la main. Il m'arrivait quoi là au juste ?

**- Edward… pour commencer, je ne veux pas de ta pitié ou quoi que ce soit. Je te le dis parce que j'y suis contrainte et que… bah ton père est mon médecin.**

**- Tu as un cancer c'est bien ça ? **

**- Oui… cancer du foie. **

**- Du foie ? Mais c'est pour les alcooliques ça ! Tu n'as pas une tête d'alcoolique Bella !**

**- Merci… mais non un cancer peu arriver à tout le monde. Le fait de boire et un facteur de risque. **

**- Depuis quand ? **

**- Je vais reprendre depuis le début… l'année dernière j'ai déjà eu un cancer, celui du rein, on a fini par me l'enlever. J'étais en rémission, je passais des examens réguliers pour voir si ça allait. Cet été je suis parti en vacances tout allais bien, je n'avais aucun souci nulle part. À la rentrer j'ai fait un malaise et on à découvert quelque chose sur mon foie. J'ai eu la confirmation samedi dernier, la veille de ma première venue ici. **

**- Je comprends mieux… et tu vie avec un seul rein alors ? **

**- Oui. **

**- Pourquoi tu as fait un malaise hier ? **

**- Ho, heu a cause de la fatigue. La nouvelle à été dur à apprendre, j'ai beaucoup pleuré et tout ça me fatigue. **

**- Qu'est-ce que tu vas avoir comme traitement ?**

**- Rayon et Chimio, je commence par les rayons 3 séances par semaine pendant 6 mois et 2 séances par mois de chimio pendant 6 mois aussi. Ton père veut m'éviter une autre opération et ça devrait réduire la tumeur. Si je dois être opéré alors on m'en enlèvera pas grand-chose en foie. **

**- Je suis désolé Bella… j'ai été con. Je sais que tu ne veux pas de ma pitié mais… je peux être honnête ? **

**- Bien sûr. **

**- Travailler avec toi dimanche m'a fait réaliser que je n'avais aucune raison d'agir comme je l'ai fait avec toi. Je n'ai rien contre toi, tu gentilles, intelligentes, tu as l'aire d'avoir de l'humour, du caractère, tu es visiblement très courageuse et tu es aussi une jolie fille. **

**- Moi jolie ? Avec un corps trop maigre et des cernes qui tombe jusqu'au menton ? **

**- Oui.**

**- Fais gaffe tu vas tomber amoureux de moi Edward ! **

Elle me souriait et je lui rendais son sourire.

**- Tu commences quand les rayons ?**

**- La semaine prochaine. **

**- Bella, s'il te plait, je te prie de bien vouloir m'excuser pour mon comportement d'adolescent attarder. **

**- Hum… à une condition. Mike, James et compagnie ne doivent pas savoir. Tu gardes ça pour toi. E.T c'est déjà pas cool alors j'ai pas envie d'entendre '' Hey la cancéreuse ! T'as pas encore perdu tout tes cheveux ? C'est une perruque ? ''**

**- Je dirais rien. Ami ?**

**- Ami ! **

**- C'est cool merci. **

**- On s'y met ? **

**- Oui. tu veux un truc à boire ? Une bière ?**

**- Ho oui pourquoi pas rajouter une cirrhose sur ma liste des maladies ! **

Je riais et nous descendions dans le salon, je lui servais un verre de soda et mettais des bols de bonbons sur la table. Durant tout notre temps de travail elle piochait dedans.

**- T'es gourmande en faite ! **

**- Très, heureusement qu'on m'ordonne de prendre du poids, je sais pas comment je pourrais faire sinon, j'aime manger ! **

**- Je le constate tu veux autre chose ? **

**- C'est qu'il me tente en plus ! Non merci ça ira. Edward ?**

**- Hum ? **

**- Pourquoi Tanya ? **

**- Heu… je ne sais pas…. Elle est plutôt jolie. Très idiote et pot de colle mais bon. Tu as un copain toi ? **

**- On peut dire ça… ça n'a jamais été aussi loin que toi et Tanya. En faite, mon meilleur ami et un Quilleut, il a voulut sortir avec moi pour vérifier qu'il était bien gay. Après je suis tombé malade et à par un autre malade d'un cancer je ne vois pas grand monde. **

**- Et au lycée ? **

**- Sérieusement Edward…**

**- Ouais désolé. **

**- Dans le fond et en secret je suis folle amoureuse de Mike ! **

**- Pardon ? Non c'est pas possible !**

**- Mais oui je plaisante ! Je n'aime pas les blonds, en plus Mike et le plus abruti de ta bande. **

Elle faisait une grimace de dégoût et nous reprenions le travaille. Vers 17h elle annonçait qu'elle devait partir. Je raccompagnais à la porte et attendais avec elle sa mère.

**- Bella, tu veux bien me donner ton numéro ? Ça sera plus simple. **

**- Si tu veux… ha voilà ma mère. Je te dicte et tu m'enverras un message. **

**- Ok. Je t'écoute. **

J'enregistrais son numéro et lui souhaiter une bonne soirée avant de rentrée chez moi. J'étais devenue ami avec Bella Swan… je le voulais en plus. Si on m'avait dit ça en début d'année j'aurais bien ri. Bella était une chic fille, elle m'avait fait rire et je crois que j'avais une certaine admiration pour elle. Je pense que nous allions devenir de bon ami elle est moi. Ironique non ?

* * *

**voilà...**

**Alors qu'en pensez vous de ce 2eme chapitre ? **

**quoi qu'il en soit merci d'avance et à très bientôt**

**Lexi**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonsoir tous le monde.**

**Me revoilà.**

**Pour commencer merci à SoSweetySoCrazy qui a accepté de collaborer avec moi une nouvelle fois pour une lecture sans fautes.**

**Ensuite, j'ai reçu pas mal de commentaire, les avis sont partager sur le déroulement des choses, c'est moitier moitier... désoler de ne pas pouvoir faire plaisir à tous le monde. je vais essayer cependant.**

**et pour finir merci à vous qui avez était au rendez vous ! Merci merci merci.**

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

Nous étions dimanche soir, je jouais à la console dans ma chambre quand Alice entra dans ma chambre.

**- Je peux jouer ? **

**- Oui, si tu veux.**

Elle branchait la deuxième manette et nous nous mettions à jouer à deux, tout d'abord en silence mais très vite elle prit la parole.

**- Alors avec Tanya ?**

**- Quoi Tanya ?**

**- Vous êtes ensemble ou pas ? **

**- Non. **

**- Alors pourquoi tu couches avec elle dans les toilettes pour filles du lycée ?**

**- Qui te l'a dit ?**

**- J'ai entendu Tanya le dire à sa sœur. C'est pas glorieux Edward ! Pourquoi tu fais ça ?**

**- J'en sais rien, c'est fait on en parle plus. **

**- C'est un bon coup au moins ?**

**- Ouai bof. Alice, je peux te parler sans que tu le dises à Jasper ? **

**- Bien sûr tu reste mon jumeau. Un jumeau abruti mais quand même…**

- **Tu savais que Bella Swan était malade ? **

**- Oui. Le rein l'année dernière et là c'est le foie.**

**- Comment tu le sais ?**

**- Jasper et elle sont amis je te signale. Et une fois ils en parlaient ensemble, je les ai entendus, c'était avant qu'on lui enlève son rein. Comment tu le sais toi ? **

**- Elle me l'a dit, hier j'ai apporté des papiers à papa et elle sortait du service, elle m'a tout raconté hier après-midi. Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? **

**- Pour que tu te moques encore plus d'elle ? Pour l'appeler la cancéreuse au lieu d'E.T ? En plus c'était pas à moi de parler de ça, c'est sa vie. D'ailleurs j'espère que tu vas le dire à personne ! **

**- Je ne dirai rien ! Si j'avais su, j'aurais eu un autre comportement avec elle… je me suis excusé. Nous sommes amis.**

**- Elle veut pas de ta pitié Edward ! **

**- Elle me l'a dit. Non, en fait je l'aime bien, on bosse ensemble sur un truc et je l'apprécie vraiment. **

**- Tu n'as pas intérêt à lui faire du mal. Ni que quelqu'un de ta bande ou Tanya l'apprenne, sinon en 10 minutes tout le lycée sera au courant.**

**- Tu as ma parole Alice. **

**- Tu as son numéro ?**

**- Oui. Pourquoi ? **

**- Moi je trouve que vous allez bien ensemble… envoie-lui un message !**

**- Tu cherches à me caser avec une fille que j'insultais il y a encore une semaine ?**

**- J'ai un pressentiment. Tu l'aimes bien ?  
**

**- Oui.**

**- Tu la trouves jolie ? **

**- Heu ouais ça va…**

**- Oui ou non ? **

**- Oui, je la trouve jolie. Mais ça veux pas dire que je l'aime. Arrête, tu vas trop vite Alice. En plus elle doit pas beaucoup m'aimer après tout ce que j'ai fait.**

**- Tu devrais lui parler. **

**- De quoi ? **

**- C'est une fille franche, tu lui demandes '' Bella ? Tu penses quoi de moi ?'' Elle va te répondre franchement ce qu'elle pense ! **

**- Pourquoi je ferais ça ? **

**- Pour savoir et être fixé ! **

**- Ouai, je verrais. **

**- Envoie un message aller. **

**- Pour dire quoi ? **

**- Salut j'espère que ça va. Dis demain on peut se voir après le lycée ? Aller envoie !**

**- Non Alice, on joue en plus. Tu vas pas te servir de ça pour tricher et gagner ! **

**- Juste pour info, ses parents ne sont jamais là le lundi après-midi et elle finit à 15h00 comme toi. **

**- Super Alice, aller joue, enfin essaye ! **

Alice secouait la tête et nous finissions la partie que je gagnais. Je passais la soirée avec elle, pour une fois qu'il n'y avait pas Jasper dans le coin !

J'arrivais au lycée lundi et retrouvais mes potes. Bella arrivait peu de temps après et me fit un sourire discret que je lui rendais. La journée se passait calmement et à 15H00 je me dirigeais vers ma voiture, Alice m'avait dit que Bella serait seule chez elle cette après-midi. J'avais envie d'y aller mais je n'osais pas, qu'est-ce que je lui dirais ? C'était ridicule, je secouais la tête et prenais la route de chez moi.

A mi-chemin je changeais d'avis et je rattrapais la route de la maison des Swan. Je me garais devant chez elle et j'hésitais. Finalement je sortis et frappai à la porte, je m'attendais à ce que Bella m'ouvre mais je fus surpris de voir un grand brun métisse qui se tenait devant moi avec un sourire blanc éclatant, il serait parfait pour une pub de dentifrice ce type-là.

**- Heu, je suis bien chez les Swan ? **

**- Oui.**

**- Bella est là ? **

**- Bella, chérie, il y a un Dieu grec à la porte pour toi. **

J'entendais Bella répliquer.

- **Un Dieu grec ? Si c'est pas adonis vire-le !**

- **Si Adonis devait ressemblait à quelqu'un ça serait ce garçon ! **

J'entendais des pas venir vers nous, j'étais un peu mal à l'aise.

**- Ho Edward ! **

**- Salut, heu je veux pas vous déranger…**

**- Non tu déranges pas. Jacob voici Edward et Edward voici Jacob. **

**- Edward… Le type qui t'appelle E.T ? Tu ne m'avais pas dit qu'il était si beau ! Dommage qu'il soit si con.**

**- Jake…**

**- Tu es le Jacob qui s'est servi d'elle pour confirmer ta sexualité ? **

**- Edward ! Bon match nul, entre, on jouait à la console. **

Elle me faisait entrer et je découvrais l'intérieur de sa maison pour la première fois.

**-Tu veux boire un truc ? **

**- Non merci. Tu es sûre que je ne dérange pas ? **

**- Non ça va. Je suis juste étonnée de te voir ici. Heu… j'ai commencé une partie avec Jake, je suis très nulle.**

**- Vous jouez à quoi ? **

**- Mario je sais pas quoi. On est dans des voitures et on fait le circuit avec des volants en guise de manette. Quand il vient me voir il apporte toujours sa console de jeu. **

**- D'accord. Je vais vous regarder. **

Je m'installais dans son canapé et les regardais jouer, Bella avait raison quand elle disait qu'elle était nulle. Elle se prenait tous les obstacles, tous les pièges et toutes les pénalités. Déterminée à ne pas se laisser faire, elle poussait Jacob pour qu'il dévie de sa route ou essayait de lui cacher les yeux mais hélas pour elle sans succès. Je riais en la voyant faire, elle était pleine d'énergie contre ce grand costaud de Jacob.

**- Ha je suis devant regarde Jake je t'ai doublé ! **

**- Non tu es dans le mauvais sens petite, tu fais le parcours à l'envers ! **

**- Mais non ! **

**- Si regarde ils te mettent une flèche pour te dire que tu dois faire demi-tour ! **

**- Ho non ! Comment je fais ? **

**- Attend Bella je vais t'aider. **

Je me levais et allais me mettre derrière elle, mes mains sur les siennes pour tenir le volant. Nos deux corps étaient collés l'un à l'autre et je la sentis frissonner.

Je ne disais rien et l'aidais à finir sa course. La partie suivante elle me demandait de rester comme ça pour qu'on gagne ensemble. Je restais donc collé à elle toute la partie, à son grand plaisir nous gagnions et elle se jetait dans mes bras, folle de joie d'avoir battu son ami.

**- Ho merci ! Depuis le temps que je veux le battre ! **

- **De rien, je peux te donner des cours à l'occasion. J'ai les manettes et le volant comme ça. **

**- Ha Jacob ! C'est la fin de ta super puissance aux jeux vidéo. Ca serra avec plaisir que j'apprendrais à le battre, merci Edward ! **

Et voilà, je venais de gagner du temps en plus avec elle, du temps autre que le travail du lycée, j'étais content ! Bella reprenait la parole après avoir regardé l'heure.

**- J'ai faim c'est l'heure du goûter ! Jacob tu veux un truc ? **

**- Oui, comme d'habitude. **

**- Ok, Edward tu veux quelque chose ? **

**- Qu'est-ce que tu as ?**

**- Nous on prend du pain avec du Nutella et du soda. **

**- Va pour ça aussi. Tu veux que je t'aide ?**

**- Non ça va merci. **

Je la regardais partir et je sentais sur moi le regard de Jacob, je me retournais alors vers lui, il m'observait d'un air grave et sérieux avant de me parler.

**- Tu fais du mal à Bella et je t'arrache le cœur à la petite cuillère tu comprends ? Toi et tes potes vous l'avez suffisamment fait pleurer. Elle te laisse une dernière chance parce qu'elle a toujours dit que tu n'étais pas comme eux, mais tu lui fais un truc et je viens avec tous les gars de la réserve pour te le faire payer. C'est clair ?**

**- Je regrette vraiment mon comportement… j'aime beaucoup Bella et j'ai été con. Elle le sait. Et promis je ne la ferais plus souffrir. **

**- J'espère bien. Surveille tes potes aussi. **

**- Je les laisserai plus rien dire sur elle.**

Bella revenait avec un plateau surchargé, j'allais lui prendre et le poser sur la table basse.

**- Merci. Servez-vous. Il y a d'autres tartines si vous en voulez d'autres. **

**- Il en faudra sûrement vu que tu vas en manger plus de la moitié ! **

**- Tu es vraiment mauvaise langue Jacob. **

**- Moi aussi je t'aime Bella ! **

Elle souriait tout en se préparant une tartine généreuse en Nutella. Jacob faisait pareil et je voyais que Bella préparait un sale coup. En effet, elle profitait de l'inattention de Jacob pour écraser sur sa joue la tartine qu'elle venait de préparer. Jacob ne bougeait pas, surpris mais Bella se levait en prévision de sa réaction.

-** Ho la garce ! **

**- Je te trouvais trop pâle pour un indien ! **

**- Tu vas le payer ! **

Il se levait et partait à sa poursuite. Je rester à l'écart de tout ça jusqu'à ce que Bella trempe son doigt dans la pâte à tartiner pour m'en mettre sur la joue.

**- Il n'y a pas de raison pour que tu y échappes !**

**- Tu vas voir ce qui arrive quand on s'attaque à moi. **

J'entrais dans le camp de Jacob et à nous deux on réussit à l'attraper. Je la maintenais de façon à ce qu'elle ne bouge pas et Jacob lui tartina le visage.

**- Vous n'avez pas le droit ! **

**- Bien sûr que si. Ha je vais te faire des traits d'apaches ! **

**- J'ai un cancer. On ne s'attaque pas à une cancéreuse ! **

**- J'en ai rien à faire. **

**- Mon père est flic ! Non, Edward arrête-le, lâche-moi. **

**- Tu l'as cherché ma petite !**

Jacob finissait et je la lâchais, j'explosais de rire avec Jacob en la voyant, on aurait dit une indienne tout droit sortie des westerns ! Quand elle se vit dans un miroir elle riait à son tour et Jacob la prenait en photo. Nous allions tous nous débarbouiller et il fut l'heure de partir.

J'avais passé une très bonne après-midi avec elle… et Jacob. En allant me coucher j'envoyais un message à Bella pour la remercier de l'après-midi, elle me répondit vite et je m'endormis rapidement.

* * *

**voilà pour cette fois**

**on se retrouve la semaine prochaine.**

**en attendant... qu'en pensez vous ? Merci pour vos avis.**

**à bientot.**

**Lexi.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonsoir tout le monde !**

**Merci pour vos Reviews c'est juste énorme. Merci merci merci.**

**merci aussi à ma bêta, ça serai moins bien sans elle.**

**Voici pour la suite.**

* * *

Mardi matin c'est toujours de bonne humeur que je me levais, après m'être douché et habillé je descendis pour prendre mon petit déjeuner, mes parents et Alice était déjà là. En me voyant arriver ma mère se leva pour mettre mes affaires sur la table.

**- Salut tout le monde…**

**- Bonjour chéri, bien dormi ? **

**- Très bien oui. Laisse maman je vais le faire. **

Je l'embrassais sur la joue et remplissais mon bol de lait ainsi qu'un verre de jus d'orange.

**- Carlisle, ton fils est malade ? **

**- J'en sais rien mais ça me surprend. Tout va bien Edward ? **

**- Bah oui ! Au fait pour samedi comment ça marche ? **

**- Alice part avec les Hale vendredi soir pour tout le week-end à Seattle. Samedi soir on ne pourra pas venir à ton match ton père a un gala. Crois-moi j'aurais préféré être à ton match ! On reviendra très tard samedi soir. **

**- Ok pas de souci. Au fait samedi j'ai la maison pour moi ?**

**- En gros oui puisque dans la journée nous travaillons. Tu ne nous en veux pas ? **

**- Non. Bella pourrait venir pour qu'on bosse sur l'exposer samedi ? **

**- Bien sûr. Invite-la à passer la journée avec toi si elle veut. **

**- Je verrais ça avec elle, merci.**

**- Tu l'aimes bien Bella maintenant ?**

**- Oui, Emmett avait raison, faut grandir. Mais lui dites pas que j'ai dit ça, il va plus se sentir sinon ! **

Mon père riait doucement et ma mère souriait, Alice me regardait avec un grand sourire qui voulait dire je sais pas trop quoi mais elle était contente. Je finissais mon petit déjeuner et débarrassais ma table, après avoir salué mes parents j'allais au lycée avec ma voiture. Je passais la matinée sans voir Bella. Au moment du déjeuner je m'aperçus que j'avais oublié mon portefeuille dans la voiture.

**- Heu les gars, allez-y sans moi, j'ai oublié mon portefeuille dans ma voiture. Je vous rejoins. **

Je les laissais à l'entrée de la cafétéria et allais sur le parking, une fois ce que je cherchais en main je retournais dans l'enceinte du lycée. Je fus surpris de voir Bella à l'accueil, sur un des bancs qui mangeait son déjeuner un livre à la main. Je m'approchais en silence et lisais le titre de son livre.

**- Le Haut des Hurlevents. Je t'imaginais plus Jane Austen qu'Emily Brontë. **

**- Tu m'as fait peur, une chance que je ne sois pas malade du cœur ! J'ai fini, pour la je ne sais plus combien de fois, « Orgueil et Préjugés » la semaine dernière. Je suis plus Austen tu as raison. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? **

**- J'avais oublié un truc dans ma voiture. Et toi ? **

**- Je suis plus au calme ici et je préfère mes sandwichs que la nourriture du lycée. Je suis étonnée que tu connaisses les noms d'auteurs que tu viens de citer. **

**- Je suis pas un idiot, j'ai même vu Orgueil et Préjugés en film avec Alice, c'était pas mal, vraiment. **

**- Tu veux déjeuner avec moi ? J'ai un sandwich en trop…**

**- Oui pourquoi pas, merci. **

Elle rangeait son livre et me tendait de quoi manger.

**- Tu n'es pas avec Angela ? **

**- Non, elle a eu, disons, d'autres obligations. **

**- D'accord, pour en revenir aux livres tu lis que ce genre de bouquin ? **

**- Non, je lis de tout. Et toi ? **

**- Je me suis arrêté à Harry Potter !**

**- J'adore Harry Potter, je suis trop fan ! **

**- Ha oui ? Ton préféré ?**

**- Hum… La coupe de feu ! Il est drôle et il marque un tournant dans l'aventure d'Harry, les choses deviennent plus sérieuses avec le retour de Voldemort. Après les autres sont sombres… j'ai pleuré comme une madeleine quand Cédric est mort ! **

**- Ouais mais il s'est réincarné en vampire ! **

**- Je suis curieuse de savoir comment tu expliques cette réincarnation. **

**- Ok heu… Cédric n'était pas vraiment mort, Il avait encore une petite étincelle de vie en lui. Comme son corps était à Poudlard seul dans l'infirmerie et donc à la portée de tous, c'est là que le vampire médecin est arrivé il travaillait avec Madame Pomfresh ! Il l'a enlevé, l'a mordu et pour pas qu'il se rappelle du monde des sorciers il lui a raconté un gros bobard de grippe espagnole, il l'a rebaptisé et voilà ! **

Elle me regardait avec les lèvres pincées pour s'empêcher de rire.

**- Vas-y Bella, ris ! **

Elle explosait de rire, elle riait tellement qu'elle en pleurait, j'attendais calmement qu'elle s'arrête, conscient de l'absurdité de ce que je venais de raconter.

**- Ho Edward… c'est la théorie la plus nulle et la plus absurde que j'ai pu entendre toutes catégories confondues ! **

**- Merci Bella. **

**- Tu l'as inventée ou tu y as réfléchi sérieusement ? **

- **Non je viens de tout inventer. Tu crois que je passe mon temps libre à réfléchir sur comment un sorcier est devenue vampire ? **

**- Ha tu me rassures… merci pour ce fou rire !**

**- Avec plaisir. Dis-moi tu fais quoi samedi ? **

**- Heu je ne sais pas, pourquoi ? **

**- Samedi je suis tout seul chez moi, j'ai pensé que tu pourrais venir dès le matin, on bosse un peu, je t'apprends à jouer à la console, on goûte… je dois juste partir vers 18h, j'ai un match de basket samedi à 19h. **

**- Heu… je serai ok mais… samedi je commence mes rayons à 9h, je sais pas du tout comment je serai niveau forme et moral.**

**- C'est vrai que tu as ça. Je pense que si tu vas pas bien moralement, alors il vaut mieux que tu sois avec quelqu'un, je te changerais les idées. Et niveau forme bah… on a 5 chambres à la maison, tu pourras toutes les essayer si tu veux.**

**- Tu es sûr ? **

**- Oui, on commandera des pizzas à midi et je t'achèterais du Nutella pour le goûter. **

**- Tu m'as convaincue. Je viendrais vers 11h peut-être avant je t'appelle. Par contre si vraiment je me sens pas de venir je te le dis aussi. **

**- Ok ça marche. Bon maintenant qu'on est de bons amis, enfin je pense que nous le sommes, dis-moi le secret d'Angela. **

**- Le secret d'Angela ? Quel secret ? De quoi tu parles ? Je ne dirais rien ! **

**- Hey du calme. Je parle de son secret au niveau des notes, elle est première et je suis deuxième de la promo, si je pouvais devenir premier ça m'arrangerait…**

**- Angela n'est pas première, Edward. Elle est troisième…**

**- Alors qui c'est le premier ? **

Elle me regardait avec un sourire en coin tout à fait craquant et des yeux pétillants de malice.

**- Non ! C'est toi la première ? **

**Eh ouais ! Et je ne te laisserai pas la place Cullen ! **

**- Merde, j'étais sûr que c'était Angela ! Comment tu fais pour être première ? T'es malade !**

**- Justement Sherlock ! Tu crois que je fais quoi pendant que j'attends de passer un examen ou pendant ma convalescence ? Je travaille et je suis première… je fais très attention à le rester. Et puis tu ne vas quand même pas tout faire pour passer devant une pauvre petite malade si ? **

**- Je serais sans pitié, comme tu l'as demandé. **

**- Ha tu l'as retenu ? **

**- Qu'est-ce que tu crois petite ! **

Elle me donnait une tape dans l'épaule et je fis semblant d'avoir mal, Bella souriait et nous finissions de déjeuner. Je m'aperçus un peu tard que j'avais reçu plusieurs appels de la part des garçons que j'avais plantés pour le repas. Tans pis, j'avais passé un bien meilleur moment avec Bella sur ce banc à l'accueil qu'à la cafète avec tout le monde. J'accompagnais Bella à son cours, il n'y avait encore personne dans les couloirs.

**- Maths ? **

**- Oui… je n'aime pas ça, c'est ma faiblesse…**

**- Et moi ma force !**

**- Tu me donnerais des cours ?**

**- Pour te que tu creuses encore plus l'écart de note ? Non !**

**- Je t'aide en littérature ! **

**- Bon ok ça marche. On va plus se quitter Bella…**

**- Oui… Epouse-moi ! **

Elle souriait et nous rions. Je décidais de la laisser pour aller à mon cours, je me penchais vers elle et l'embrassais sur la joue. Je la sentis frissonnais à se contact, je me reculais et lui caressais la joue.

**- On se voit demain ? **

**- Heu oui… demain.**

Je souriais et m'éloignais tristement d'elle, je crois que j'étais tombé amoureux de Bella Swan. Fallait que je parle à Alice ! Je terminais ma journée et attendais Alice à la sortie de son cours.

**- Je te ramène ?**

**- Non je prends le bus avec Jasper…**

**- Non je te ramène, faut que je te parle, remplis ton rôle de sœur jumelle.**

**- Qu'est-ce que tu as ? **

**- Je crois que je suis amoureux de Bella…**

**- Ok, je monte, attends-moi je préviens Jasper. **

Je l'attendais dans la voiture, je voyais Bella marcher aux côtés d'Angela, passionnées par leurs conversations. Alice montait dans la voiture et je démarrais.

**- Alors Edward ? Dis-moi tout…**

- **Tu es amoureuse de Jasper ? **

**- Ho oui ! **

**- Comment tu le sais ?**

**- Je peux pas me passer de lui, je suis bien quand il est là, je ne me lasse pas de parler avec lui, de tout et de rien. J'ai l'impression d'être dans une bulle quand il est là, il n'y a que nous.**

**- Je pense à elle tout le temps, je parle de tout avec, on rit et à chaque fois qu'on se touche l'un ou l'autre frissonne ou un courant électrique me traverse. **

**- Edward tu l'aimes ! Et elle ?**

**- Je sais pas… Comment je peux le savoir ? **

**- Tu lui as demandé ce qu'elle pense de toi ? **

**- Non, tu le sais toi ? **

**- Non, mais tu devrais lui demander. **

**- Tu es sûre ? **

**- Oui. Je crois qu'elle t'aime bien, je te le dis, j'ai un bon pressentiment ! Vous êtes trop mignons ensemble. En revanche…**

**- Quoi ? **

**- Tu devras l'aider dans sa maladie. Elle va avoir de la chimio, elle va perdre ses cheveux, elle sera fatiguée. Elle est fragile Edward.**

**- Je le sais, mais ça ne me fait pas peur. Je veux me battre contre ça avec elle, je veux être près d'elle. Bella est une fille géniale. Je veux qu'elle s'en sorte et je veux qu'on soit ensemble pour affronter cette maladie. **

**- Edward, je ferais tout pour t'aider ! Tu vas devenir le petit ami de Bella je te le jure ! **

**- Merci.**

**- Comment tu vas le dire à tes amis ? **

**- S'il n'accepte pas ma copine alors je ne serai plus amis avec eux. Ben est le seul que je supporte en ce moment.**

**- Tu as changé Edward, en quelques semaines tu as bien changé… **

Je souris et me garai devant la maison. Nous montions faire nos devoirs, avant de descendre dîner je recevais un message de Bella. Il ne contenait aucun mot, mais une photo, c'était nous deux, le visage couvert de Nutella, Bella riait et je faisais pareil, je la tenais par la taille et Bella avait son bras autour de mon cou. Je souriais en la voyant, notre première photo tous les deux, ce n'était que le début !

* * *

**Voilà pour cette semaine.**

**Qu'en dite vous ?**

**Merci d'avance.**

**Biz, Lexi**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonsoir. **

**voici un nouveau chapitre. **

**Bonne lecture et merci à vous.**

* * *

Samedi enfin ! Il était 10h00 et Bella n'avait pas encore appelé pour annuler notre journée. Durant toute la semaine il y avait eu entre nous que des jeux de regards, des signes discrets, des messages… mais rien de vraiment concrets. J'avais déjà dû dire à mes amis d'arrêter de s'en prendre à elle, ça devenait ridicule et Ben me soutenait, il était bizarre lui aussi en ce moment. Alice avait mis au courant Jasper de mes sentiments pour Bella, il avait dit que j'avais mes chances mais comme tout le monde il avait rajouté que je n'avais pas intérêt à la faire souffrir.

Ce matin en me levant je trouvais des vêtements sur mon bureau, Alice me les avait préparés, une chemise blanche et un jean noir, j'aurais pu le faire tout seul ! J'étais en train de faire le tour de la maison pour voir si tout était en ordre quand on sonna à ma porte, 11h00, toujours à l'heure Bella ! J'allais ouvrir et la trouvais devant moi, souriante et emmitouflée dans ses vêtements d'hiver.

**- Salut Bella. **

**- Salut, tu vois pile à l'heure ! **

**- Comme à chaque fois. Viens entre.**

**- Hum il fait bon chez toi. **

**- Ouais. Alors comment c'était ?**

**- Trop l'éclate ! Non ça va, j'étais allongée et je n'avais qu'à attendre que ça se passe. **

**- Tu as eu mal ?**

- **Non, j'ai juste quelques petites rougeurs là où ils m'ont envoyé les rayons mais ça va partir. **

**- Tu n'es pas trop fatiguée ? **

**- Non ça va, merci tu es gentil. **

**- Merci. Tu veux qu'on bosse maintenant et que l'après-midi on… s'amuse ? **

**- Ok. J'ai pensé à un truc pour l'exposé, on pourrait faire un truc plus original que de lire nos feuilles.**

**- Oui, qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ? **

**- On a de la fécondation à la naissance, on peut mettre des panneaux avec chaque étape, rencontrer une gynéco, des trucs du genre.**

**- Pourquoi pas oui, je demanderai à mon père s'il connaît quelqu'un et si tu veux pour la fécondation on peut faire une sextape ! **

**- Heu… je veux bien qu'on fasse des trucs originaux mais pas à ce point. **

Je riais et nous nous mettions au travail. Vers midi j'appelais pour commander une pizza. Je reçus un message d'Alice, elle me demandait si j'avais posé la question à Bella sur ce qu'elle pensait de moi et que si la réponse était non de le faire tout de suite.

**- Bella ? **

**- Oui. **

**- Je peux te poser une question et te demander d'y répondre franchement ?**

- **Heu oui, vas-y. **

**- Qu'est-ce que tu penses de moi ?**

**- Hou là… heu ok. J'ai toujours pensé que tu étais le moins débile de la bande. Je pense que tu traînes avec eux pour te donner un genre mais tu n'as rien de commun avec eux, ils t'ont poussé à faire des choses que tu ne voulais pas. Tu n'es pas méchant, au contraire, maintenant que je te connais bien je sais que tu es un garçon intelligent, drôle, travailleur et même attentionné. Je pense qu'il faut que tu oublies ces idiots et que tu sois vraiment toi, pas le Edward que tu veux montrer, reste toi, tu es bien mieux que celui qui insulte ! Ton père me parlait de toi parfois, surtout au début de mon premier cancer. Je savais que lorsque tu m'insultais ce n'était pas vraiment toi. Ben est dans la même catégorie que toi, les faux méchants ! Maintenant là je pense que tu es un garçon vraiment sympa, que j'aime beaucoup, à qui je tiens et à qui je pardonne toutes les moqueries ! **

**- Waouh… moi aussi je tiens à toi Bella. Tu as raison, je me donnais un genre. Je veux plus de tout ça. Viens là… **

Je tendais mes bras et je fus heureux de la voir sourire avant d'y venir se blottir contre moi. Je la serrais dans mes bras et me risquais à embrasser le haut de son crâne, comme réponse elle passa un de ses bras autour de ma taille.

**- Bella, je crois tu es en train de devenir la meilleure chose de ma vie.**

**- Ne dis pas ça. Je peux très bien vite repartir et pour toujours. **

**- Toi ne dis pas ça. Tu vas y arriver Bella, tu vas guérir et je serai là.**

**- Je ne pensais pas que tu serais un si bon ami.**

**- Oui amis c'est ce que nous sommes. **

**- Tu veux qu'on soit quoi d'autre ?**

**- Je ne sais pas… Tu es fatiguée ? **

**- Un peu oui.**

**- Attends, relève-toi. **

Elle s'asseyait et je la prenais dans mes bras pour la porter jusqu'à ma chambre. Elle était toute légère, j'avais l'impression de ne rien porter. Bella s'endormait déjà quand je la posais sur le lit. Je restais à côté d'elle pour l'observer, elle semblait ne pas penser que nous pourrions être plus que des amis. Je me jurais de tout faire pour qu'elle comprenne ce que je voulais, et surtout qu'elle m'accepte en tant que petit ami.

Je dus m'assoupir moi aussi car je me réveillais sous des caresses dans les cheveux, Bella y passait ses mains et c'était très, très agréable.

**- T'arrête pas…**

**- Il le faudra bien un jour… On a dormi trois heures Edward. Dis… heu, ce soir tu as match non ? **

**- Oui. C'est au lycée.**

**- Est-ce que… je peux venir ? Avec Angela !**

**- Bien sûr oui ! **

**- Je vais prévenir mes parents. **

**- Je peux faire les trajets si tu veux, dis à Angela te t'attendre dans le gymnase. **

**- Ok. Tu prépares le goûter ? J'ai faim ! **

**- Oui chef ! **

Je me levais et pour descendre dans la cuisine, pendant qu'elle appelait dans ma chambre. Au bout de quelques minutes, je ne la voyais pas descendre et je montais donc avec mon plateau. Elle était en pleine exploration de mes cd.

**- Bella ?**

**- Ho désolée je regardais… je suis étonnée de trouver du Debussy entre les cd de Muse et des Kings of Leon ! Groupes que j'adore, je suis très fan !**

**- C'est vrai ? C'est mes groupes favoris aussi ! Heu Debussy oui j'aime bien sa musique. Tu connais ? **

**- Un peu, je suis pas branchée musique classique mais j'aime beaucoup « Clair de Lune ». Elle m'apaise comme musique, je la trouve… émouvante. J'aime bien le piano en général.**

**- Mange, après je te montre un truc. **

**- Tu m'intrigues. **

Je souriais et nous mangions, il était presque 17h00 quand nous redescendions après avoir rangé et fait la vaisselle, je la conduisais dans une petite pièce à côté du salon. Dedans il y avait un piano, mon piano, j'allais m'asseoir sur le banc et l'invitais à me rejoindre, elle n'avait rien dit depuis que nous étions entrés. Je commençais alors à jouer les premières notes de **« Clair de Lune ».**

**- Edward c'est magnifique, continue. Je ne savais pas ça de toi.**

**- Je joue depuis mes 4 ans, c'est mon coin ici. **

**- C'est trop beau Edward. **

Je souris et lui jouai quelques morceaux, je jouais des choses moins classiques et elle devait deviner les titres, à un moment je pianotai du Harry Potter, elle le reconnut dès les premiers accords. À peine une demi-heure après qu'on se soit mis au piano la sonnette de ma porte d'entrée se fit entendre, je n'attendais personne pourtant… Je me levais et Bella me suivait pour retourner s'asseoir dans le salon. J'ouvrais la porte et trouvais mes amis avec leurs sacs de sport. James qui était devant prit la parole.

**- On est venus te chercher ! On va tous au gymnase ensemble !**

**- Heu non je peux pas. On se retrouve là-bas c'est mieux.**

**- C'est à qui ça ? Hey t'es avec une fille ? C'est Tanya ?**

Il avait vu le manteau de Bella et entra chez moi sans y être invité, les autres suivaient.

**- Tu plaisantes ? C'est E.T avec qui tu restes ! Qu'est-ce tu fiches ici le zombie ?**

**- James, lui parle pas comme ça. Elle s'appelle Bella, elle est ici parce que je le voulais. **

**- Tu la défends maintenant ?**

**- Si vous êtes venus pour vous moquer d'elle c'est pas la peine. Sortez de chez moi on se retrouve au lycée. Laissez-la tranquille ! **

**- C'est n'importe quoi ! Venez on le laisse avec sa nouvelle copine !**

Ils sortaient tous et je crus voir Ben lancer un sourire à Bella, une fois tous partis je retournais près d'elle et la prenais dans mes bras.

**- Je suis désolé Bella…**

**- C'est pas grave, j'ai l'habitude. Tu es gentil merci.**

**- Je te défendrais toujours. **

**- Mon chevalier servant. Sérieusement Edward, tu n'es pas obligé. **

**- Je fais ce que je veux !**

**- Je vais aller rassembler mes affaires, ça va être l'heure. **

**- Oui.**

Je l'embrassais sur la joue et la laissais prendre ses affaires, moi j'allais préparer mon sac de sport. Ma mère m'appela pour savoir comment s'était passée ma journée et m'encouragea pour mon match de ce soir, je lui souhaitais de passer une bonne soirée alors que je savais très bien qu'elle détestait ce genre d'événement pompeux. Une fois prêts, Bella et moi montions en voiture, elle était silencieuse sur tout le trajet. Une fois arrivés j'allais lui ouvrir la portière pour la laisser sortir.

**- Merci. On se retrouve ici à la fin ?**

**- Oui, ça va aller ?**

**- Oui, je suis un peu fatiguée mais ça va… Je te souhaite bonne chance ! Gagne !**

**- Je serais Cedric Diggory, je vais affronter les dragons !**

**- N'importe quoi… pourquoi pas Harry ? **

**- Tu préfères Cédric.**

**- Cédric meurt.**

**- Je survivrai ! **

**- Tu as intérêt. Bonne chance mon champion. **

Elle m'embrassa sur la joue et rejoignit l'intérieur du gymnase. Moi je regagnai les vestiaires, je me changeai dans mon coin, James voulut me parler quand le coach arriva pour nous parler. Nous écoutions ce qu'il avait à dire avant d'entrer sur le terrain, instinctivement je cherchais Bella du regard, je la trouvais rapidement, elle me fit un petit signe et je lui répondis par un sourire. Le match débuta, rapidement mon équipe prit l'avantage, je marquais plusieurs paniers, à chaque fois je regardais

Bella. Elle applaudissait avec un grand sourire et levait les pouces. Une fois le match remporté je retournais dans les vestiaires en vitesse, je voulais la retrouver le plus vite possible et surtout ne pas croiser James, pourtant il vint me parler.

**- Alors Edward ? Il t'a payé combien le shérif pour que tu sautes sa fille ? **

**- Ferme-la James, laisse-nous tranquille ! **

**- Tu sors vraiment avec ? **

**- Dégage putain ! **

**- Alors ça fait quoi de sauter une anorexique ? J'espère qu'elle est bonne au moins ! Si elle vaut le coup, peut-être qu'on pourrait partager, juste pour rire ! **

Je n'étais pas d'un tempérament violent mais là c'était trop. Je le poussais contre les casiers en lui hurlant dessus.

**- Je t'ai dit d'arrêter de parler d'elle ! T'es qu'un petit con, tu la connais pas ! **

**- Ha oui ? Raconte-moi tout ! Ça te fait bander de voir sa gueule de zombie ? T'es devenu aveugle pour sortir avec un laideron comme elle ! Tu l'as regardée ? **

**- Justement oui, j'ai appris à la connaître. Elle vaut quinze fois plus que toi ! C'est toi l'aveugle, tu te prends pour le roi du monde mais tu n'es rien d'autre qu'un abruti qui pense qu'au cul et à sa gueule !**

**- Tu as toujours été un faible Edward ! **

**- J'ai jamais été comme vous !**

**- J'en reviens pas que tu nous lâches pour une pétasse extraterrestre comme elle ! Elle sert à rien, elle peut crever elle manquera à personne ! **

Sans réfléchir je le frappai, il répliqua et nous nous embarquâmes dans une bagarre plutôt musclée, nous prenions chacun notre tour le dessus, mon visage me faisait mal et je sentais le sang couler de mon nez et de ma lèvre. Quelqu'un, j'ignore qui, nous séparait l'un de l'autre.

**- Il n'y a pas intérêt que je revois ta sale tête de con Cullen !**

J'allais répliquer mais Ben m'en empêcha.

**- Hey mec, il n'en vaut pas la peine ! Viens, on va rejoindre Bella et Angela, laisse-le. **

**- Ouais. **

Il me tendit une serviette et nous sortîmes du vestiaire, sur le chemin je m'essuyais le visage, Ben me coupa le souffle quand il m'annonça une nouvelle que je n'avais pas vue venir.

**- Edward, je voulais te le dire depuis un moment mais enfin là je crois que je peux. En fait depuis les dernières vacances je… je sors avec Angela.**

**- Quoi ? **

**- Oui, sa grand-mère est avec la mienne en maison de retraite, on s'est vus souvent et voilà…**

**- Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit avant ? **

**- Vous vous seriez fichu de moi.**

**- Je suis désolé d'avoir été si con. J'espère que tu es heureux.**

**- Beaucoup oui, Angela est super et Bella aussi, je l'aime beaucoup.**

**- Bella le sait ?**

**- Oui, elle nous couvre depuis le début. **

**- Je suis amoureux d'elle. **

**- Je le sais.**

Nous arrivions sur le parking, les filles nous attendaient, Bella avait l'air épuisé et je crus qu'elle allait s'évanouir quand elle vit mon visage.

* * *

**Et voilà.**

**Qu'en dite vous ? **

**Un tour sur twitter Alexia2803**

**à la semaine prochaine prochaine. **

**Lexi**


	6. Chapter 6

**Salut tout le monde.**

**voici la suite ! =)**

**bonne lecture à toutes et merci de m'accompagner dans cette fic !**

* * *

Angela soutenait Bella, elle me regardait avec une expression horrifiée. J'ignorais complètement de quoi j'avais l'air, mes parents risquaient de mal le prendre…

**- Edward qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? **

**- Je me suis battu avec James.**

**- Pourquoi ? **

**- Je devrais te ramener Bella… Il est tard et tu es fatiguée.**

**- Mais Edward...  
**

**- S'il te plaît Bella. Salut Ben et merci.**

**- De rien mec. On se voit lundi ! **

**- Oui. **

Je montais dans ma voiture, suivi par Bella, durant tout le trajet elle regardait par la fenêtre sans un mot. Je me garais en face de chez elle, la lumière du salon était allumée, on l'attendait. Bella se détacha et sortit de la voiture, j'en faisais autant.

**- Edward, sois honnête avec moi… Tu t'es battu parce qu'il s'est moqué de moi ? **

**- Bella…**

**- Dis-moi !**

**- Oui. Il a dit des choses qui m'ont mis en colère. **

**- Mais pourquoi tu fais ça ?**

**- Il n'avait pas à dire ce qu'il a dit Bella !**

**- Et tu n'as pas à me défendre !**

**- Pourquoi ? Tu ne mérites pas d'être traitée comme il le fait !**

**- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu cherches à me défendre comme ça. Explique-moi ! Pendant des années tu as été un vrai salaud avec moi et là tu tapes ceux qui s'en prennent à moi. Je ne comprends pas.**

**- J'ai mes raisons.**

**- Lesquelles ? **

**- Bella s'il te plaît…**

**- Dis-moi pour quelles raisons tu…**

J'en avais assez de me retenir, elle me demandait pourquoi ? Elle allait le voir ! Je réduisais l'espace qu'il y avait entre nous, saisissais son visage entre mes mains et l'embrassais. Bella restait complètement stoïque, voyant que je n'obtiendrais aucun baiser de sa part je me reculais. Sans me regarder, elle prit ses affaires de classe dans le coffre de la voiture.

**- Bella ?**

**- Je dois rentrer.**

**- Tu voulais savoir pourquoi, Bella je suis am…**

**- À lundi peut-être ! **

**- Pourquoi peut-être ?**

**- Merci pour la journée. **

Elle traversa rapidement la route qui la séparait de sa maison et entra chez elle sans se retourner. Je venais de tout gâcher, j'aurai mieux fait de ne rien faire ! Je rentrais chez moi, la maison était silencieuse, j'allais me regarder dans un miroir et c'était pas joli, joli !

Mon œil était violet pendant un moment, ma lèvre supérieure était gonflée et mon arcade gauche était entaillée. Je me soignais comme je pouvais et regagnais ma chambre, j'envoyais plusieurs messages d'excuses à Bella, mais son téléphone était sûrement éteint car ils étaient marqués comme non reçus. J'essayais de joindre Alice mais c'était peine perdue de ce côté-là aussi, car je n'avais aucune réponse.

Je tournais en rond pendant un bon moment, pour réfléchir à ce qui pouvait se passer maintenant. Soit Bella ne voudrait plus jamais entendre parler de moi et j'avais tout perdu. Soit elle revenait vers moi en faisant comme si rien ne s'était passé et là je pourrais peut-être avoir une nouvelle chance en la séduisant. Ou alors, elle revenait vers moi en me disant qu'elle aussi était amoureuse de moi et qu'elle a juste paniqué quand je l'ai embrassée, sauf que ce cas n'arriverait pas, ce serait trop beau ! Je finissais par m'écrouler sur mon lit tout en fixant le plafond. J'étais vraiment le roi des cons avec cette fille !

Dimanche matin, je me réveillais et regardais le réveil en face de moi, il était 11h00. Je n'avais pas dormi aussi tard depuis longtemps pourtant j'étais encore fatigué. Cette nuit j'avais entendu mes parents revenir du gala de mon père et ils avaient fini la soirée en beauté d'après ce que j'avais pu entendre. Au moins il y avait eu des heureux hier soir… Bella, la seule personne à qui je pensais c'était elle, je me redressais dans mon lit pour attraper mon téléphone et voir si elle avait reçu mes messages.

Malgré le noir de la pièce je distinguais une forme assise sur mon fauteuil de bureau et qui me regardait. Je rêve ou quoi ? Je reconnaîtrais cette silhouette entre mille, pourtant ce n'était pas possible qu'elle soit là.

**- Bella ?**

**- Oui.**

**- Comment tu es entrée ?**

**- Ta mère m'a ouvert et m'a dit de monter te réveiller.**

**- Depuis combien de temps tu es là ? **

**- Une heure environ.**

**- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas réveillé ?**

**- Je n'ai pas osé. **

J'allumais ma lampe de chevet et découvrais son visage, il était fatigué, ses yeux étaient rouges et cernés comme si elle n'avait pas dormi depuis des semaines. J'allais lui parler pour lui demander ce qui se passait mais elle prit la parole en premier.

**- Non je n'ai pas dormi. Pourquoi ? Parce que j'ai pensé à toi toute la nuit, à ce que tu as fait avec James et quand tu m'as... j'ai réfléchi pour savoir ce que je voulais. **

**- Et tu sais ? **

**- Oui et mon choix est égoïste.**

**- Je suis prêt à accepter n'importe quoi mais je t'en supplie, ne me raye pas de ta vie… je veux continuer à te voir, j'ai besoin de ça Bella, j'ai besoin de toi. **

Elle se levait de mon siège et venait sur mon lit, sans que je comprenne ce qui m'arrivait elle s'asseyait sur mes cuisses, ses bras entourèrent mon cou et ses lèvres se collèrent aux miennes. Je n'en revenais pas, elle me voulait ! J'entourais sa taille de mes bras, nos lèvres bougeaient ensemble et très vite ma langue demandait l'accès à sa bouche.

Elle me l'accorda aussitôt et ce fut pour moi une explosion de bonheur, je la renversais sur le lit et mes mains caressèrent sa cuisse et sa taille, quant à elle ses mains étaient parties à la découverte de mon dos et de mes cheveux. Quand le souffle nous manqua, je me reculais d'elle mais la surplombais toujours et lui caressais le visage. Quelque chose qu'elle avait dit me revenait en tête et je lui posais la question.

**- Pourquoi ce choix est égoïste ? **

**- Parce que j'ai le cancer, que je vais changer physiquement, je vais peut-être même mourir…**

**- Tu ne mourras pas ! **

**- Edward on ne sait jamais… et si jamais on arrive à construire quelque chose de solide et que je meurs je te laisserai seul et c'est égoïste parce que moi je ne serai pas malheureuse. **

**- Je ne vois pas en quoi c'est égoïste. Tu as le droit d'être heureuse Bella, et si jamais cette foutue maladie gagne et que tu nous quittes alors oui je serai triste de t'avoir perdue mais je serai heureux d'avoir partagé un bout de ta vie avec toi. Hey ma puce, non ne pleure pas… ça va aller…**

Je la prenais contre moi pour la rassurer, elle avait du mal à contrôler ses larmes, j'avais mal de la voir comme ça.

**- Mais Edward, je ne veux pas te laisser et savoir que tu seras malheureux ! C'est affreux de te faire partager cette angoisse.**

**- Tu sais quoi ? Je serai malheureux si tu ne voulais pas de moi pour cette raison. Je serai encore plus malheureux parce que tu es en vie et pourtant inaccessible. Je veux être là pour toi Bella et on va se battre, ensemble toi et moi, contre ta maladie. Et dans 10 ans on reparlera de tout ça en souriant. Calme-toi maintenant et dors un peu, tu t'épuises à réfléchir à tout ça. Arrête de pleurer Bella, tout va bien. **

Je la gardais dans mes bras et lui caressais les cheveux. Ils étaient doux, très longs et lisses. Quand je pense que dans quelques semaines elle allait perdre ça aussi… non n'y pense pas ! Je l'embrassais sur le front et peu à peu je la sentis s'endormir. Une fois qu'elle dormait profondément je la bordais et descendais. J'allais dans la cuisine, j'avais la tête dans le frigo quand ma mère arrivait.

**- Où est Bella ? **

**- Dans ma chambre elle dort.**

**- Elle n'avait pas l'air bien.**

**- C'est arrangé. Je vais nous faire des sandwichs.**

**- D'accord si tu veux. Oh mon Dieu Edward ! Carlisle ! **

J'étais face à elle et ne comprenais pas ce qu'il lui arrivait, mon père nous rejoignait et fronçait les sourcils.

**- Quoi ? **

**- Ton visage Edward ! Carlisle soigne-le. Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?**

**- Ah ça, c'est Bella qui me frappe.**

**- Sois sérieux ! Qui t'a fait ça ?**

**- Je me suis battu avec James hier après le match.**

**- Suis ton père, on en reparle après ! **

**- Ok. **

Je suivais mon père jusqu'à son bureau, je m'installai et il vérifia que ma plaie à l'arcade n'était pas infectée.

**- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? **

**- Il a insulté Bella, il a dit qu'elle pouvait crever que ça gênerait personne un truc du genre… ça m'a énervé et voilà. **

**- Je suis à la fois fier et en colère Edward. Fier parce que tu as changé avec les autres, tu montres qui tu es vraiment. Je suis en colère parce que tu t'es battu. **

**- Il m'a cherché, il n'avait pas à parler d'elle comme ça. Je lui ai dit d'arrêter, je lui ai demandé de se taire et il a continué.**

**- Je comprends. Et avec Bella ? **

**- Quoi avec Bella ?**

**- Vous comptez faire quoi tous les deux ?**

**- Euh… on est ensemble, enfin je pense. Ça va changer quoi pour elle et son suivi ?**

**- Si votre histoire est solide alors je deviendrais trop impliqué dans sa vie pour pouvoir la suivre, elle devra changer de médecin mais je garderai un œil sur elle ne t'en fais pas. C'est courageux de ta part. Je vois beaucoup de personnes qui se retrouvent seule parce que l'autre a eu peur de la maladie.**

**- Je suis amoureux papa… je la veux près de moi et pour toujours. Je vais l'aider à se battre contre ça, je veux être là pour elle… **

**- Edward… Tu sais, elle va vivre des moments difficiles, elle sera fatiguée, elle va sûrement perdre ses cheveux, elle va maigrir encore, être faible… **

**- Je le sais. Je n'ai pas peur. Je serais là, je l'aiderai.**

**- Pour ça aussi je suis fier de toi. Aller c'est bon, d'ici la fin de semaine ça devrait aller.**

**- Merci papa. Dis, tu peux parler à maman ? J'ai pas envie de tout redire, je veux oublier ce qu'il a dit.**

**- Je comprends et je le ferai. **

**- Merci papa.**

Je lui souris et sortis du bureau, dans la cuisine les sandwichs étaient prêts, je montai avec dans ma chambre. Bella dormait encore, je m'allongeais à côté d'elle et la prenais contre moi je fermais les yeux et somnolais un peu. Je sentis sur mon visage de légers baisers, c'était agréable j'en soupirais d'aise.

**- Debout champion.**

**- Déjà réveillée ? **

**- J'ai faim. Je dormirai mieux cette nuit ! **

**- Les sandwichs sont sur le bureau. Vas-y sers-toi.**

**- Merci ! **

Elle me volait un baiser avant d'aller se servir. Je passais le reste de l'après-midi avec elle, mais dans le salon. Je lui apprenais à maîtriser les consoles de jeux. Quand il fut l'heure pour elle de rentrer je la raccompagnais en voiture, une fois devant chez elle je la regardais.

**- Bella, j'ai été obligé de dire à mes parents pour nous deux…**

**- Ha, heu très bien. Pourquoi obligé ?**

**- J'ai dû expliquer pourquoi j'avais cette tête, et mon père m'a carrément posé la question. **

**- Je vais devoir changer de médecin alors…**

**- Mon père ne te laissera pas tomber, il continuera à te suivre. **

**- D'accord. Et heu… je parle à mes parents ce soir. **

**- C'est comme tu le sens, je sais bien qu'ils ne doivent pas trop m'aimer.**

**- Ils ne te connaissent pas. Et ils savent ce que je pense de toi, je ne leur cache pas grand chose tu sais.**

**- Ok. Tu m'envoies un message pour me dire ? **

**- Compte sur moi ! Aller j'y vais, à ce soir. **

Elle se penchait vers moi et nos lèvres se soudèrent une dernière fois avant demain matin. Nous passions la soirée à nous envoyer des messages, elle avait annoncé à ses parents que nous étions ensemble et m'avait promis de tout me raconter mais de vive voix.

Finalement elle me souhaita bonne nuit, elle était fatiguée et allait dormir, je fis la même chose, et même si j'avais beaucoup dormi cette nuit, je me sentais épuisé par les émotions de la journée. C'est le cœur léger que je me laissais emporter par le sommeil.

* * *

**Voilà.**

**Bonne soirée et à la semaine prochaine.**

**Lexi.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Bonsoir ou bonjour.**

**j'espère que tout va bien et voici un nouveau chapitre**

**Merci à ma bêta qui me corrige et qui fait un très bon travail. Merci à vous de me suivre dans cette aventure... **

**Maintenant bonne lecture.**

* * *

Lundi matin, j'étais déjà sur le parking du lycée, je ne voulais pas rater l'arrivée de ma petite amie. Il était encore un peu tôt et je restais dans ma voiture un petit moment, quand les voitures commencèrent à arriver je sortis pour qu'on ne se manque pas. Je voyais Tanya foncer droit sur moi, on était en plein hiver et elle trouvait le moyen de mettre un short.

**- Edward !**

- **Tanya…**

**- J'ai entendu quelque chose qui ne m'a pas plu, mais alors pas plu du tout ! **

**- Grouille-toi.**

**- Tu t'es battu avec James à cause de l'autre débile de Bella ?**

**- Parle pas d'elle comme ça.**

**- Alors c'est vrai ?**

-** De quoi ? **

**- Tu sors avec elle ? **

**- Oui. **

**- Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Tu m'as eu moi, tu peux encore m'avoir ! On est fait pour être ensemble, on est jeune, on est beau… On a fait l'amour, c'était génial.**

**- Tanya, oublie ça, j'ai fait une erreur avec toi. Je suis désolé.**

**- Non c'était pas une erreur ! C'était le destin Edward.**

**- Alors dis-toi que le destin nous a séparés. J'y vais.**

Je venais de voir Bella arriver, je crois qu'elle me cherchait. Tanya me hurlait dessus en disant je ne sais pas trop quoi mais je m'en moquais royalement.

**- Bella ! **

**- Hey ! Je te cherchais. Ça va ?**

**- J'irais mieux dans 3 secondes **

Je prenais son visage en coupe et l'embrassais, elle répondit immédiatement à mon baiser et très vite nos langues se caressèrent. Avec regret je me séparais d'elle, elle me souriait.

**- Bonjour Edward, comment vas-tu ? **

**- Merveilleusement bien. Et toi ? **

**- J'ai froid, alors si on pouvait rentrer…**

**- Bien sûr, donne ton sac et viens.**

**- Oui mon capitaine !**

Je souriais, prenais son sac et nous allions devant la salle de biologie. Je m'asseyais contre le radiateur et invitais Bella à s'asseoir entre mes jambes, quand elle fut installée je l'entourais de mes bras et embrassais sa joue.

**- Je te jure que le jour où j'ai mes diplômes, que je suis guérie de tout cancer et que je peux m'as****sumer financièrement je prends un aller sans retour pour la Californie !**

**- Pourquoi là-bas ? **

**- Il y a le soleil, la mer et c'est le même fuseau horaire qu'ici.**

**- Où ça en Californie ? **

**- Los Angeles ! **

**- Et tu veux quoi comme diplôme ? **

**- Tu es devenu flic cette nuit ? **

**- Je m'intéresse à toi. **

**- Hum… j'aimerais écrire, alors journaliste peut-être. Je ne sais pas vraiment. Et toi ? **

**- Médecin, comme mon père. **

**- Ha oui ? Quel domaine ?**

**- Comme mon père. **

**- Tu as fait ce choix à cause de moi ?**

**- En partie oui. Je voulais être médecin, mais je n'avais pas décidé quelle discipline. **

Elle ne répondait pas et le silence s'installa entre nous.

**- À quoi tu penses ma Bella ?**

**- Je me suis jurée que si un jour je guérissais, alors je ne voudrais plus jamais qu'on me parle de cette maladie. Je veux oublier… je dis ça maintenant parce que je suis en colère, contre je ne sais pas qui d'ailleurs, ça se trouve je serai impliquée dans une association où je ne sais pas quoi. **

**- Attends, si je comprends bien, là maintenant tu n'envisagerais pas de pouvoir vivre avec moi si je travaille dans le domaine du cancer. **

**- Oui, là je me dis, si nous deux ça marche, que dans 20 ans on est marié, je ne sais pas si j'aimerai que tu fasses ce boulot. Mais comme je l'ai dit, je suis en colère, ça passera. **

**- En colère de quoi ?**

**- Parce que j'ai l'impression que la vie s'acharne sur moi ! Deux cancers Edward, tu te rends compte ? J'ai que 17 ans ! Le seul petit copain que j'ai eu voulait juste voir s'il était gay ou pas, je vis dans une région où il fait froid, je déteste le froid ! Mes amis se comptent sur les doigts d'une main et je vais perdre mes cheveux ! J'adore mes cheveux ! J'en prends soin, c'est sûrement ce qu'il y a de plus joli chez moi et ça aussi la vie va me les prendre. Je ne les ai jamais coupés, j'ai toujours voulu les avoir longs. Je vais me retrouver chauve !**

**- Bella, chut stop. Oui c'est injuste je suis d'accord, tu ne le mérites pas ! Jacob on s'en fiche ! Je suis là et je suis déjà accro à toi. Je te promets que ça va marcher nous deux et on aura une belle maison au bord de la plage, il fera beau et chaud ! Tu n'as peut-être pas beaucoup d'amis mais ils sont là pour toi, ils t'aiment et tu peux compter sur eux, c'est le plus important. J'aime tes cheveux aussi et non c'est pas ce qu'il y a de plus joli chez toi. Je me doute que c'est dur mais, essaye de vivre au jour le jour. Concentre-toi sur nous et tout ce qu'on peut faire tous les deux, ne pense qu'aux choses agréables.**

**- Je suis désolée.**

**- Ne le sois pas c'est normal. **

**- Embrasse-moi… **

Je me penchais vers elle et l'embrassais, j'y mettais tout mon amour, je voulais qu'elle comprenne que j'étais là et qu'elle pouvait compter sur moi. Après m'être séparé d'elle je la gardais contre moi, la cloche n'allait pas tarder à annoncer le début des cours. Notre prof arriva, nous rentrions tous en cours et je m'installais à côté de Bella. Nous avions biologie toute la matinée, quand le cours se termina, je rangeais mes affaires, Bella écrivait quelque chose sur sa feuille avant de se lever à son tour.

**- On mange au self ?**

**- Oui si tu veux. Tu n'as rien apporté ? **

**- Non j'ai oublié, un type m'a bombardée de messages hier soir !**

**- Tu veux que je lui casse la figure ? **

**- Tu n'as pas assez de bleus sur le visage comme ça ? **

**- Tu gagnes. Au fait tu devais me parler de tes parents.**

**- C'est prévu, j'ai noté ça sur mon agenda, samedi entre 10h00 et 10h02 ! **

**- Au lieu de faire ta maligne là, active.**

**- Si seulement tu étais Cédric Diggory… Il arrangerait ça d'un coup de baguette magique. **

- **Il est mort ton Cédric.**

**- Ho Edward je vais pleurer. **

Je l'embrassais sur la tête, avant de sortir de la salle notre prof m'appelait.

**- Edward ?**

**- Oui Monsieur ?**

**- Le hasard fait bien les choses.**

**- Je sais pas qui a dit ça, mais je suis d'accord avec lui !**

**- Je le vois. Bonne journée vous deux.**

Je souris et pris Bella par la main, une fois dans le self je sentis qu'elle était tendue.

**- Qu'est-ce que tu as ?**

**- J'ai l'impression que tout le monde nous regarde, j'aime pas ça.**

**- Ils n'attendent qu'une chose.**

**- Quoi ? **

Je lui volais quelques baisers et elle souriait. Je lui payais son déjeuner sous ses protestations, elle râlait toujours quand on s'installa dans un coin assez tranquille.

**- Bon raconte ta soirée d'hier. **

**- Bah… je leur ai dit, ils ont cru que c'était une blague. Mon père a ri et a dit '' tu nous auras tout fait '' comme il a vu que je ne riais pas du tout, il a commencé à comprendre que j'étais sérieuse. Là il s'est énervé, tu en as pris pour ton grade ! **

**- Ils doivent me détester et c'est normal. **

**- Non ils ne te détestent pas. Ils ont peur que tu sortes avec moi parce que tu en as fait le pari et qu'au final tu me brises le cœur. **

- **C'est pas un pari, tu me crois hein ?**

**- Oui ! J'ai confiance en toi. Mais eux ils ne peuvent pas savoir. Le truc qui t'aide un peu c'est qu'ils savaient ce que je pensais de toi. Tu as toujours été… comment dire… mon chouchou de la bande ! **

**- J'étais ton chouchou ? C'est-à-dire ?**

**- Ho Edward non…**

**- Tu me caches un truc, tu rougis.**

**- Si je te le dis alors tu dois me dire un truc aussi.**

**- Quoi comme truc ?**

**- Voyons… Ha si ! Tu as dit tout à l'heure que ce n'était pas mes cheveux que tu aimais le plus chez moi. **

**- Tes yeux et ton sourire. Je dois dire aussi que tu as de jolies petites fesses. **

**- Tu les as regardées ?**

**- Bah bien sûr que oui ! Aller à toi !**

**- Bon te moque pas mais… j'ai toujours eu un faible pour toi. Mes parents le savent et ils se sont dit que ça aurait été facile pour toi de me séduire, bref c'est pas important. **

Je souriais et embrassais sa main.

**- On va chez toi après ?**

**- Non je peux pas, j'ai une séance de rayons, ça sera tous les lundi et mercredi après-midi et samedi matins. **

**- Je t'accompagne. **

**- Tu ne peux pas venir avec moi à cause des radiations ou je ne sais pas quoi. **

**- J'attendrai en salle d'attente. **

**- Tu es sûr ? **

**- Oui ! **

**- Bon, tu m'amènes et me ramènes après ?**

**- Je suis ton chauffeur ma belle.**

Elle souriait et nous finissions de manger. Je l'accompagnais à sa salle de cours et après l'avoir embrassée j'allais à ma salle. À 15h00 je l'accompagnais à l'hôpital, ses parents travaillaient, elle aurait dû y aller en bus. Une fois arrivés on retrouvait mon père qui l'attendait.

**- Bonjour vous deux. Tes parents n'ont pas pu venir Bella ?**

**- Non. Pourquoi ?**

**- Je voudrais te parler, ça concerne ton traitement. Edward tu peux nous laisser ? Je suis désolé mais tu n'es pas autorisé à rester.**

**- J'attends devant. **

J'embrassai la joue de ma petite amie et sortis. Environ 10 minutes après la porte s'ouvrit sur une Bella visiblement radieuse, elle me chercha rapidement du regard et courut vers moi. Elle sauta dans mes bras et m'embrassa avec une passion toute nouvelle pour nous.

**- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?**

Elle semblait être sur le point de pleurer, et me chuchota la nouvelle à l'oreille.

**- La chimio que je vais suivre… elle ne me fera pas perdre mes cheveux.**

**- C'est vrai ? Bébé c'est génial ! Mais pourquoi tu ne l'as pas su avant ?**

**- On ne savait pas trop quel type de chimio j'aurais. Ho je suis si contente ! Il faut que j'y aille pour ma séance…**

**- Oui, vas-y je t'attends.**

Elle m'embrassa de plusieurs petits baisers et suivit de nouveau mon père. Bella allait garder ses cheveux, c'était déjà ça ! J'étais content, c'était un signe, on allait s'en sortir j'en étais convaincu !

* * *

**Je sais, je sais c'est trop simple et trop gentil mais... la vie ne sera pas rose quand même et ça peut évoluer. enfin je dis ça...**

**bisou bisou.**

**Lexi**


	8. Chapter 8

**bonjour tout le monde**

**voici la suite.**

**bonne lecture et merci pour tout**

* * *

Aller on y va… ça va bien se passer je ne rencontre que les parents d'une fille que j'ai insultée et dont je me suis moqué pendant des années. Aller c'est parti, je sonnai et attendis qu'on m'ouvre. C'est ma petite amie qui ouvrit la porte et me sourit.

**- Salut toi, respire…**

**- J'ai l'impression que je vais à la guillotine ! **

**- Mais non, ça va aller, je suis là moi.**

**- Oui heureusement.**

Elle m'embrassait rapidement avant de me faire signe de la suivre.

**- Papa, maman, Edward est là.**

C'est sa mère qui arrivait la première, elle me fit un sourire poli que je lui retournais et le chef Swan arriva, lui, il n'allait pas me sourire.

**- Edward tu te souviens de ma mère Renée et voici mon père Charlie.**

**- Merci de m'avoir invité ce soir.**

**- On n'avait pas le choix.**

**- Papa ! **

**- S'cuse…**

**- Je vous ai pris de la bière, Bella m'a dit que c'était votre marque préférée. **

**- Merci.**

**- Heu… voici pour vous madame Swan.**

Ma mère avait choisi un objet de déco, la mère de Bella avait l'air de beaucoup apprécier, j'avais peut-être une chance avec elle, par contre le chef Swan c'était pas gagné. Bella prenait ma main, désormais libre, je serrais mes doigts autour des siens et elle caressait le dos de ma main avec son pouce.

**- Maman, je lui fais visiter la maison, tu peux mettre la table ? Le reste est prêt.**

**- D'accord. **

Bella m'entraîna hors du salon et me fit monter à l'étage. Je n'y avais jamais été, elle me conduisit dans une pièce qui était à coup sûr sa chambre.

**- Et voilà ma chambre ! Rien de super génial… je suis désolée pour l'accueil de mes parents.**

**- Ne t'en fais pas… ça va toi ? Tu m'as manqué au lycée aujourd'hui. **

Nous étions début décembre, et Bella avait eu sa deuxième séance de chimio hier. Elle était très fatiguée, elle avait dormi une bonne partie de la journée et je voyais bien qu'elle était encore épuisée. Aujourd'hui ça faisait un mois pile que nous étions ensemble, j'avais prévu quelque chose pour elle. Je lui demandais de fermer les yeux, elle s'exécutait toujours souriante et j'allais lui passer le collier que j'avais acheté pour elle. C'était de l'argent, j'avais pris un pendentif en forme de B avec des petites pierres blanches pour le former, c'était discret mais magnifique, comme elle. Je la guidai face à son miroir et me plaça derrière elle.

**- Tu peux ouvrir les yeux.**

Elle se regarda alors dans le miroir et poussa un cri.

**- Han Edward ! Il est sublime ! Ho… **

- **Joyeux un mois !**

**- Tu y as pensé ! **

**- Bah bien sûr ma puce.**

**- Merci mon cœur ! Je l'adore ! J'ai un truc pour toi aussi. Bon j'ai fait avec les moyens du bord. Mon père est shérif pas médecin !**

Je lui donnai une claque sur les fesses et elle me tira la langue. On se charriait là-dessus, ça n'avait rien de méchant. Elle alla prendre je ne sais quoi dans sa penderie et me le tendit. Je déballais le papier cadeau pour y découvrir un cadre avec plusieurs photos pêle-mêle de nous deux. Je scrutais chacune des photos et toutes me rappelaient de bons souvenirs avec elle.

**- Heu… tu aimes ?**

**- Non, j'adore, ce ne sont que de supers souvenirs ! Je le mettrais juste au-dessus de ma tête de lit. Merci Bella. **

Je l'embrassais, encore et encore jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un vienne frapper à la porte.

**- On passe à table. **

**- On arrive maman. **

Je la suivis jusqu'au salon, elle me dit de m'asseoir entre elle et sa mère, je me trouvais donc en face du chef Swan. Il n'avait toujours pas l'air d'être d'humeur à m'apprécier, en revanche Renée faisait des efforts.

**- Alors, Bella nous a dit que vous seriez intéressé par la médecine Edward ?**

**- C'est exact, je voudrais être médecin.**

**- Une spécialité ?**

**- Pas pour le moment non, il faut déjà que je réussisse les concours d'entrée et valider mes années. Après on verra bien vers quoi je m'oriente. **

**- Vous avez plus d'avenir que Bella. **

**- Maman…**

**- Pourquoi ?**

**- Bella veut devenir romancière. Elle vous l'a dit ?**

**- Oui. Mais elle ne m'a jamais rien fait lire, mais Bella y arrivera, elle se débrouille toujours pour avoir ce qu'elle veut.**

**- On peut parler d'autre chose s'il vous plaît ?**

**- Bien sûr ma chérie. Demain je ne peux pas te conduire à l'hôpital et ton père non plus il est de service.**

**- Edward tu peux m'accompagner demain ? J'ai rendez-vous à 10h pour les rayons. **

**- Oui pas de souci. Tu veux venir chez moi après ? On pourra voir les cours que tu as loupés aujourd'hui ensemble.**

**- Tu les as tous ?**

**- Angela m'a filé ceux que j'ai pas pu te prendre.**

**- D'accord alors, merci. **

Je lui souriais et nous finissions le repas. Il y eut plusieurs silences assez lourds et quelques remarques déplaisantes à mon sujet de la part du shérif, Bella s'était renfermée sur elle-même, signe qu'elle était en colère. Juste après le dessert je décidais de ne pas faire traîner les choses, j'annonçais que je devais rentrer.

Après avoir poliment salué ses parents je me laissais raccompagner par Bella. Elle me disait au revoir froidement, je savais que je n'avais rien fait et qu'elle n'en avait pas après moi. Je rentrais chez moi et montais dans ma chambre sans plus de cérémonie. J'envoyais un message à Bella pour lui dire que je pensais à elle et que je ne l'oubliais pas pour demain. Elle ne me répondit pas. Je soupirais et me couchais, je dormais mal cette nuit-là. Je n'arrêtais pas de penser à Bella, j'espère qu'elle ne s'était pas fâchée avec ses parents à cause de moi.

Le lendemain vers 9h je me dirigeais vers la maison de Bella, aucune des deux voitures n'était présente chez elle. J'avais le champ libre, j'allais donc sonner chez elle, j'attendais un peu devant la porte et commençais à avoir froid quand elle m'ouvrit.

**- Coucou désolée, tu es arrivé pendant ma pause pipi ! **

**- Charmant ! **

Je souriais et l'embrassais.

**- Hou t'es tout froid.**

**- Évidemment, pendant que la reine était sur le trône moi j'étais dehors. **

Elle rit et se prépara pour sortir, une fois dans la voiture, Bella tendit le bras pour caresser ma nuque. Elle faisait ça à chaque fois que nous étions en voiture et j'appréciais beaucoup.

**- Désolée pour hier, je ne pensais pas qu'ils seraient si froids avec toi. **

**- Je les comprends, combien de temps j'ai été odieux avec toi ? Et maintenant on sort ensemble…**

**- Oui mais quand même, je tiens à toi et ils devraient respecter mon choix.**

**- Mon ange, laisse-leur le temps d'accepter les choses. On est ensemble, c'est tout ce qui compte.**

**- Oui.**

Je posais ma main sur sa cuisse pour le reste du trajet. Elle fut prise en charge tout de suite et j'attendis dans la salle d'attente. Je voyais mon père passer plusieurs fois, Bella n'était plus sa patiente mais il suivait l'avancée de son dossier de très près. Je sais que Bella n'aimait pas trop son nouveau médecin mais savoir que mon père était là pour le guider la réconfortait. Je me levais quand elle sortit de sa salle, elle avait une toute petite mine mais me souriait.

**- Fini…**

**- Ça ne va pas ?**

**- Je me suis endormie sur la table.**

**- Ha. Viens on rentre chez moi et tu vas te reposer, on peut travailler que demain ça ne me gêne pas.**

**- On va voir ça va sûrement passer.**

Je l'embrassais sur la tête et je la ramenais chez moi. Alice et Jasper étaient là mais ils avaient bien vu que Bella n'était pas en forme alors après un bonjour et autres politesses d'usage nous montions dans ma chambre. Elle se mit dans mes draps, je m'allongeai à côté d'elle et la pris contre moi. Elle s'endormit aussitôt. Au bout d'une heure, je sentis qu'elle n'allait pas tarder à se réveiller.

Je lui fis plein de petits bisous sur le visage, elle sourit et me tendit ses lèvres. Je m'en saisis avec plaisir et nous partions dans un baiser passionné. Ses mains passèrent sous ma chemise, c'était la première fois qu'elle faisait ça. Je me risquais donc à en faire autant, je la sentais frissonner contre moi ce qui m'encouragea à lui en donner plus. Je passais le bout de mes doigts sur le tissu de son soutien-gorge, elle gémit et je me permis de prendre son sein dans ma main et de le caresser. Je savais que nous ne passerions pas à l'acte, elle n'était pas prête, enfin je le pense, pourtant mon érection était bien présente. Elle dut la sentir car elle se recula un peu de moi pour me regarder.

**- Ce n'est pas le bon moment Edward…**

**- Je sais. Et ça ne fait rien, on attendra tout le temps que tu veux.**

**- Il faut que je te dise un truc.**

**- Si c'est ''je veux rompre'' alors tais-toi ! **

Elle s'esclaffa avant de s'asseoir dans le lit. Je me relevais un peu pour m'appuyer sur le coude et la regardais, elle avait l'air inquiète, je posais ma main sur sa cuisse que je caressais doucement.

**- Dis-moi Bella…**

**- Oui. Alors voilà… Edward je t'aime.**

Pardon ? Elle vient de me dire ''Je t'aime'' ou je rêve ? Elle m'avait devancé, je m'étais fait avoir ! Je n'aurais jamais dû attendre, j'étais trop bête !

**- Edward ? **

**- Quoi ?**

**- Rien, j'ai faim tu viens.**

**- Je voulais être le premier à le dire, j'avais prévu de te le dire hier soir mais la soirée ne s'est pas passée comme prévu. Je t'aime Bella.**

**- C'est vrai ? T'es pas fâché ? **

**- Non ! Je me suis juste fait griller le premier je t'aime. **

Elle souriait et m'embrassait j'entendis son ventre gargouiller et nous décidions qu'il était temps de manger. Je faisais cuire des steaks et des pâtes et elle me regarda faire, assise, la tête soutenue par sa main.

**- Il ne va pas être triste ? **

**- Qui ça ? **

**- Bah Cedric Diggory ! C'est moi que tu aimes maintenant plus lui.**

**- Je l'aimerais toujours. Si je meurs du cancer, je le retrouverais ! J'ai déjà un petit ami mort qui m'attend c'est cool non ?**

**- Je trouve pas non. Il peut toujours t'attendre, je te garde près de moi.**

**- J'aimerais mieux aussi. Au moins je sais que tu embrasses bien, lui j'en sais rien.**

**- C'est moi le meilleur. **

**- Mon frère jumeau ne serait pas un peu vantard ?**

Je me retournais, Alice et Jasper venaient d'entrer dans la cuisine. Jasper avait les mains posées sur les épaules de Bella, je fronçais légèrement les sourcils et Bella me souriait pendant qu'Alice reprenait la parole.

**- Bon alors Bella, comment tu vas t'habiller ?**

**- M'habiller pour quoi ?**

**- Bah le bal de vendredi ! Il y a des affiches partout au lycée.**

**- J'ai rien vu. Je sais pas. **

**- Edward tu ne l'a pas invitée ? Fais-le ! **

**- Bella, voudrais-tu m'accompagner au bal d'hiver vendredi soir ? **

**- Oui ! **

**- C'est génial, j'ai la robe parfaite pour toi Bella ! Viens voir ! **

**- Alice, Bella a faim. **

**- Elle mangera plus tard !**

**- Non, toi tu feras les choses plus tard. Elle doit prendre des forces, sinon le bal tu peux y faire une croix dessus, elle ne viendra pas si elle est crevée et molle comme une limace !**

Bella leva les pouces discrètement vers moi et je faillis perdre mon sérieux. J'arrivais à me contrôler et Alice me céda, c'était une première. Du coup elle et Jasper retournèrent se bécoter dans le salon pendant que Bella et moi mangions.

Après avoir fait la vaisselle et rangé la cuisine nous allions dans le salon, Bella était devant moi et je lui rentrais dedans quand elle s'arrêta net d'un coup. Je regardais dans sa direction et les yeux me sortaient de la tête. Alice et Jasper n'étaient plus au stade des bisous gentils, ils étaient carrément en train de faire l'amour sur le canapé. Jamais plus j'irais dessus ! J'attrapais la main de Bella et lui fis signe d'aller dans mon salon de musique, la pièce était isolée et à côté de nous. Une fois à l'intérieur Bella lâcha ma main et se cacha les yeux avec.

**- Ho seigneur je ferais tout pour oublier ce moment ! **

**- Plus jamais je pose mes fesses sur ce canapé ! Elle a une chambre merde ! **

**- Jamais je n'aurais cru voir un jour les fesses de Jaz ! Joue-moi quelque chose s'il te plaît, je veux penser à autre chose…**

Je n'étais pas vraiment d'humeur à jouer mais je me rappelais que j'avais un début de compositions à lui faire écouter. Je m'installais donc et commençais mon morceau.

**- C'est trop beau, qu'est-ce que c'est ? **

**- Tu aimes ? Ça te plaît ? **

**- Oui beaucoup.**

**- C'est pour toi. Il n'est pas fini c'est que le début. **

**- Tu as écrit pour moi ? **

**- Oui, tu m'inspires. **

Elle se jeta sur moi et se serra contre moi en me disant '' Merci'' sans cesse. Le reste de l'après-midi se passa calmement, Alice et Jasper n'avaient pas réapparu c'était très bien. Bella s'était allongée sur le canapé pendant que je jouais quelques morceaux. Finalement il fut l'heure pour elle de rentrer. Demain elle reviendrait pour cette fois travailler sérieusement.

* * *

**voilà pour cette fois.**

**bisous à toutes à très vite pour un chapitre un peu moins gentil...**

**lexi**


	9. Chapter 9

**Bonsoir.**

**Et voici un nouveau chapitre !**

**merci à vous d'être là pour cette fiction.**

**merci aussi à ma bêta qui est toujours là pour moi.**

**bonne lecture.**

* * *

Vendredi, jour de bal, Jasper et moi attendions comme des cons que les filles se décident à descendre. Ça faisait presque trois heures qu'elles étaient là-haut, à chaque fois qu'on montait pour les voir on se faisait gentiment envoyer paître par Alice. Pour l'occasion j'avais dû mettre un costume qui me donnait l'air d'un clown ou d'un pingouin j'hésitais encore, Jasper avait l'air aussi content que moi d'attendre dans cette tenue.

Enfin le bruit des talons des filles se faisait entendre dans les escaliers, machinalement nous nous levions pour les accueillir et j'en eus le souffle coupé. Pas par Alice, je l'avais vue dans ce genre de tenue des centaines de fois j'étais plus étonné du tout ! Par contre Bella… c'était une première et franchement je ne savais pas quoi dire. Elle portait une robe longue et bleue, avec un bustier serti de perles.

Ses cheveux étaient relevés mais quelques mèches tombaient en cascade sur ses épaules. Le maquillage était au top, pour la première fois elle n'avait pas l'air fatigué, pourtant elle l'était énormément. Elle avait aussi gardé le collier que je lui avais offert. Elle me souriait et je tendais ma main vers elle béat d'admiration.

**- Je suis épaté ! Tu es sublime Bella !**

**- Merci… c'est la première fois que je me trouve belle moi aussi. **

**- Ne doute jamais de toi chérie, jamais…**

**- Je t'aime.**

**- Je t'aime encore plus. **

Je me penchais vers elle pour l'embrasser. Ce baiser était différent des autres…

**- Ma puce, évite le gloss la prochaine fois s'il te plaît, je suis pas fan.**

Elle éclatait de rire et je souriais. Ma mère nous prenait en photo sur toutes les coutures et enfin nous partions. C'est moi qui conduisais et comme à chaque fois Bella me caressait la nuque sur le trajet, maintenant quand j'étais seul en voiture ça me manquait. Une fois devant le lycée, la fête battait son plein, j'aidais Bella à descendre et on se dirigeait avec ma sœur et son copain à l'intérieur du gymnase.

Après avoir posé nos manteaux nous découvrions la décoration de la salle. C'était classique mais joli. Pas mal de monde se retournait sur Bella en chuchotant… Eh oui, Bella est belle les mecs ! Pendant un moment je faisais danser Bella quand elle fut trop fatiguée je la gardais sur mes genoux. Alors que la fête continuait, je secouais un peu Bella.

**- Tu me suis ? J'ai un truc à te montrer.**

**- C'est quoi ?**

**- Tu verras… après on rentre si tu veux.**

**- D'accord je viens. **

Je l'embrassais et nous nous éclipsions discrètement du gymnase. Malgré les questions de Bella je ne disais rien et allais dans notre salle de biologie.

**- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait en biologie ?**

- **C'est une surprise ! Reste là… **

**- Ok. **

Je sortais ma clef USB de ma poche et la branchais sur l'ordi du prof. Je montais le son pour qu'elle entende la musique du bal dans Harry Potter 4.

**- Ho Edward…**

**- J'ai regardé la scène quinze fois pour savoir la danser. Miss Swan, m'accorderez-vous cette danse ?**

**- Avec plaisir oui.**

Je l'entraînais alors sur la danse d'ouverture du bal d'Harry Potter. Après des débuts hésitants, je trouvais qu'on se débrouillait bien. Elle rit pendant le porté et m'embrassa au passage. À la fin de la musique je la gardais contre moi.

**- Edward ?**

**- Hum ? **

**- Je t'aime.**

**- Je t'aime aussi. Aller viens Cendrillon, ça va être l'heure. **

**- Oui, je suis crevée en plus.**

**- Je sais. **

Après avoir prévenu Alice que nous partions, je la ramenais chez moi. Ma mère avait réussi à obtenir la permission que Bella dorme chez moi. Ça avait été dur mais elle y était parvenue. Mes parents étaient dans leur chambre quand nous arrivâmes, après nous avoir demandé comment la soirée s'était passée et un bonne nuit, je rejoignis ma chambre avec Bella.

**- Edward ?**

**- Ma puce ?**

**- Tu viens m'aider s'il te plaît ?**

**- J'arrive. **

J'allais dans la salle de bain la rejoindre

**- Dis-moi tout !**

**- Il faut que tu enlèves les lacets de mon bustier.**

**- Je pense pouvoir le faire. **

Je m'exécutais donc à ma mission. Quand ce fut fini, Bella enleva sa robe et je la vis pour la première fois en sous-vêtements.

-** Ne me regarde pas comme ça s'il te plaît…**

**- Comment ?**

**- Comme si j'étais une bête curieuse.**

**- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?**

**- Tu fais une drôle de tête. Je sais que c'est moche. Je suis trop maigre c'est pas appétissant.**

**- Bella, je ne pensais pas à ça ! Tu es très belle et très appétissante crois-moi.**

**- Je n'ai pas les atouts physiques de Tanya.**

**- Et alors ? Elle, elle est aussi intelligente qu'un brin d'herbe ! Non sérieusement Bella, si je ne te savais pas fatiguée jusqu'au bout des cheveux je te ferais des avances. Et puis je vais te gaver comme une oie tu vas grossir si tu le veux !**

**- On dirait un squelette…**

**- Bella arrête ! Je t'aime comme tu es, tu es belle, je t'aime plus que tout ! Tu dois avoir confiance en toi, tu n'as pas vu comment les autres gars te regardaient ce soir ? **

Pour toute réponse j'avais contre moi son petit corps frêle que je serrais dans mes bras.

**- Tu ne te débarrasseras pas de moi parce que tu te montres en sous-vêtements. Au contraire…**

**- J'aimerais pouvoir te donner ce que tu veux.**

**- Tu me donnes déjà ce que je veux. Viens dormir ma chérie, c'est notre première nuit ensemble !**

**- Oui. Je me dépêche.**

**- D'accord et couvre-toi avant que je te saute dessus. **

Elle me fit un petit sourire et je la laissais se préparer. Je l'attendis dans le lit, elle vint se glisser contre moi et je la pris dans mes bras. Après quelques bisous et des '' bonnes nuits'' et des '' je t'aime '' je la laissais s'endormir, chose qui se fit rapidement pour l'un comme pour l'autre.

D'un coup mon lit me parut vide je cherchais le corps de Bella mais ne trouvais rien. J'ouvris alors les yeux pour voir où elle était. Personne. Il était près de deux heures du matin, elle n'avait pas disparu. J'entendis, alors, du bruit dans ma salle de bain, la lumière était effectivement allumée. Je me levais alors pour voir ce qu'elle avait, je frappais mais sans réponse. J'entrais donc et ce que je vis me brisa le cœur. Bella était assise par terre, face aux toilettes, toute tremblante en train de vomir. Elle releva la tête vers moi, ses yeux étaient rouges et larmoyants.

Elle fronça les sourcils peinée avant de se remettre à vomir tout en pleurant. Je me ressaisis et allais m'asseoir derrière elle, je pris ses cheveux dans ma main, passais un bras autour de sa taille et embrassais son épaule en lui chuchotant des mots doux. Je sentis sa main serrer la mienne qui se trouvait sur une de ses hanches. Quand elle eut fini, elle pleurait toujours prise par de violents sanglots.

**- Chut… Chérie arrête, tu te fais du mal… ça va aller mon ange, c'est fini. Calme-toi s'il plaît.**

**- Je suis… je suis fatiguée… j'en peux plus…**

**- Je sais chérie. Je suis là… **

Je la serrais contre moi alors qu'elle sanglotait encore et d'un coup plus rien.

**- Bella ? **

Pas de réponse, elle était inconsciente. Je commençais à paniquer sérieusement. Je la portais jusqu'à mon lit. Je devais faire quoi ? Soudain je pensais à mon père et me mis à hurler comme un fou de ma chambre pour ne pas quitter Bella, elle avait un pouls c'était déjà ça. Mon père arriva ainsi que ma mère, Alice et Jasper. Vu comment j'avais crié ça ne m'étonna pas.

**- Edward qu'est-ce qui se passe ?**

**- Papa, Bella a fait un malaise, elle a beaucoup vomi, beaucoup pleuré, elle a dit qu'elle en pouvait plus et d'un coup plus rien. **

**- Elle est à bout de forces cette gamine… Esmée appelle une ambulance s'il te plaît. **

Il vint à côté de moi pour s'occuper de Bella. Je guettais le moindre signe pouvant annoncer son réveil mais rien, l'ambulance arriva, ses parents aussi. J'allais monter dans ma voiture pour suivre l'ambulance quand le shérif Swan s'approcha de moi, mon père le suivait de près.

**- Vous n'irez nulle part jeune homme. Vous avez fait assez de bêtise pour ce soir !**

**- C'est pas ma faute si Bella a fait un malaise, elle est malade et fatiguée.**

**- Si vous ne l'aviez pas obligée à sortir ce soir, rien de ça ne serait arrivé.  
**

**- Bella est assez grande pour savoir ce qu'elle veut faire. Je ne l'obligerai jamais à rien ! **

**- Si vous n'étiez pas entré dans sa vie tout irait mieux ! Depuis qu'elle est soi-disant amoureuse rien ne va ! **

**- J'aime Bella et elle m'aime ! On ne fait rien de mal !**

**- Je vous interdis d'approcher ma fille à l'avenir.**

**- Vous ne pouvez pas.**

**- Vous n'entrerez ni dans sa chambre d'hôpital, ni chez nous ! Et votre petite virée début janvier vous pouvez l'oublier aussi ! **

Il fit demi-tour pour aller à sa voiture, Renée était montée avec Bella. Je suivis son père, il n'avait pas le droit de me faire passer pour responsable de son malaise, il n'avait pas le droit de m'interdire de la voir.

**- Vous ne pouvez pas interdire des choses pareilles ! Je n'y suis pour rien ! Elle ne sera jamais d'accord avec votre décision !**

**- Edward arrête…**

**- Mais papa, il n'a pas le droit ! Il ne peut pas m'interdire de la voir !**

**- Edward calme-toi… ça ne réglera rien. Laisse-le… ça passera.**

**- Mais je l'aime ! Bella ! **

Jasper vint aider mon père à me retenir, l'ambulance partit emmenant Bella loin de moi. J'avais l'impression qu'on m'arrachait le cœur.

Durant toute une semaine je n'avais eu aucune nouvelle d'elle. Même mon père ne savait pas grand-chose, son collègue n'avait plus le droit de transmettre des informations sur l'état de santé de Bella, il ne l'avait même pas vue. J'étais vraiment mal, elle me manquait, je m'inquiétais pour elle. Alice avait essayé d'y aller, Jasper aussi mais le chef Swan était toujours là et les envoyait balader.

J'allais devenir fou ! Tous mes devoirs étaient faits et j'avais fait le ménage dans ma chambre, une grande première qui ne se reproduirait pas. Dans deux jours c'était Noël, je m'étais fait une joie de passer les fêtes avec elle, j'avais le cadeau parfait pour elle et maintenant je me retrouvais comme un con. Mon téléphone sonna et je décrochais sans regarder.

**- Ouai ?**

**- Edward ? C'est Bella… **

Je me levais de sur mon lit d'un bond. C'était elle, j'entendais sa voix pour la première fois depuis une semaine.

**- Bella ! Comment tu vas ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu es où ?**

**- Toujours à l'hôpital. Je vais mieux et il se passe que mes parents sont de vrais cons ! J'ai même pas le droit à mon téléphone, j'appelle avec l'aide d'une infirmière… **

**- Je t'aime Bella. J'ai vécu une semaine de torture ! On peut se voir ? **

**- Mes parents devraient céder oui. Je refuse de leur parler ou de les regarder depuis que je sais que tu as interdiction de m'approcher. C'était pas ta faute ce malaise… Merci d'avoir été là d'ailleurs. Tu me manques.**

**- Tu me manques aussi ma puce. **

**- Je t'aime. Ho il faut que je te laisse. J'essaye de t'appeler plus tard ou demain. Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime ! **

**- Je t'aime, je pense à toi.**

**- Moi aussi, tout le temps. Je raccroche mon chéri, je t'aime**

Elle raccrocha, je rangeais mon téléphone à la fois heureux mais aussi triste. J'avais voulu lui parler plus, savoir pourquoi elle était encore à l'hôpital… Je voulais la toucher, l'embrasser, la prendre contre moi. En revanche elle m'aimait toujours et ne céderait pas à ses parents, j'étais rassuré. Quelques heures plus tard, pendant le déjeuner on sonna à la porte. Ma mère alla ouvrir, c'était la mère de Bella.

Elle annonça qu'elle n'était pas d'accord avec le choix de son mari et que Bella était malheureuse. Elle m'autorisa donc à retrouver Bella mais je ne devais pas m'attendre à avoir de bonnes relations avec son père. Je m'en fichais, tout ce que je voulais c'était elle. Je ne finissais pas mon déjeuner et filais à l'hôpital directement.

Après qu'on m'ait renseigné sur le numéro de sa chambre je grimpais les étages et frappais à la porte. Pas de réponse. J'ouvris doucement la porte au cas où elle dorme mais non elle fixait la télé, assise dans un fauteuil, elle regardait un film et avait les yeux fixés sur l'écran. Je regardais comment elle avait l'air d'aller, elle avait une perfusion à la main gauche et c'était tout, sinon elle n'avait pas changé.

- **Tu regardes même pas Harry Potter ! **

**- Hann ! Edward ! **

Elle se leva et tendit les bras vers moi. Je me précipitais vers elle pour la serrer contre moi.

**- Tu m'as manqué Edward…**

**- Toi aussi… Ta mère est venue chez moi pour me dire que j'avais le droit de te voir. Je suis venu aussitôt. **

**- Je savais qu'elle craquerait. Embrasse-moi…**

Elle n'allait pas me le dire deux fois ! Je pris son visage entre mes mains et l'embrassais avec tout mon amour et elle me le rendit bien. Je m'asseyais sur le fauteuil et la prenais sur mes genoux.

**- Alors dis-moi tout ! **

**- Je passe toutes mes vacances ici à ''reprendre des forces''. Ils me dopent à la vitamine et d'autres trucs. J'ai interdiction de faire le moindre effort si je veux retourner en cours à la rentrée. Mais je sais que je vais devoir être de plus en plus absente, je tiendrais pas. Je fais que dormir… je n'arrête pas mais je sens que ça me fait du bien. **

**- Je viendrais tous les jours, ça ira mieux. **

**- Rien que de te voir ça me remonte le moral. Et toi ?**

**- J'ai cru devenir fou ! J'ai même fait le ménage de ma chambre pour me changer les idées. **

**- Whaou Edward je suis épatée !**

Elle m'embrassait.

**- Je suis désolée pour tout ça. Super première nuit… **

**- C'est pas ta faute. On se rattrapera !**

**- Ouuuuiiii… **

Elle baillait à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Je souriais et la calais contre moi. Elle s'endormit assez rapidement tout en s'accrochant à moi comme par peur que je m'en aille. Mais je ne partirai pas, ça jamais !

* * *

**voilà voilà**

**J'espère que ça vous à plus.**

**n'oublier pas de laisser une petite trace de votre passage...**

**biz**

**Lexi**


	10. Chapter 10

**Bonsoir,**

**j'ai l'impression que vous êtes de moins en moins nombreuse à me suivre... est-ce qu'une impression ?**

**En tout cas pour les survivantes voici la suite et je vous remercies.**

**bonne lecture**

* * *

25 décembre ! On y était… après avoir fait l'ouverture des cadeaux avec ma famille je me rendais à l'hôpital pour voir Bella, depuis 3 jours j'avais le droit de la revoir et j'en perdais pas une minute. Je frappais à sa porte et entrais.

**- Ho le Père Noël. Tu es beau avec ton bonnet de Père Noël !**

**- N'est-ce pas ? Puisque tu es folle de jalousie je t'en offre un ! Joyeux Noël chérie !**

**- Merci. Fallait pas… alors comment je suis ?**

**- Magnifique, ça te va très bien ! **

Elle rit et m'embrassa. Je m'asseyais à côté d'elle.

**- Alors tu as eu quoi ?**

**- Des bouquins et un pc ! Et toi ?**

**- Des partitions.**

**- C'est tout ?**

**- Non, mais je te dirais après que tu aies ouvert mes cadeaux.**

**- Heu… à ce propos… moi j'ai rien pour toi je suis désolée. **

**- C'est pas grave Bella. T'en fais pas, tu peux m'en faire un très beau dans quelques minutes.**

**- Tu m'intrigues…**

**- Voilà le premier ! **

Je lui tendis le cadeau quant elle découvrit ce que c'était elle explosa de rire. J'avais fait un montage pour qu'elle soit aux côtés de Cédric.

**- Je te cache pas que j'ai galéré !**

**- J'adore. Tiens regarde je la mets là, à la place de toi et moi ! **

**- Non là ça ne va pas le faire. **

Elle souriait et je lui offrais son deuxième cadeau.

**- Un disque ?**

**- Oui, avec les compositions que j'ai faites pour toi et d'autres que tu aimes bien plus Clair de Lune jouée par moi. **

**- Ho c'est trop bien ! Merci je t'aime !**

**- Moi aussi… tiens voilà le dernier. **

Je lui donnais une enveloppe. Quand elle découvrit ce qu'elle contenait elle poussa un cri de joie.

**- On va voir les Kings Of Leon ?**

**- Oui ! **

**- Ho Edward merci, merci, merci ! Tu réalises un de mes rêves là ! **

**- J'ai pour objectif de tous les réaliser… **

Elle se jeta sur moi et m'embrassa avec fougue.

**- Comment ça se passe ?**

**- Alors je t'explique. Le concert tombe samedi soir de la rentrée, on loupe les cours du vendredi on part tôt, genre vers 9h00. Samedi concert, dimanche repos et on revient lundi.**

**- On loupe deux journées ?**

**- Oui, mais c'est des petites journées.**

**- Oui c'est vrai. Pourquoi on part pas dimanche ?**

**- Parce que le concert va finir sûrement tard et qu'on a de la route.**

**- Attends c'est où ?**

**- Los Angeles !**

**- Tu es sérieux ?**

**- Oui. **

**- La plage ? Le soleil ?**

**- Oui enfin, oublie pas qu'on est en hiver quand même. **

**- Je m'en fiche ! Ha c'est trop bien. Han ! Mais mes parents ?**

**- C'est arrangé, t'en fais pas même ta séance de rayon a été déplacée. Mes parents offrent l'hôtel, en acceptant de venir tu me fais un très, très beau cadeau…**

**- Bien sûr que je viens ! Merci mon amour merci ! Je vais en faire encore le moins possible pour être en forme pour ce week-end ! Je suis déjà impatiente ! Mon père ne doit pas être ravi.**

**- Et le mot est faible. Mais on s'en fiche, on se fait un petit week-end en amoureux.**

**- Ho oui ! Dire qu'il y a un mois je te traitais de sale con friqué et égoïste ! J'étais prête à jouer aux fléchettes avec ta tête pour cible.**

**- E.T l'anorexique se rebelle !**

**- Tu as de la chance que je t'aime maintenant ! **

Je riais et elle se mettait contre moi, je l'embrassais sur la tête. Quelqu'un frappa à la porte, Bella autorisa la personne à entrer sans se détacher de moi. Une infirmière entra en souriant.

**- Bonjour, joyeux Noël ! Vous devez être LE Edward ?**

**- Heu oui je crois bien.**

**- C'est grâce à moi que Bella a pu appeler l'autre jour.**

**- Ha oui. Merci beaucoup.**

**- De rien, elle a rien lâché.**

**- Elle lâche jamais rien**

**- Ha ça ! Moi non plus, on change la perf Bella.**

**- Tu vas me piquer ?**

**- Oui, on la met à la main droite.**

**- Non… Edward…**

**- Pense à notre week-end chérie et je suis là.**

**- Hum… **

Elle s'assit correctement sur le lit, l'infirmière lui libéra sa main gauche et prépara le matériel pour piquer la droite.

**- Parle-moi. **

**- De quoi ?**

**- Trouve un truc je sais pas…**

**- Heu… pour L.A j'ai demandé si on pouvait avoir des places V.I.P pour le concert.**

**- C'était pas possible ?**

**- Non. Ils faisaient pas de place spéciale cancéreuse ! **

**- Idiot, bête et méchant ! **

**- Voilà Bella c'est fait ! **

**- Déjà ?**

**- Oui. Ton copain idiot, bête et méchant a réussi à te distraire, tu t'es rendue compte de rien. **

**- Ho bah merci ! **

Elle m'embrassa sur la joue et se leva pendant que l'infirmière repartait.

**- Tu va où ?**

**- Voir comment vont les toilettes, ça fait un moment que j'ai pas pris de leur nouvelle. **

**- T'es aussi bête que moi !**

**- Tu déteins sur moi. **

Elle sourit et alla dans la salle de bain. Le reste de l'après midi on le passa à se chamailler ou à se câliner

Déjà la rentrée ! Bella était revenue chez elle hier, là je l'attendais sur le parking du lycée, normalement elle devait venir. De ma voiture je vis James et sa bande, ils lançaient des boules de neige sur les autres élèves et ça les faisaient rire. J'aurais pu être avec eux en ce moment, je ne regrettais pas de les avoir quittés, je secouais la tête dépité par leur comportement et par la bêtise dont j'avais fait preuve en faisant partie de cette bande. Ils étaient méchants rien de plus, c'était juste pour le plaisir d'embêter les autres. Je sentais une main caresser mes cheveux et une voix me parler.

**- Tu valais mieux qu'eux… Ils sont idiot et le resteront toute leur vie. Tu n'as jamais été comme eux chéri… **

Bella était dans ma voiture, je ne l'avais pas entendue arriver. Je me tournais vers elle et l'embrassais, elle répondit à mon baiser et posa son front contre le mien.

**- Bonjour ma chérie**

**- Bonjour.**

**- Comment tu vas ?**

**- Bien, ça me fait bizarre d'être dehors.**

**- Je suis content de te voir là en tout cas. **

Elle m'embrassa de nouveau et me caressa la joue.

**- Aller on y va, j'ai soif d'apprendre !**

**- Oui allons-y. **

Nous sortîmes de la voiture pour aller en cours. Je lui portais ses affaires quand je le pouvais pour lui éviter la moindre fatigue. La semaine se passa plutôt bien, elle se reposait beaucoup, parfois quand elle n'avait pas beaucoup de cours l'après-midi elle rentrait chez elle. Enfin jeudi arriva, je devais dormir chez Bella pour partir tôt le vendredi matin, j'appréhendais un peu la soirée avec ses parents mais au final Bella avait tout prévu.

À peine arrivé je montais dans sa chambre, la porte devait rester ouverte quand même, elle avait préparé un plateau-repas et nous mangions sur le lit devant la télé. À l'heure du coucher sa mère m'informa gentiment que le canapé était prêt. Après une douche et plein de bisous à ma Bella je descendis pour dormir. J'étais un peu frustré de la savoir juste à l'étage dans un bon lit alors que moi j'avais le droit à un canapé inconfortable pour dormir.

En plus le chauffage était sûrement monté au maximum je mourrais de chaud. J'étais certain que le chef Swan l'avais fait exprès. Je tournais, virais sur mon canapé, je rageais car demain j'avais beaucoup de route à faire. Je me redressais quand j'entendis des pas légers dans les escaliers.

**- Tu ne dors pas ?**

**- Non… j'arrête pas de penser que tu es juste en bas et qu'on peut pas dormir ensemble. Il fait super chaud ici !**

**- Ton père a mis le chauffage.**

**- Roh il exagère… je vais le baisser. **

Elle alla régler la température et revint vers moi.

**- Qu'est-que tu fais ?**

**- Je viens dormir avec toi. Ils te diront rien, c'est moi qui est venue avec toi pas le contraire. Remets un t-shirt par contre. Moi ça me gêne pas mais minimisons la casse. **

**- J'ai pas envie de me faire virer à coups de pied.**

**- On se lève en premier de toute façon. S'il te plaît mon chéri…**

**- Bon ok mais à tes risques et périls.**

**- Oui ! **

Elle vint se mettre à côté de moi et posa sa tête sur mon torse. Je caressais ses cheveux et comme par magie elle et moi nous nous endormîmes rapidement. À 7h00 le réveil de mon téléphone sonna, je l'éteignis et me tournai vers Bella, elle dormait encore et j'embrassais son visage.

**- Ma puce ? C'est l'heure…**

**- Hum… Edward…**

**- Quoi ? Tu dormiras dans la voiture. **

Elle se tourna dos à moi toujours en continuant de marmonner. Je crois qu'elle dormait encore.

**- Edward… j'ai envie de toi… tellement envie si tu savais.**

Là je m'y attendais pas. J'avais envie d'elle bien sûr mais je ne voulais pas la brusquer. L'entendre me le dire me faisait un drôle d'effet. Je décidais de vite me lever avant d'avoir quelques problèmes au niveau du bas-ventre. Je m'autorisais à faire le petit-déjeuner pour nous deux. J'étais en train de tartiner les biscottes quand deux petits bras entourèrent ma taille, je souriais.

**- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas réveillé ?**

**- J'ai essayé de le faire mais tu dormais profondément.**

**- J'ai fait de très beaux rêves oui.**

**- Oui je crois que j'ai pu entendre.**

**- Comment ça ?**

**- Tu as dit '' Edward… j'ai envie de toi… tellement envie si tu savais'' merci d'ailleurs.**

**- Ho merde ! Pardon !**

**- Non c'est pas grave. Aller on mange… **

Bella s'assit face à moi mais ne me regarda pas. J'aurais dû me taire pour le coup. Ses parents arrivèrent, son père avait l'air déçu de ne pas avoir vu qui avait dormi où. Après un petit déjeuner plutôt silencieux je chargeais la voiture après avoir rangé le salon. Je montais chercher Bella dans sa chambre, elle était assise.

**- On y va Bella ? **

**- Ouais j'arrive...**

**- Bella ça va pas ?**

**- Si, si.**

**- C'est à cause de ce que j'ai dit ce matin ? Je suis désolé j'aurais dû le garder pour moi. **

**- Edward, promets-moi qu'on fera l'amour ce week-end. Tout sera réuni pour que ce soit parfait. **

**- Bella je… j'ai envie de faire ça avec toi, je t'aime mais je ne veux pas qu'on programme quoi que ce soit. Si… disons l'occasion se présente alors oui on fera l'amour. **

**- Je t'aime. **

Je souris et la pris dans mes bras, en voyant l'heure on se décida à partir. Après plusieurs recommandations à Bella et menaces pour moi de la part de ses parents on prit la route direction Los Angeles. Comme à son habitude Bella me caressa la nuque un moment avant de s'endormir un peu.

Une fois arrivés dans notre chambre d'hôtel je n'en pouvais plus, j'avais mal partout et j'étais mort de fatigue. Après une douche et un repas rapide j'allais me coucher, Bella avait visiblement décidé de me masser car ses mains s'activèrent sur les points douloureux de mon dos, je me détendis très vite et finis par m'endormir.

* * *

**voilà pour cette fois.**

**biz et dit ce que vous en pensez =)**

**Merci**

**Lexi (Alexiaa2803 twitter)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Bonjour !**

**Vous me rassurez, vous êtes toujours là et continuez à l'être, ça me motive.**

**Juste une petite question à_ LuneBlanche_ que je ne peu pas contacté par mail suite à son reviews.**

**" à quel site tu n'arrives pas à te connecter ? j'ai peur de ne pas bien comprendre... Je serais ravi de t'aider dans le mesure du possible... "**

**Voilà Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Je me réveillais complètement reposé, à côté de moi Bella dormait toujours. J'appelais pour qu'on nous apporte le petit déjeuner en chambre et allais prendre une douche, quand je sortis Bella dormait toujours et on frappa à la porte. Je réceptionnais le plateau et le posais sur une petite table avant de me remettre dans le lit. Je n'avais pas encore touché ma petite amie qu'elle se mit à parler mais cette fois elle ne dormait pas.

**- Hum… ça sent la nourriture. **

**- Oui, le petit déjeuner est servi.**

**- Je meurs de faim…**

**- Alors viens. **

Je l'embrassai et elle ouvrit les yeux tout en me souriant. Elle m'épatait cette fille, elle avait tout pour s'apitoyer sur son sort et pleurer des journées entières mais non, elle était toujours souriante et ne se laissait pas abattre, jamais elle ne jouait les victimes, sauf pour m'embêter. Comme à son habitude elle dévorait ce qu'il y avait à manger.

**- Merci pour le massage hier au fait.**

**- Ho de rien. Je peux te prendre ton pain là ?**

**- Oui vas-y. Bon tu veux faire quoi aujourd'hui ? On se balade un peu avant le concert ?**

**- Oui, je veux voir la mer et marcher dans le sable. J'aurais vécu ça au moins une fois dans ma vie.**

**- Tu verras un jour tu vivras ici et dans 20 ans tu en auras marre de marcher dans le sable. **

**- Oui mais je sais pas ce que je ferais dans 20 ans. Alors on vit au jour le jour et on va à la plage. Je l'ai décidé.**

**- Et si je veux pas ?**

**- On ne contredit pas une mourante. Mais si tu veux on peut aller sur Hollywood Boulevard après.**

**- Oui et on est obligé de faire une photo devant le Hollywood.**

**- Oui. Mais tu sais qu'on est là demain aussi.**

**- Oui, mais c'est pas une raison pour traîner alors je vais m'habiller. **

Je souris et l'attendis patiemment. Après avoir pris un plan de la ville nous nous dirigeâmes vers la plage de Malibu, celle où Bella voulait aller. Une fois arrivés, elle fut émerveillée par ce qu'elle vit. Pendant près de deux heures elle joua avec les vagues et s'esclaffa quand l'eau lui passa sur les pieds. Je la coursais le long de la plage, on écrivit nos prénoms sur le sable partout, on se bombarda de photos en couple ou séparés.

Je n'avais jamais vu Bella aussi heureuse que durant cette matinée. On oubliait tout, il n'y avait que nous et le bonheur. Vers midi elle réclama de quoi manger, je lui offris un hot dog et des frites qu'elle prit plaisir à manger. Dans l'après-midi nous allions sur Hollywood Boulevard, on chercha et photographiait les prénoms de célébrités qu'on connaissait.

Ce fut une très bonne journée, on rentra un peu à l'hôtel pour se reposer avant le concert, Bella vérifiait toutes les 15 secondes si elle avait les places dans son sac et si elle avait assez de batterie dans son appareil photo.

Enfin l'heure de départ, ma petite amie était excitée comme une puce et sautillait tout le long du chemin. La salle était immense on se faufila dans la foule pour être le plus près possible de la scène et on était plutôt bien placés.

**- T'es heureuse Bella ?**

**- Très, très heureuse oui. Merci je crois bien que c'est la plus belle journée de ma vie.**

**- Elle n'est pas finie, le concert peut être très nul ! **

**- Non je pense pas. **

**- Tu vois bien ?**

**- Oui ça va.**

**- Je te porterais un peu si tu veux.**

**- D'accord. Pour l'instant je veux un bisou. **

Je me penchais sur elle pour l'embrassais c'était doux et tendre et je me sentais comme seul au monde avec elle malgré la foule qui nous entourait. Juste avant le concert ma mère m'appela et celle de Bella aussi après quelques brèves paroles pour rassurer nos mamans inquiètes, le groupe entra enfin en scène. Bella sautait, chantait et criait comme une folle. Sa chanson préférée allait être interprétée après l'entracte et je la portais sur mes épaules. Un type me tapa sur le bras et je me retournai.

**- On voit rien alors remettez-la par terre ! **

**- Elle non plus elle voit rien, elle a payé sa place comme tout le monde elle a donc le droit de voir comme tout le monde ! **

**- Sauf si ça embête les autres ! **

Bella se penchait vers moi et l'homme.

**- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?**

**- On voit rien avec vous !**

**- J'ai le cancer, je suis en phase terminale c'est sûrement le dernier plaisir qu'il va me rester alors ce que vous pensez je m'en fous complètement. Si vous ne me croyez pas, appelez mon médecin. **

Le type la regarda attentivement et finit par s'excuser et se recula un peu. Je souriais et tapotais la jambe de Bella. Elle n'était pas du tout en phase terminale mais elle lui avait cloué le bec. Je la gardais sur mes épaules le temps de la chanson qu'elle avait filmé, le reste elle le passa dos à moi, mes bras autour d'elle.

On quitta la salle de concert, Bella avait très chaud et se sentait pas très bien. J'allais l'asseoir sur un banc, elle s'allongea la tête sur mes jambes et respira doucement. Je caressais ses cheveux doucement.

**- Ça va ?**

**- Oui juste un coup de chaud. C'était vraiment super, je ne t'en serais jamais assez reconnaissante.**

**- Tu peux le faire.**

**- Comment ? **

**- En guérissant. **

**- Ho Edward… je te promets de me battre jusqu'au bout. Je te le jure ! **

Elle se releva et m'embrassa tendrement. Après un petit câlin et une gaufre au chocolat on retourna à l'hôtel. J'allais prendre ma douche, Bella me suivit et me rejoignit dans le lit.

**- Au fait Bella, bravo pour avoir rembarré le type tout à l'heure.**

**- J'allais pas me laisser faire non mais ! Et puis j'ai pas vraiment menti, je suis pas en phase terminale mais j'ai le cancer. **

**- Je ne pensais pas que tu étais capable de faire un truc du genre.**

**- Je suis capable de tout pour quelque chose que j'aime. **

**- Et pour quelqu'un ?**

**- Encore plus.**

Je souriais et la calais contre moi pour la câliner. Pendant un moment il ne se passa rien, mais soudain je sentis sa main caresser l'intérieur de ma cuisse et effleurer mon sexe. Je l'arrêtais en posant ma main sur la mienne, elle se releva pour me fixer.

**- Mais Edward !**

**- Bella tu as failli faire un malaise tout à l'heure, il est tard tu dois être épuisée…**

**- Je vais bien, je suis en forme ! J'ai envie de faire ça avec toi. **

**- Moi aussi Bella mais…**

**- Non pas de mais ! C'est quoi ton problème ? Tu n'attraperas pas le cancer en faisant l'amour ! Ok je suis pas blonde et pulpeuse comme Tanya mais tu es censé m'aimer. Ho non ça te gênait pas de t'envoyer en l'air juste pour le fun dans les chiottes pour filles du lycée avec une pétasse qui n'était même pas ta copine ! Mais quand il s'agit de moi ho la la attention à la poupée de porcelaine ! Je ne suis pas en sucre et peut-être qu'à la prochaine occasion ça sera trop tard parce que je serai vraiment malade et incapable de faire quoi que ce soit. Là je vais bien, j'ai passé une journée de rêve et je voudrais qu'elle se finisse aussi bien je… **

Je la coupais d'un baiser et la rallongeais pour la surplomber. Elle répondit avec beaucoup de ferveur et passa ses bras autour de moi. J'embrassais son cou, sa gorge, mordillais son oreille, caressais ses jambes, ses hanches son ventre. Je n'oubliais rien, enfin j'essayais.

Peu à peu nous nous déshabillâmes l'un et l'autre puis finalement nous nous retrouvâmes nus. C'était la première fois que nos deux corps étaient en contact de cette manière. Je n'avais jamais vu Bella nue et Bella ne m'avait jamais vu nu. Je me reculais un peu d'elle, il fallait que je nous protège.

**- Edward ?**

**- Je vais chercher un préservatif… j'arrive. **

J'allais chercher mon portefeuille j'en avais toujours un là-dedans, je n'avais pas le temps d'en chercher dans mes valises. Une fois en possession de l'objet de ma convoitise, je l'enfilais et retournais vers Bella, elle ne me regardait pas et fixait le plafond, elle ne tourna la tête que lorsque je me remis sur le lit, elle me fit un grand sourire.

**- Edward ? Si je disais que puisque je ne t'ai pas offert de cadeau de Noël je t'offre ma virginité ce soir…**

**- C'est un magnifique cadeau qui mérite toute cette attente. **

Elle sourit et m'embrassa, je repris mes caresses sur ce corps que je découvrais doucement. Je sursautais quand Bella poussa un cri, je n'avais rien fait. Son regard était vrillé sur mon érection. Ha…

**- Bella ? Dis-moi tout.**

**- Mais ça rentrera jamais ! **

**- Hein ?**

**- Ton… dans… ça rentrera pas !**

**- Mais bien sûr que si. Bella ne te préoccupe pas de ça… ne pense pas à ça. Concentre-toi sur le plaisir, les sensations, le reste c'est naturel. Ça rentre pour tout le monde, pourquoi pas nous ?**

**- Tu as raison mais… c'est impressionnant.**

**- Bella chut sinon ça va être impressionnant dans l'autre sens !**

**- Ok, ok… je te laisse faire, j'ai confiance. **

Je repris mes caresses et mes baisers, je faisais en sorte qu'elle se détende le plus possible. Finalement je me positionnais entre ses jambes et poussais en elle doucement. Je sentis ses mains se crisper dans mon dos, sa tête était tournée et ses yeux fermés.

**- Bella regarde-moi… regarde ma puce… tout va bien, je t'aime tu es formidable, je t'aime, je t'aime… **

Elle me regarda et j'en profitais pour l'embrasser et m'introduire plus en elle. Je sentis son hymen se rompre, elle gémit en se mordant la lèvre. Je ne m'arrêtais pas, je me mouvais en elle de plus en plus vite, ses gémissements de douleur devinrent des cris de plaisir. J'étais bien en elle, nos corps se complétaient à merveille, je l'aimais. Bella me surprit quand ses mains appuyèrent sur mes fesses pour m'inciter à aller plus vite, je réalisais son désir en accélérant encore le rythme de notre rapport.

Elle était proche, je le sentais, elle murmurait mon prénom et d'autres choses incompréhensibles. Finalement je sentis ses parois se resserrer autour de moi et elle atteignit l'orgasme pour la première fois. Je vins à mon tour quelques secondes après, j'aurais voulu profiter d'être en elle encore un peu mais je devais enlever ma protection. Je m'écartai d'elle et allai dans la salle de bain, j'enlevai le préservatif, me nettoyai un peu et rejoignis Bella. Elle se colla à moi et je l'embrassais sur le front.

**- Comment tu vas ?**

**- Très, très bien… merci Edward.**

**- Tu vois que c'est rentré !**

**- Tu oublies cette remarque de ma part !**

**- Ho ça non ! Tu vas en entendre parler…**

**- Ne le dis à personne.  
**

**- Promis ça reste entre toi et moi, mais tu en entendras parler quand même.**

**- Génial… **

Je la cajolai encore quelques instants.

**- Je t'aime Bella. C'était vraiment génial, tu es parfaite.**

**- Merci.**

**- Ne rougis pas c'est vrai. **

J'éteignis la lumière.

**- Dormons maintenant.**

**- Oui je suis épuisée.**

**- La journée a été longue. Bonne nuit pas puce, je t'aime.**

**- Je t'aime. **

Très vite nous nous endormions, la nuit fut douce et reposante. Le matin en me réveillant j'étais tout seul dans le lit. Je me relevais sur les coudes.

**- Bella ?**

**- Oui ! J'arrive**.

Elle arriva avec un plateau petit-déjeuner, elle me fit un grand sourire et je pus observer un magnifique déshabillé bleu transparent qui ne cachait rien de ses dessous. Je vis que le plateau était un peu lourd pour elle et j'allais l'aider.

**- Où tu as eu ça ?**

**- Au room service.**

**- Je parle de ta tenue.**

**- Alice me l'a donné. Tu… tu n'aimes pas ?**

**- Au contraire Bella ! Viens par ici toi.**

J'attrapais ses hanches pendant qu'elle riait. Ma main passa sous sa nuisette et bientôt sous son boxer, Bella se laissa aller dans son plaisir sous mes tendres caresses. J'ôtais son bas et ma bouche alla cajoler son intimité, après son orgasme je lui fis une nouvelle fois l'amour.

* * *

**voilà voilà.**

**prochain chapitre, un petit coup dure pour nos deux héros.**

**dite moi ce que vous pensez de leurs journée...**

**bisous, bisous**

**lexi**


	12. Chapter 12

**bonsoir.**

**Et voici un nouveau chapitre.**

**merci à vous d'être là et merci à ma bêta de son travaille.**

**Petit message a LuneBlance**

**j'ai essayer avec tout les téléphone que j'ai pu approcher et j'arrive à aller sur mais il est fait déferrement que sur un ordi. par contre je n'ai pas d'Iphone je n'ai pas pu essayer avec.. désolée. si quelqu'un sais comment aller sur Fanfiction à partir d'un de ses appareils dite le...**

**en tout cas bonne lecture.**

* * *

Cela faisait trois mois que Bella et moi étions ensemble. Tout allait très bien entre nous, depuis qu'on avait fait l'amour ensemble pour la première fois Bella s'était avérée être une véritable tentatrice. Elle était surprenante sur tous les points, toujours prête à essayer de nouvelle chose et très coquine. Malheureusement à certains moments sa maladie l'empêchait de faire certaines choses, il arrivait qu'elle ne sorte pas du lit car elle manquait de force.

Pendant le week-end elle avait fait un séjour à l'hôpital pour voir l'évolution de son cancer, mon père et son médecin avaient bon espoir sur sa guérison. Pour l'heure nous étions en bio, c'était jeudi, j'avais du retard sur ce que dictait le prof et recopiais sur la feuille de Bella, elle avait fini de prendre ses notes, arrivé à la fin de la page, elle avait écrit ''Edward, je t'aime'' et comme un con j'écrivais moi aussi '' Edward, je t'aime'' sur ma feuille, c'est pour dire si j'étais concentré. Bella pouffa de rire et je souris en lui caressant la cuisse sous la table. Le prof parla de je ne sais pas trop quoi, je sais que le cours était sur les organes humains mais je ne m'y intéressais pas vraiment sauf quand Tanya prit la parole.

**- Monsieur ?**

**- Oui Tanya ?**

**- Si un organe comme le foie est touché par un cancer comment ça se soigne ?**

**- Nous n'en sommes pas à cette partie du cours Tanya.**

**- Bella pourrait nous expliquer ! Vu qu'elle a un cancer du foie. C'est intéressant d'avoir une intervention d'une personne qui s'y connaît.**

Silence total dans la classe, même le prof ne savait pas quoi dire. Bella était toute tendue et ne bougeait pas. Moi je fixais Tanya avec rage, ma main était toujours sur la cuisse de ma copine. Les autres élèves regardaient Bella les yeux remplis de questions. Le prof se racla la gorge.

**- Miss Denali je pense que vous vous trompez et je vous prie de ne pas dire de telles choses. C'est grave ce que vous insinuez.**

**- Je sais que c'est vrai, ma mère a entendu celle de Bella en parler avec le père d'Edward au supermarché. Alors Bella ? **

À ce moment-là tout le monde parla en même temps, on pouvait entendre '' Bella tu vas mourir ?'' '' C'est tes cheveux ou une perruque ?'' '' C'est pour ça que tu es si maigre ?'' '' Depuis quand ? C'est à cause de ça les malaises ?'' Bella ne savait pas quoi faire ou quoi dire, le prof réclama le silence en vain, Tanya souriait, satisfaite de son effet, j'avais des envies de meurtre. Je sentis Bella bouger, elle se leva pour sortir en courant de la salle de cours. Je me levais à mon tour pour la suivre.

**- Bella ! Bella attends-moi.**

Je la rattrapais et la pris par le poignet. Elle me regarda avant d'éclater en sanglots. Je la pris contre moi.

**- Je suis désolé ma puce, ce sont des abrutis ne les écoute pas. **

**- Je veux rentrer chez moi.**

**- Oui. Attends deux secondes. **

Je pris mon téléphone pour appeler Alice. Je lui laissais un message pour lui demander de récupérer nos affaires de cours et je nous dirigeais vers ma voiture pour la ramener chez elle. Il n'y avait personne chez elle à cette heure-là. Aussitôt rentrée elle mit en marche son ordinateur.

**- Ho non…**

**- Quoi ?**

**- Regarde. Tout le monde va être au courant, c'est sur tous les réseaux sociaux. '' L'info du jour : Bella Swan a un cancer.''**

**- Bella, regarde pas ça. **

**- Je vais devenir l'attraction du lycée. Etre transparente me plaisait, personne ne faisait attention à moi et maintenant je vais être l'attraction de tout le monde. Tout ce que je ne voulais pas. **

**- Bella on s'en moque ! Tanya est une idiote, elle voulait faire son petit effet elle a réussi sur le coup. Quand ils verront que ta maladie n'a aucun intérêt pour eux ils lâcheront l'affaire.**

**- Tu seras là ?**

**- Bien évidemment que je serai là. Je serais toujours là Bella. Je t'aime, je crois que tu comprends pas à quel point je suis fou amoureux de toi. Et le premier qui te fait une réflexion je lui arrache les yeux ! **

Elle ne dit rien et regarda de nouveau l'écran de son ordinateur.

**- On se voit demain Edward.**

**- Quoi ? Non je reste avec toi.**

**- S'il te plaît laisse-moi. J'ai besoin d'être seule.**

**- Tu viens demain ? Tu me le promets ?**

**- Non, ça dépendra.**

**- Bella t'es pas en train de rompre ?**

**- Non, je veux juste être seule.**

**- Je t'aime.**

**- Je sais.**

J'allais l'embrasser sur la tête, elle ne broncha pas. Je ne comprenais rien du tout. Je pris mes affaires et sortais de chez elle. Pourquoi réagissait-elle comme ça avec moi ? Il était tôt quand j'arrivais chez moi. Ma mère était là, ainsi que mon père.

**- Edward ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?**

**- Bella ne veut plus me voir.**

**- Quoi mais pourquoi ?**

**- Je n'en sais rien pourquoi. Tout à l'heure en cours de bio Tanya a dit à tout le monde que Bella avait un cancer. Depuis ça a fait le tour du lycée. Bella m'a demandé de la laisser seule.**

**- Comment Tanya a su ? **

**- Sa mère a entendu papa en parler avec Renée hier. Elle s'est fait un plaisir de le dire à tout le monde. Je ne sais même pas si Bella va venir demain en cours. **

**- Je suis désolé Edward.**

**- C'est rien papa, tu pouvais pas savoir. Tu as eu ses résultats ? Peut-être que ça la rassurerait…**

**- Oui je les ai eus. Mais Bella doit les apprendre par son médecin et être la première à savoir.**

**- Alors appelle ton collègue.**

**- Je vais essayer de le joindre. **

**- Merci papa.**

Malgré l'appel de mon père à son collègue, le fait qu'il accepte de prévenir Bella immédiatement elle ne réagissait toujours pas, elle ne m'avait pas dit les résultats. Toute la soirée j'attendais un signe de sa part mais rien.

Le lendemain au lycée elle n'était pas là, je l'avais attendue mais rien non plus. Dans les couloirs tout le monde me regardait et cherchait Bella. On chuchotait sur mon passage à notre sujet. Je croisais James, je soupirais en sachant qu'il n'allait pas me laisser tranquille et j'avais raison.

**- Alors ? La fille du shérif et en plus elle va mourir. Tu auras un héritage ?**

**- Elle ne va pas mourir, elle va guérir et tu n'as rien à dire sur elle. Ni aucun de vous d'ailleurs. **

**- Mais c'est qu'il s'énerve ! **

**- Fichez-lui la paix. Elle n'a pas besoin de vos rumeurs ni de votre méchanceté, elle a besoin de soutien et de rien d'autre. Cette putain de maladie peut nous arriver à tous, ça aurait pu être n'importe qui d'entre nous. Je pense pas que vous auriez apprécié de voir cette partie de votre vie affichée partout sur le net ! Elle vaut mieux que vous tous ici réunis, elle est forte et courageuse. Vous, vous vous cachez pour raconter des ragots de grand-mère. Rien que des lâches ! Je l'aime et tout ce que vous pourrez dire sur elle ne changera rien. **

Sans rien ajouter je laissais tous mes auditeurs seuls et me dirigeait vers ma salle de cours. J'envoyais des tas de messages à Bella la suppliant de me répondre mais rien n'y faisait. En rentrant j'allais dans la chambre de ma sœur.

**- Salut frérot ! **

**- Salut. Comment ça va ?**

**- Bien et toi ?**

**- Pas de nouvelles de Bella…**

**- Moi non plus. Jasper non plus. **

**- Je me doute. Papa veut pas me dire si ses examens sont bons ou pas. J'en peux plus de pas savoir. **

**- Je sais mais ça va s'arranger, vous êtes faits l'un pour l'autre. **

**- Je ne veux pas la perdre. Bon toi et Jasper ? **

**- Tout roule. On va faire nos demandes de fac ensemble pour être ensemble.**

**- Tu vas sur Seattle ?**

**- Ho j'aimerais oui ! **

**- Je vais demander la fac de médecine là-bas aussi. **

**- Henn, j'aimerais trop qu'on soit tous ensemble, on pourrait cohabiter ! **

**- J'ai pas envie de tenir la chandelle t'es mignonne.  
**

**- Et Bella c'est un objet de déco ?**

**- Tu sais pour Bella tout dépendra de son évolution. On verra.**

**- Tout ira bien. On se regarde un film ? **

**- Je peu pas j'ai un match dans deux heures. Mais viens si tu veux ça me fera plaisir.**

**- Hum… ok ça marche ! Je vais m'habiller. **

**- Je t'attends alors. **

Je souriais et allais moi aussi me préparer dans ma chambre. Sur mon téléphone toujours aucun message. Alice me signala qu'elle était prête et c'est entre frère et sœur que nous prenions la voiture pour mon match de basket.

La première partie du match n'était pas en notre faveur, on se faisait battre à plate couture. Le coach nous passa un savon pendant la mi-temps. Durant la deuxième partie du jeu on reprit l'avantage. On gagna le match de quelques points seulement, j'avais failli me retourner vers les tribunes comme à chaque victoire pour la dédier à Bella, mais je savais que je ne trouverais personne.

J'allais directement dans les vestiaires prendre une douche et me changer, Alice allait m'attendre en plus. Après le discours du coach je regagnais ma voiture.

**- Super match ! J'ai cru que vous alliez perdre !**

**- Jamais quand je joue ! Tu as passé une bonne soirée ?**

**- Oui je devrais venir plus souvent. **

Je souriais et nous retournions chez nous. Alice chantait les chansons passaient à la radio, ça me changeait du calme et des caresses de Bella. Une fois chez nous on vit une voiture qu'on ne connaissait pas.

**- C'est à Jasper ça ?**

**- Non. Je la connais pas… qui c'est qui roule en vieille Chevrolet ? Rouge en plus ! Ça craint. Bella a une voiture ?**

**- Non je crois pas. Emmett ?**

**- Alors là non ! Il préférerait venir à pied !**

**- Bon on va pas rester là à attendre. C'est chez nous quand même. **

**- Tu as raison. **

On sortit de la voiture et on entra chez nous. Il n'y avait personne dans le salon, je montais avec Alice voir mes parents.

**- Alors chéri ce match ?**

**- On a gagné. Maman c'est à qui la voiture devant ?**

**- Une visite pour toi dans ta chambre. Alice tu peux m'aider ma chérie ? Ton père et moi devons aller à un gala mais nous ne sommes pas d'accord sur le choix de nos tenues. **

Alice se précipita dans le dressing de ma mère, mon père se remettait au lit avec son livre l'air résigné. Je souriais et allais dans ma chambre voir ce fameux visiteur. Visiteuse surtout.

**- Bella ! **

**- J'avais oublié que tu avais un match ce soir. Je serais venue sinon. **

**- Comment tu vas ?**

**- Bien. Edward je suis désolée…**

**- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu as fait ça. Tu ne m'as donné aucune nouvelle, je n'ai rien fait Bella.**

**- Je sais mais… j'ai pas l'habitude qu'on me chouchoute comme tu le fais. Même mes parents ne débordent pas d'amour pour moi comme toi. J'ai toujours été toute seule dans ce qui m'arrivait au fond. Et là… comment dire… C'est la première épreuve difficile que j'ai eue depuis qu'on est ensemble. Que tout le monde le sache c'est pas facile et ça m'a fait trop bizarre de me sentir soutenue à ce point. Je t'aime et j'ai peur.**

**- Peur de quoi ?**

**- De pas te rendre aussi bien l'amour que tu me donnes. J'ai vu sur le net ce que tu as dit pour me défendre et j'en ai pleuré de joie, d'amour ou de reconnaissance, comme tu veux.**

**- J'ai dit quoi ?**

**- Tu n'as pas vu ? Viens. **

Elle alla s'asseoir à mon bureau, alluma mon ordinateur et au bout de quelques secondes je me voyais face à James ce matin en train de défendre Bella. Sous la vidéo on pouvait lire de nombreux messages de soutien pour elle. Elle leva les yeux vers moi en souriant.

**- Merci Edward.**

**- Je le pense Bella. **

**- Excuse-moi de ne pas avoir donné de nouvelles.**

**- Je te pardonne mais ne recommence plus jamais.**

**- Promis. **

**- Tu restes ici cette nuit ? **

**- Si tu me veux bien dans ton lit oui.**

**- Bien sûr. **

Je me mettais en tenue de nuit, en caleçon, et invitais Bella à se mettre au lit, elle se mit contre moi et je capturais ses lèvres pour un long baiser. Elle m'avait manqué.

**- Bella ? Ils disent quoi tes résultats ?**

**- Ils sont bons et encourageants. La tumeur a diminué ! **

**- Tu vois que tu vas y arriver mon amour. **

**- On va y arriver ! J'ai le sentiment que sans toi j'y arriverai pas. **

**- Je suis prêt à tout ! **

Elle sourit et nicha sa tête dans mon cou. Tout en la câlinant nous nous endormions. On parlera plus demain…

* * *

**voilà pour ce soir.**

**à la semaine prochaine ! bisous**

**Lexi**


	13. Chapter 13

**Bonjour, bonsoir tout le monde !**

**voici un autre chapitre avec le retour de Jacob.**

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

Je me réveillais samedi seul dans mon lit. Finalement Bella n'était pas revenue, c'était un rêve. Je me mettais sur le ventre et un coussin sur la tête, je grognais quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte de la chambre. Malgré mon mécontentement la personne entra, je me relevais prêt à être très malpoli, je découvrais Bella avec un plateau petit-déjeuner dans les mains, je me sentais bien con !

**- Bonjour ! **

**- Je croyais que j'avais rêvé, tu es là en fait ! **

**- Bah oui, je suis juste allée te chercher un petit déjeuner. Tes parents sont partis, Alice est avec Jasper. **

**- Ok. Merci ma Bella. **

Elle vint se mettre à côté de moi et nous mangions.

**- Tu sais quoi Edward ? J'ai pris deux kilos ! Je suis trop contente ! **

**- Tu dois être la seule fille à être heureuse d'avoir grossi. Mais c'est très bien.**

**- Oui. Dis-moi, cette après-midi je dois aller voir Jacob à la Push. Tu viens avec moi ? **

**- Oui si tu veux. Dis, elle est à toi la vieille voiture rouge là ?**

**- Oui, c'est ma camionnette. Mais je m'en sers pas beaucoup.**

**- Je savais pas.**

**- Je t'ai pas tout dit mon chéri. C'était la voiture du père à Jacob, il l'a vendue à mon père et m'en a fait cadeau. Mais je m'en sers qu'en cas d'urgence ! **

**- J'étais une urgence ?**

**- Oui, j'ai agi bêtement avec toi.**

**- Je te pardonne mais je veux pas que tu recommences. Parle la prochaine fois.**

**- Oui.**

Elle m'embrassa sur la joue.

**- Je t'aime.**

**- Je t'aime. **

Je sentais ses mains se glisser sous les draps pour caresser mon entrejambe.

**- Dis-moi Bella… tu es revenue juste pour le sexe ?**

**- Ho non ! Mais là j'en ai envie. Ça va faire deux semaines qu'on s'est pas touchés.**

Elle avait déjà glissé ses doigts dans mon caleçon et je passais d'une érection naissante à une érection tout court en quelques secondes. Bella souriait et je posais le plateau petit-déjeuner par terre, ma belle avait tiré les draps du lit pour se mettre à genoux entre mes jambes. Elle baissa mon caleçon juste assez pour que mon sexe se dresse devant elle, après m'avoir regardé en se léchant légèrement les lèvres elle se pencha vers l'objet de sa convoitise qu'elle commença à embrasser, lécher, téter et sucer.

Je fermais les yeux, Bella était la reine des fellations, je sais pas si c'est très flatteur pour elle mais c'était le cas, elle était très douée pour me donner un maximum de plaisir. Avant elle je n'étais pas très fan, ma première copine m'en avait fait une ou deux mais j'avais pas vraiment adhéré, Tanya s'y était essayé aussi mais là c'était encore pire je m'étais juré qu'on m'en referait plus jamais. Bella avait su me convaincre et j'avais vite oublié ce que je m'étais promis. J'ouvrais les yeux pour la regarder faire, j'aurais jamais dû faire ça.

**- Bella stop... viens là… **

Elle me souriait et remontait à mes lèvres en embrassant mon torse. J'inversais les rôles et passais au-dessus d'elle, j'enlevais sa nuisette tout en embrassant son corps et la caressant.

- **Edward ?**

**- Hum.**

**- Je heu… je voudrais essayer une autre position.**

**- Dis-moi.**

**- Hé bien je me disais que… on pourrait… c'est juste une idée.**

**- Bella…**

**- La levrette.**

**- C'est vrai ?**

**- Heu oui…**

Je souriais et continuais de l'embrasser, Bella était vraiment une petite amie parfaite. Quand je la sentais prête je lui faisais comprendre qu'il fallait qu'elle se tourne. Une fois sur le ventre, je lui relevais les hanches et après nous avoir protégés je m'introduisis en elle doucement pour qu'elle s'habitue à cette nouvelle position. J'accélérais peu à peu le rythme et au fur et à mesure de notre ébat je sentais ses parois se resserrer pour finalement atteindre l'orgasme, je venais juste après elle. J'allais enlever le préservatif avant de la rejoindre dans le lit, elle était allongée, toujours sur le ventre.

**- Edward je t'aime !**

**- Tu vas bien ?**

**- Ho oui ! Merci… **

Je souriais et l'embrassais fougueusement.

**- Dors un peu Bella, repose-toi. Je te réveille pour aller voir Jacob. **

**- Vers 14h00. **

**- Ok ça marche. **

Je la câlinais le temps qu'elle s'endorme, après l'avoir regardée dormir un petit moment j'allais finir ma disserte pour lundi. Je galérais complètement ! Je cherchais des infos partout où il y en avait. Le sujet avait l'air simple mais au final j'y arrivais pas, je détestais ce genre d'exercice ! Bella m'avait filé quelques infos mais pas assez pour remplir le nombre de pages demandé. Vers midi je m'offris une pause, j'allais faire des sandwichs pour Bella quand elle se réveillerait et je terminais des restes qui traînaient dans le frigo. Après ce simple repas je remontais pour me remettre à ma besogne. Bella dormait encore. Je me replongeais dans mes recherches tout en surveillant l'heure. J'allais aller la réveiller quand je sentis ses bras enlacer mon cou.

**- J'allais venir te réveiller. **

**- Plus la peine. Tu fais quoi ?**

**- Je galère pour la disserte.**

**- Ha oui ! Tu la rends quand ?**

**- Lundi.**

**- Lundi mon prof de math va nous donner un devoir à faire à la maison. Si tu m'aides à le faire, demain on bosse ensemble sur ta disserte. **

**- Ho oui, oui, oui ! **

**- Le sujet est simple en plus ! **

**- Parle pour toi. Aller va t'habiller je t'ai préparé des sandwichs, tu mangeras dans la voiture. **

**- Et Dieu créa Edward, l'homme parfait !**

**- Tu as raison oui ! Aller dépêche toi E.T !**

**- Abruti. **

Elle alla dans ma salle de bain se préparer et je rangeais mes affaires de cours et fis mon lit. Bella réapparut prête quelques minutes plus tard, nous descendîmes pour prendre son repas et elle me guida sur la route pour aller voir Jacob.

**- Gare-toi ici c'est la maison là. **

**- Bien chef ! **

Elle souriait et descendait de la voiture, je la suivis jusqu'à la maison de son ami. Un homme en fauteuil roulant nous ouvrit. C'était Billy le meilleur ami du Chef Swan et le père de Jacob. Vu son regard pour moi, le père de Bella avait parlé de moi. Bella dut s'en apercevoir car elle prit ma main et nous guida jusqu'à la chambre de Jacob.

La chambre était surprenante, elle ressemblait pas mal à celle d'Alice, les mêmes types en poster sur les murs, des sacs de marques dans lesquels on met les achats mis en évidence sur les murs aussi. Une quantité de vêtements hallucinante un peu partout était visible et la parure de lit Playboy était la touche finale de l'univers de Jacob.

**- Jolie chambre.**

**- Tu trouves ?**

**- Ouais.**

**- Merci. Bon je propose de ne pas rester ici. On va sur la plage ?**

Bella regarda l'heure et sourit avant de parler.

**- Il est presque 15h00, à cette heure là Paul, Sam et Jared sont sur la plage avec les autres à jouer au foot je me trompe Jacob ?  
**

**- Non, mais ils jouent torse nu ! Et Paul wha… C'est une bombe ce type ! **

**- Paul est l'objet de tous les fantasmes de Jacob, sauf que plus hétéro que Paul tu meurs. **

**- J'arriverai à le faire changer d'avis, il sait pas encore qu'il est l'homme de ma vie. Bon je vais mettre un peu de gel et on y va, on perd du temps à papoter comme ça ! **

Il alla devant sa coiffeuse et se rajouta du gel dans les cheveux. Je regardais Bella qui me souriait en levant les yeux au ciel. Jacob se leva et se planta devant moi.

**- Comment tu me trouves Eddy ?**

**- Heu… parfait.**

**- Ho t'es trop gentil. Mais j'oublie pas à quel point tu as été con avec ma Bella ! Aller suivez-moi.**

L'après-midi promettait d'être intéressante. Sur le chemin j'empêchais plusieurs fois Bella de tomber, elle discutait avec Jacob au lieu de regarder où elle mettait les pieds. Arrivés à la plage nous nous installions sur un tronc d'arbre couché au sol, Bella se mettait entre mes jambes, mes bras autour d'elle.

**- Alors c'est qui l'homme de ta vie Jacob ?  
**

**- Celui à droite là tu vois ?**

**- Le grand ?**

**- Oui ! Alors comment tu le trouves ? Regarde ses fesses de rêve qu'il a…**

**- Moi je préfère celles de Bella !**

**- Bella a les fesses plates. **

**- Elles sont très bien mes fesses ! Tiens regarde qui vient te voir… Salut Paul !**

**- Salut Bella. Toujours en vie ?**

**- On dirait oui. Tu viens chercher Jacob ?**

**- Oui. Il nous manque un joueur tu viens ?**

**- Ho non… j'ai un jean trop serré pour courir. Mais Edward a la tenue parfaite ! Hein Edward ?**

**- Si tu le dis.**

**- Paul c'est Edward le petit ami de Bella. **

**- Celui qui l'insulté toute la journée ?**

**- Oui ! **

**- Bah enchanté Edward. Tu viens jouer ? **

Je regardais Bella qui me souriait pour m'encourager. J'étais un peu vexé que malgré nos 3 mois ensemble les gens ne retiennent que la stupidité dont j'avais fait preuve. Je décidais de passer outre les remarques et de jouer avec eux. Je laissais mes affaires à Bella et aller avec les Quilleutes jouer au foot. Je passais un bon moment avec eux, courir me fit beaucoup de bien, rire aussi.

J'avais l'impression d'être avec de bon amis, Bella et Jacob m'encourageaient, ils faisaient les pom-poms girls, Jacob était épatant ! Après une bonne partie de foot Paul nous invita tous à boire un coup chez lui, Jacob en était très heureux, moi je rejoignais Bella.

**- Alors comment tu as trouvé ton homme ?**

**- Merveilleux ! J'ai appelé ma mère, si tes parents veulent bien, je peux rester cette nuit et demain. J'ai dit qu'on devait bosser. **

**- Ce qui est vrai. **

**- Oui ! Et après le A+ qu'on a eu à notre exposé de bio elle ne pouvait pas dire qu'on ne bossait pas ! **

**- Oui ! Tu sais ce qu'on devrait faire ce soir ? Pop corn et Harry Potter 4 dans ma chambre ! **

**- Ho oui, oui, oui ! Une soirée avec les deux hommes de ma vie.**

**- N'importe quoi ! Je partage pas, t'es à moi tout seul.**

Elle souriait et nous entrions chez Paul. Après quelques bavardages Bella feignit la fatigue et nous les laissions pour rentrer chez moi. Bella raconta mes exploits à ma mère, je décidais de les laisser papoter toutes les deux et d'aller prendre une douche. Quand je les rejoignis, elles étaient dans le salon à rire en faisant je ne sais quoi.

**- Vous regardez quoi ?**

**- Toi petit.**

**- Rho maman ! **

**- Moi je te trouve mignon. Regarde celle-là…**

**- Je dois en avoir d'autre j'arrive les enfants. **

Ma mère repartit à la recherche de photo et je m'asseyais à côté de Bella.

**- Regarde comme tu es beau… mais tu avais un tout petit zizi !**

**- Comme quoi les choses peuvent bien changer ! Hein ma puce ?**

**- Ho oui.**

**- Et même que ça rentre.**

**- Edward arrête avec ça ! **

**- Non ! Bon si tu veux toujours notre soirée DVD c'est maintenant, sinon ma mère va débarquer avec toutes les photos et les vidéos.**

**- Ok, va faire le pop-corn et mettre le DVD, j'arrive.**

**- Ça marche. **

Je l'embrassais et exécutais mes tâches. Bella arriva dans ma chambre, elle demanda à prendre une douche avant et à emprunter un de mes t-shirts pour en faire un vêtement de nuit. J'adorais la voir avec mes affaires, ça lui donnait un air ultra sexy. Je lançais le film et nous faisions nos commentaires où les dialogues du film. Bella critiquait Cho Chang et moi je critiquais Cédric rien que pour l'embêter. J'étais certain qu'elle avait pleuré à la fin bien qu'elle jura le contraire. Dans le lit elle se mit face à moi en me caressant la joue et les cheveux, moi je lui caressais la hanche et son dos. Aucun de nous ne parlait, nous profitions juste des caresses de l'autre, petit à petit nous nous endormions paisiblement.

Le lendemain je me réveillais tard, Bella dormait encore. Je me levais et allais préparer le petit déjeuner. Bella se réveilla comme si elle avait senti l'odeur des toasts, nous mangions tranquillement, avant de commencer à travailler sur ma disserte. C'est dans cette ambiance studieuse que la journée du dimanche se termina.

Dès qu'il s'agissait du travail scolaire elle comme moi ne plaisantions pas sur le sujet, nous avions chacun un but et on se donnait tous les moyens pour l'atteindre. Mon désir d'être médecin et de me spécialiser en cancérologie était de plus en plus fort, Bella avait fini par comprendre mon point de vue. Je ne faisais pas ça uniquement parce que ça la concernait mais parce que je voulais participer à lutter contre cette maladie, je voulais me rendre utile. Bella me soutenait et mon père était fier que je suive ses traces. Sortir avec Bella m'avait étrangement rapproché de lui, je passais plus de temps avec lui, nous étions même devenus complices ce qui ravissait ma mère.

Quant à Bella elle voulait toujours devenir romancière, j'étais devenu son premier lecteur et son premier fan. J'aurais eu tendance à crois qu'elle allait écrire quelque chose concernant sa maladie ou quelque chose ultra-romantique à l'eau de rose mais pas du tout. Le sujet de son premier écrit était l'histoire d'un thriller, il y avait bien sûr de la romance et de l'humour mais elle m'avait épaté. Je n'avais jamais lu un truc aussi rapidement. Elle m'avait dit que ce n'était qu'un début, qu'elle allait étoffer l'histoire, rajouter des détails de descriptions et des dialogues. Mais c'était à mon avis déjà très bien et je ne pouvais que l'encourager dans son rêve et je croyais en elle dur comme fer.

Nous nous soutenions l'un et l'autre ce qui nous rendait plus forts, pour le moment ce n'était pas difficile mais une fois dans nos facs respectives on en aurait sans doute besoin mais j'étais confiant pour nous, bien plus que Bella d'ailleurs.

* * *

**voilà pour ce soir**

**prochain chapitre avec le retour de la maladie...**

**Bisous à toutes et à bientôt !**

**Lexi**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello tout le monde !**

**J'espère que tout va bien pour tout le monde.**

**merci à ma bêta pour son travail, je la remercie.**

**Merci également à vous pour votre soutient !**

**Bon je vous laisse avec de la lecture.**

* * *

Mardi… j'étais en cours de sciences et bien que j'adore cette matière, je n'arrivais pas à me concentrer sur l'exercice que le prof nous demandait de faire. Je regardais autour de moi, peu de mes camarades faisaient leurs exercices. Les autres avaient juste la flemme de travailler moi je pensais à Bella. Elle avait une séance de chimio ce matin, elle devait y être d'ailleurs. Je l'avais eue au téléphone avant d'entrer en cour, hier elle n'allait pas très bien et ce matin encore moins.

Elle supportait de plus en plus mal ses séances de chimio. Même si on avait appris que son cancer était en bonne voie de guérison son traitement était dur à supporter. J'étais content qu'elle ne perde pas ses cheveux, il lui restait au moins ça. Mais mon père m'avait avoué que si la tumeur venait à grossir ou qu'il y avait une récidive alors il lui faudrait une autre chimio et la perte de cheveux serait inévitable, nous ne lui avions rien dit pour ne pas que son moral baisse encore plus. Pourtant pendant tout le week-end elle avait été d'excellente humeur et n'avait rien laissé paraître, elle était forte mais pas invincible.

Je soupirais et essayais une nouvelle fois de finir mon exercice jusqu'à ce que mon professeur m'appelle.

**- Edward ? Voulez-vous bien ranger vos affaires et me suivre s'il vous plaît ?**

**- Heu oui.**

Allons bon, qu'est-ce qui allait me tomber dessus encore ? Je m'exécutais sous le regard des autres. J'entendais Mike parler avec Tyler.

**- Peut-être qu'elle est morte l'autre là !**

**- Bah moi je vais pas pleurer !**

En passant je donnais un coup de sac sur la tête de Mike qui se leva pour me faire face mais le prof l'interpela.

**- Newton on se rassoit ! **

**- Il m'a frappé monsieur ! Vous l'avez vu !**

**- Non, je n'ai rien vu. Comme vous ne voulez pas vous asseoir allez au tableau pour corriger l'exercice.**

Mike se la fermait et moi je suivais le prof. J'étais certain qu'il avait vu mon geste mais je savais aussi qu'il avait entendu ce que Mike avait dit. En sortant de la salle je fus surpris de voir mon père.

**- Papa ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?**

**- Je vais t'expliquer. Merci Mr Pratt, je vous assure qu'Edward rattrapera son retard j'y veillerais.**

**- S'il y a bien un élève pour qui je ne m'inquiète pas c'est bien Edward ! C'est mon meilleur élève, s'il pouvait tous être bon comme lui je serai ravi !**

**- Merci sa mère sera ravie de l'apprendre tout comme moi je le suis maintenant. **

**- Je vous souhaite une bonne journée. **

**- Merci.**

J'attendais qu'ils finissent leurs politesses pour savoir ce qu'il se passait.

**- Tu m'expliques ?**

**- Bella ne va pas bien. Elle avait une séance de chimio ce matin, elle était très angoissée et quand l'infirmière lui a piqué le bras elle a retiré la perf en criant qu'elle avait mal et qu'elle ne voulait plus de tout ça. **

**- Elle l'a retiré de son bras ?**

**- L'aiguille n'était pas complètement introduite. Elle a saigné un peu mais même pour ça elle n'a pas voulu qu'on la touche. On a essayé de lui parler elle ne veut rien entendre, j'ai pensé qu'avec toi elle se sentirait mieux. **

**- Et ses parents ?**

**- Ils sont là mais n'arrivent à rien. **

**- Le chef va pas être content de me voir. **

**- S'il a une meilleure idée il le fait. Je commence à en avoir assez qu'il te traite comme il le fait. Tu as fait des erreurs avec Bella mais je pense que tu t'es largement rattrapé ! Tu as ta voiture ?**

**- Oui, je te suis.**

**- Sois prudent !**

**- Oui.**

Je le suivais jusqu'au parking et montais dans ma voiture. J'avais eu raison de m'inquiéter pour Bella. Elle était en train de craquer, elle ne supportait plus ses traitements ni sa maladie elle était dans la phase je baisse les bras comme disait mon père. Il m'avait prévenu que ça arriverait mais j'avoue que je ne l'avais pas vu venir, je ne pensais pas que ça serait si tôt. Sur la route je réfléchissais à la façon dont je lui parlerais et surtout ce que je lui dirais. Le trajet me parut court car je garais déjà ma voiture sur le parking de l'hôpital. Je suivais mon père jusqu'à l'étage où se trouvait Bella, je voyais ses parents que je saluais. Renée avait l'air déboussolé et Charlie inquiet.

**- Edward ? Bella est dans la chambre là-bas.**

**- Ok j'y vais merci papa.**

Je m'avançai vers la chambre et frappa après avoir soufflé un bon coup, sans attendre de réponse j'entrais dans la pièce. Bella était assise par terre dans un coin de la chambre en larmes. Je m'approchai et m'accroupis devant elle.

**- Bella ? C'est Edward… tout va bien ma puce.**

**- Ils me font mal ! Je veux plus tout ça. J'arrête c'est fini il a gagné j'ai perdu ! **

**- Tu n'as rien perdu Bella. **

Elle se leva d'un coup soudain furieuse, elle fit les cent pas en me criant dessus

**- Mais tu ne comprends pas que j'en ai plus que marre de tout ça ? Je suis épuisée, j'ai mal partout, j'ai les bras couverts de bleus à cause des piqûres, la peau rouge à cause des rayons ! J'en peux plus ! Je veux que tout s'arrête, je ne veux plus qu'on me touche ! Je veux juste qu'on me laisse en paix. Mais regarde-moi, regarde comment je suis ! J'avais pris 2 kilos et ce matin on m'annonce que j'en ai perdu 5 ! Comment veux-tu que j'y arrive hein ? Je suis à bout ! Je veux que ça s'arrête.**

**- Tu as fini ?**

**- Oui ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là toi ? **

**- Je loupe les cours pour venir t'aider et te soutenir.**

**- Tu as fait ça ?**

**- Oui. Et je suis désolé de t'annoncer que je ne te laisserais pas faire ça. Hors de question que tu te laisses mourir. Viens t'asseoir, viens te calmer et on en reparle. On reste tous les deux personne ne viendra. Viens ma puce…**

Je m'étais assis sur un des fauteuils et tapotais mes genoux. Elle venait se mettre sur mes genoux, comme je lui suggérais et se lovait contre moi. Je sortis mon MP3 et donnai une oreillette à Bella et l'autre je la mis à mon oreille. Pour l'aider à se calmer je lançais la musique de Debussy, « Clair de Lune » peu à peu sa respiration se fit plus régulière et quand la musique se termina elle se redressa sur moi pour me regarder.

**- Tu vas mieux ? **

**- Oui… merci. Edward j'ai plus de force je te jure. Regarde mes bras, on dirait une droguée. J'ai peur des piqûres en plus.**

**- Je ferai tout pour prendre ta place mon amour. Je sais que c'est dur, je sais que tu ne veux plus mais pense à ce qui va se passer si tu abandonnes. Tu laisses tous tes rêves s'échapper ! Ta carrière de romancière, ton rêve d'habiter à la plage et sous le soleil. Et nous ? Tu penses à ce que je ressentirais si tu m'abandonnais ?**

**- Edward…**

**- Ecoute-moi Bella. Je sais que c'est difficile, je sais que tu ne le mérites pas mais tu n'es pas une fille qui lâche les choses comme ça. Tu sais quoi, je serais là, à chaque chimio, à chaque rayon je viendrais, je serai là. Ne me laisse pas Bella… avec qui je regarderais Cédric mourir ? Avec qui je rirais quand j'entendrais « ça rentrera jamais » ? Et tout le reste, j'adore rire avec toi, t'es à la fois ma copine mais aussi ma meilleure amie. Je pourrais plus me passer de toi.**

**- Je t'aime. **

**- Tu veux bien la faire cette séance de chimio ? Et laisser mon père te soigner le bras ?**

**- Tu restes ?**

**- Oui, et j'ai plein de trucs à te dire en plus ! Je vais chercher mon père bouge pas.**

Je l'embrassais et allais voir mon père, je l'informais que Bella était prête et il me suivit dans la chambre. Bella se remit sur mes genoux et laissa mon père lui soigner son bras puis préparer l'aiguille pour la chimio. Je décidais d'intervenir.

**- Tu sais Bella si pour ne plus perdre de poids il faut que tu manges plus et qu'on fasse moins l'amour on le fera ! **

**- Edward ! **

**- Bah quoi, tu dépenseras moins de calories ou je ne sais pas quoi. **

**- Mais oui mais non ! Arrête… pas ici.**

Ma tactique de divertissement marcha puisque Bella ne s'aperçut pas qu'on lui avait planté une aiguille. Mon père sourit, il savait très bien que Bella et moi avions dépassé le stade des bisous gentils. Il nous laissa et Bella me regarda.

**- Pourquoi tu as dit ça devant ton père ?**

**- Parce qu'il le sait et que ça t'a distraite. Tu as rien senti et pas de crise de panique. Ho tu devrais parler à tes parents, au moins les rassurer. **

**- Oui. Tu peux y aller ? Mais reviens vite !**

**- Oui. **

J'allais chercher ses parents et les laisser seuls, je voyais mon père occupé avec une petite patiente, elle devait avoir 10 ans, elle n'avait pas eu la chance de Bella, elle n'avait plus ses cheveux mais avait un beau visage et un sourire craquant. Mon père me regarda alors que la petite lui parlait puis je le voyais pousser le fauteuil vers moi.

**- Edward, je te présente Keira. C'est ma patiente préférée, elle a 9 ans et elle te trouve très beau.**

**- Ho… et bien bonjour Keira. J'étais justement en train de me dire que tu étais très jolie aussi. **

**- Alors tu veux bien être mon amoureux ?**

**- Désolé, j'ai déjà une amoureuse et je l'aime très fort. Mais si tu veux on peut être copains !**

**- Bon d'accord. C'est qui ton amoureuse ?**

**- Elle s'appelle Bella.**

**- Tu es malade toi ?**

**- Non, mais Bella oui. Tu veux que je te la montre ? **

**- Oui !**

Je souriais et la poussais dans la chambre que Charlie et Renée venaient de quitter. Bella était affalée dans le fauteuil et fronçais les sourcils tout en souriant en me voyant arriver avec Keira.

**- Chérie, je te présente ma nouvelle copine Keira. Keira voici Bella, mon amoureuse.**

**- Waouh tu as de beaux cheveux Bella !**

**- Merci. Alors je te laisse 5 minutes et tu ramènes des copines ! **

**- J'y peux rien, elle me trouve très beau. **

**- C'est vrai qu'il est beau. Tu as un amoureux toi ? **

**- Non ! Bella tu as quoi toi ? **

**- Un cancer du foie, c'est ici et toi ? **

**- Docteur Carlisle il dit que c'est une leucémie, ma maman elle pleure beaucoup mais moi je ne veux pas qu'elle pleure. Tu sais un jour j'irai aux pays des anges et j'ai même pas peur ! **

**- Tu es courageuse. Moi non plus j'ai pas peur, c'est gentil en plus les anges.**

**- Je l'ai dit à ma maman mais elle pleure quand même. **

Le temps passa et Keira nous raconta tout plein de chose, à 9 ans elle avait une force de vivre incroyable. Elle était vraiment adorable, Bella et moi étions touchés par cette petite. Elle nous avait demandé s'il était possible qu'on joue avec elle aux petits chevaux, nous avions accepté et pendant la partie, d'autres enfants ou adolescents étaient venus nous rejoindre pour jouer ou regarder. Je gagnais la partie avec Keira et elle était devenue ma partenaire de jeu, je l'avais embrassée sur la joue pour fêter notre victoire et elle avait rougi en cachant son visage dans ses mains.

Finalement le médecin de Bella était revenu avec mon père, elle fut débranchée, la séance était finie. Nous disions au revoir à tout le monde, je jurais à Keira que je reviendrais très vite la voir et qu'on s'amuserait ensemble comme aujourd'hui. Je ramenais Bella chez elle, je n'avais pas l'autorisation de rester mais demain je pouvais venir après les cours pour rester un peu avec elle. Je crois que son moral avait un peu remonté, elle avait pu voir que même une enfant de 9 ans pouvait se battre tout en gardant sa joie de vivre et elle arrivait à tout relativiser même l'idée de la mort.

Arrivé chez moi j'appelais Ben pour qu'il me file les devoirs, puis je me mis au boulot tout en parlant par textos à Bella. Je travaillais mes maths et la science sans me rendre compte du temps qui passe. Mon père vint frapper à la porte de la chambre et passa la tête par la porte.

**- Edward ? Tu viens manger, on attend plus que toi.**

**- Ha oui pardon. J'ai pas vu l'heure, ton fils meilleur de la classe rattrape ses cours.**

**- Meilleur de la classe de science mais pas meilleur du lycée… tu te fais battre par une fille qui en plus est ta copine.**

**- Je la déteste ! **

**- Mais bien sûr. En tous cas je te félicite pour ce que tu as fait aujourd'hui. Pas seulement avec Bella mais avec les autres malades. J'avais du mal à croire que c'était toi pendant un moment. Je suis très fier de toi et Keira était vraiment contente.**

**- Elle est adorable, je l'aime bien. Papa je voulais savoir… c'est possible de faire un truc comme du bénévolat avec eux. J'ai beaucoup aimé ma journée, je me suis senti utile et j'aimerais recommencer. **

**- Sérieusement ?**

**- Oui.**

**- Edward je… bien sûr que ça existe. Je t'apporterais les brochures des différentes associations et tu choisiras celle qui te correspond. **

**- Ok, ça marche merci papa. On va manger je meurs de faim.**

**- Oui allons-y.**

En passant il me prit dans ses bras pour une brève étreinte mais qui voulait dire beaucoup de chose. Je lui donnais une tape dans le dos pour le remercier et nous descendions manger, ma mère nous regarda intriguée mais ne posa aucune question, de toute façon elle savait bien que mon père lui dirait à la première occasion. Je me sentais différent, j'étais bien, j'avais trouvé ma place dans la société, du moins je savais où me diriger, la route était droite, je n'avais plus qu'à la suivre. Je me rendis compte aussi que j'avais trouvé ma place au sein de ma famille, j'étais heureux tout simplement.

* * *

**Bon je m'excuse, c'était une petite piqûre de rappelle au sujet de la maladie.  
**

**Ne vous inquiétez pas, Bella ne meurt pas... du moins pas tout de suite puisqu'il reste 6 chapitres avant la fin.**

**La semaine prochaine chapitre cool.**

**bisous**

**Lexi**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello tout le monde !**

**Et voilà la suite !**

**un petit mot à _Emilie_ : Faut pas pleurer... Mais j'entretien le mystère autour du sort de Bella.^^**

**En tout cas merci à vous pour vos reviews**

**et a ma bêta pour son travail.**

**bonne lecture.**

* * *

Je faisais un rêve, j'étais bien, très bien même. Bella et moi étions sur une plage avec deux enfants, une fille et un garçon, ils nous ressemblaient ses petits. Bella inondait de baisers la petite fille qui riait aux éclats moi je jouais au foot avec le petit garçon. J'avais l'air heureux, je me sentais heureux. Mais mon rêve s'arrêta brusquement.

**- Bonjour, bonjour ! Aller on se lève ! C'est l'heure Edward ! On ouvre les yeux ! Joyeux anniversaire !**

**- Bella referme les rideaux ! Mes yeux ! Il est 8h00 et on est samedi ! **

**- Si tu savais comme je m'en moque ! Tu auras le temps de dormir quand tu seras mort ! C'est l'heure des cadeaux…**

Je ne gagnerai pas, alors je me relevais dans mon lit. Bella vint à côté de moi et embrassa ma joue. Ça faisait 7 mois que nous étions ensemble, elle avait depuis un mois arrêté les traitements, c'était fini, maintenant on attendait le verdict. Soit la tumeur avait disparu et elle était en rémission soit elle était toujours là et elle aurait un traitement beaucoup plus lourd. Depuis l'arrêt de sa chimio elle allait un peu mieux mais elle gardait sur elle des traces, toujours très maigre, pâle, des cernes, des bleus et beaucoup de fatigue. Sinon moralement elle se portait bien c'était le principal.

Je m'étais engagé dans une association pour aider les malades. Je donnais quelques heures de mon temps pour être avec eux et j'adorais ça. J'étais devenu très proche d'eux, surtout de Keira, j'adorais cette gamine. Alice s'était engagée elle aussi, les fillettes et les adolescentes étaient folles de joie de la voir arriver car elle les maquillait et les habillait.

Elle avait même organisé un mini défilé de mode dans les couloirs de l'hôpital ce qui avait ravi tout le monde. Moi j'avais réalisé le rêve d'un petit garçon, il rêvait de voir un match de basket j'avais donc fait le nécessaire pour l'emmener à l'un de mes matchs. Je n'avais jamais vu les yeux d'un enfant briller autant que ceux de ce petit ce soir-là. Ce n'était pas un match de la NBA mais ça l'avait comblé.

Aujourd'hui c'est mon anniversaire et celui d'Alice du coup. Bella avait l'air très impatient que j'ouvre mes cadeaux.

**- Bonjour Bella, bien dormi ?**

**- Oui Edward et toi ? Aller ouvre !**

**- J'étais en train de faire un très beau rêve. Tu as tout gâché.**

**- J'étais dedans ?**

**- Oui, on était sur une plage avec des enfants et on jouait avec.**

**- Ha… Aller ouvre s'il te plaît, ça fait des jours que j'attends, j'en peux plus.**

**- Ok, ok donne-moi ça ! **

Elle me tendit une enveloppe déjà ouverte.

**- Elle est ouverte ton enveloppe.**

**- Normale j'ai regardé avant toi. Aller regarde.**

**- D'accord. Alors… **

Je regardais les papiers qu'il y avait à l'intérieur. C'était les résultats d'examens de Bella, je parcourus rapidement la feuille avant d'aller voir la conclusion. Rémission ! Bella n'avait plus de tumeur elle était en rémission ! Elle était guérie, enfin presque.

**- Ho Bella ! C'est super ! Je suis soulagé. Depuis quand tu sais ?**

**- Une semaine et demie. On a réussi Edward. J'ai gagné ! Pas totalement mais quasiment.**

**- C'est formidable Bella viens là ! **

Je la pris dans mes bras et la serrai contre moi. J'étais soulagé, on allait être tranquilles, on allait pouvoir commencer à vivre loin des hôpitaux et des piqûres.

**- Je t'aime Edward, je n'aurai pas pu arriver là sans toi. Merci.**

**- Je t'aime. **

**- J'ai un autre cadeau pour toi, mais c'est en bas.**

**- D'accord je m'habille. Un bisou avant.**

Elle m'embrassa et je me levai. Une fois prêt je descendis avec elle, mes parents était déjà là, Alice aussi.

**- Bon anniversaire mon frère ! **

**- Bon anniversaire ma sœur !**

**- Joyeux anniversaire mon chéri !**

**- Merci maman. **

J'embrassais tout le monde avant d'aller dans le salon avec Bella. Sur la table basse il y avait un paquet, j'allais donc l'ouvrir. Je fus scotché en voyant ce qu'elle m'avait offert.

**- Elle te plaît ?**

**- Tu m'offres une guitare ?**

**- Bah oui… je me rattrape de Noël. Tu disais que tu aimerais bien en avoir une autre alors…**

**- Elle est superbe ! Merci Bella…**

Je l'embrassais, j'étais vraiment heureux de son cadeau, je me saisissais de ma nouvelle guitare, l'accordais et lui jouais quelques airs. Le son était parfait, elle avait bien choisi. Alice débarqua au bout d'un moment avec Jasper.

**- Edward ?**

**- Oui Alice ?**

**- Tiens, ton cadeau de la part de Jasper et moi. **

**- Merci. **

Ils m'avaient offert une paire de Converses, elle se plaignait tout le temps que je mettais les mêmes tennis, forcément je n'avais qu'une paire ! Ils m'avaient acheté un nouveau cahier de partitions. Je les remerciai et Bella alla chercher le cadeau qu'on avait prévu pour elle. Nous lui avions pris un bon d'achat dans son magasin de vêtements favori. Vu le bon qu'elle a fait elle était contente, en plus Jasper avait fait la même chose, sans qu'on se concerte, du coup elle allait ramener 15 tonnes de fringues d'ici la semaine prochaine. Alors qu'Alice nous remerciait, mes parents arrivèrent dans le salon.

**- Bon à notre tour les affreux. On a rien de matériel, c'est pas transportable. Alors comme vous allez tous les deux avoir votre diplôme et que vous êtes déjà acceptés dans la fac de votre choix à Seattle votre père et moi avons décidé que vous n'iriez pas sur le campus. **

**- C'est ça le cadeau ?**

**- Laisse ta mère finir Alice. **

**- Merci Carlisle. Vous savez que nous avons quelques actions dans l'immobilier et nous vous avons trouvé un logement tout près de vos facs respectives. **

**- On va vivre ensemble Alice et moi ? **

**- Bah en fait, c'est une maison séparée en studio, seule la cuisine est en commun. Vous aurez chacun votre chambre, votre salon et votre salle de bain. **

**- Mais Jasper et moi serons séparés du coup, on avait une chambre dans la même résidence. **

**- Justement chérie j'y viens. Nous avons parlé à tes parents Jasper et aux tiens Bella. Ils ont accepté que vous viviez avec Edward et Alice. Vous n'aurez qu'à payer l'eau, l'électricité et vos courses et grâce aux bourses que vous avez obtenus tous les quatre c'est complètement faisable. **

**- Mon père a accepté ça ?**

**- Oui Bella ! Il y aura juste quelques meubles à acheter et de la vaisselle mais vos parents et nous vous aiderons si besoin. Alors ?**

**- C'est juste parfait maman ! Merci !**

J'allais la prendre dans mes bras. J'allais vivre avec Bella, nous serions indépendants, c'était tout ce que je voulais. Une nouvelle vie s'offrait à nous. Alice commençait déjà à parler de la déco à un Jasper un peu paniqué par les envies de rose d'Alice. Je lui souhaitai bon courage ! Bella était toute excitée par cette nouvelle, son rêve d'autonomie commençait.

**- Maintenant si vous voulez bien regagner vos chambres. On vous appelle quand notre dernier cadeau est prêt. Aller vite. **

Etonnés, nous montions à l'étage, je profitai de ce moment de calme pour embrasser ma copine. On ne parla pas beaucoup, nos main étaient baladeuses, nos lèvres scellées l'un sur l'autre, nos souffles irréguliers mais nous nous contrôlions, on pouvait être appelés à tout moment.

- **Edward ? Tu te rends compte qu'on va vivre ensemble !**

**- Oui, je suis impatient de passer toutes mes nuits avec toi !**

**- Que les nuits ?**

**- Non, toutes mes journées ! Je t'aime, Bella.**

**- Je t'aime.**

**- Tu es au courant de ce qui se prépare en bas ?**

**- Oui mais je dirais rien. Même sous la torture ! **

**- T'es pas gentille. Tu restes ce soir ?**

**- Oui je reste, je te laisserai pas tout seul pour ta soirée d'anniversaire.**

**- Cool ! **

Je me remettais à l'embrasser mais quelques minutes après ma mère nous annonça que nous pouvions descendre au salon. Je pris la main de Bella dans la mienne et nous descendions en compagnie d'Alice et Jasper. Dès que nous arrivions dans le salon nous entendions un « Joyeux anniversaire Edward et Alice ». Ils étaient tous là, tous les Quileute de la Push, Ben et Angela, Emmett et Rosalie, des copines à Alice mais aussi tous les patients de l'hôpital qui avaient pu se déplacer. Au premier rang il y avait Keira toute souriante. Voir tous les gens que j'aimais réunis ici me faisait chaud au cœur. J'allais les remercier de leur présence en finissant par ma petite préférée que je pris dans mes bras.

**- Comme tu es belle toi aujourd'hui ! **

**- Oui tu as vu, j'ai mis des cheveux aujourd'hui ! Rien que pour toi !**

- **Merci Keira, ça me fait très plaisir. **

**- C'est vrai ?**

**- Oui ! Je suis content que tu sois ici. **

Je l'embrassais sur la joue et toujours en la gardant contre moi j'allais voir mon frère, on ne se voyait pas beaucoup mais j'appréciais de le retrouver et de passer du temps avec lui. Ma mère nous bombardait de photos durant tout l'après midi, des jeux avaient été organisés dans le jardin, tout le monde s'amusait, l'ambiance était joyeuse et agréable. Vers 18 heures Keira et les autres durent retourner à l'hôpital, je les embrassai tous et interpella Keira.

**- Hey princesse ! Tu oublies tes cheveux !**

**- Ha oui ! Merci Edward ! **

Elle venait récupérer la perruque qu'elle avait enlevée car elle la gênait pendant les jeux et en profita pour me faire un dernier câlin. Les Quileutes ne tardèrent pas à partir eux aussi, ainsi que Ben et Angela. Très vite il ne restait plus que ma famille. Nous étions dans le salon à manger les restes du buffet de ce midi quand Rosalie demanda l'attention de tous.

**- Je profite que tout le monde soit réuni pour vous annoncer une grande nouvelle. Voilà c'est un accident mais… je suis enceinte de deux mois. **

**- Enceinte ? Ho mes chéris c'est formidable. Mais comment allez-vous faire avec vos études ?**

**- On va arrêter maman, j'ai trouvé un travail dans un garage, j'aurai un bon salaire et Rosalie a aussi trouvé un boulot dans un magasin de vêtements. Avec l'argent qu'on a de côté on va se prendre un appartement et on achètera petit à petit les affaires du bébé. **

**- Nous vous aiderons Emmett ! Je suis contente pour vous. Un petit bébé ! Comment tu te sens Rosalie ?**

**- En pleine forme ! Pas de nausée ni rien, le bonheur ! Nous voulions juste demander une faveur à Alice et Edward. Seriez-vous d'accord pour être la marraine et le parrain du bébé ?**

**- Ho oui Rose oui ! Je serai la meilleure marraine ! **

**- J'en serais ravi moi aussi.**

**- C'est génial merci.**

Ma mère engagea alors la conversation avec Rosalie sur sa grossesse, mon père parla avec Emmett sur le rôle d'un père. Je regardais Bella qui me fit comprendre qu'elle voulait monter à l'étage. Je la suivais donc après nous avoir excusés. Elle fit couler un bain et m'invita à la rejoindre, elle m'installa devant elle et entreprit un massage. Je me détendais, elle me faisait du bien. Au bout d'un moment ses bras entourèrent ma taille et son menton se posa sur mon épaule.

**- J'espère qu'il y aura une baignoire dans notre futur chez nous.**

**- J'espère aussi. Sinon on prendra des douches à deux c'est pas bien grave.**

**- Oui. La journée t'a plu ?**

**- Oui c'était vraiment bien. Mais maintenant je veux une soirée au calme avec toi pour moi tout seul.**

**- C'est ce qui est prévu mon amour. **

Pendant un moment nous restions comme ça l'un contre l'autre. Quand nous sortions elle me demanda de la laisser seule et de l'attendre dans la chambre. Je m'allongeais sur mon lit en fixant le plafond tout en repensant à ma journée, je fus sorti de ma rêverie par Bella qui se manifesta. Je me redressais pour voir ma copine en nuisette bleue transparente avec des dessous en dentelle.

Il en fallait pas plus pour que ce soit la fête dans mon caleçon. Bella le vit et rit avant de grimper sur mes genoux et de m'embrasser. Je la caressais et ne pouvant plus tenir je finis par lui enlever sa nuisette et ses sous-vêtements, elle me débarrassa aussi de mon dernier vêtement et je partis à la recherche d'un préservatif dans ma table de nuit.

**- Edward non… je te l'ai pas dit parce que je voulais attendre ce moment précis mais depuis que je sais que je suis guérie j'ai demandé à ton père si je pouvais avoir la pilule. Tu n'as plus besoin d'utiliser de préservatif chéri.**

**- Je suis fou de toi tu le sais ça ?**

**- Oui mais j'aime l'entendre.**

Je souriais et l'embrassais de nouveau avant de m'introduire en elle pour la première fois sans barrières en plastique. La sensation était

* * *

**voilà pour cette fois.**

**Je rappel ou j'annonce que j'ai déjà posté le 1er chapitre d'une nouvelle fiction ''La danseuse" donc en espèrent vous y voir dans les reviews.  
**

**En attendant n'hésité pas d'en laisser pour ce chapitre là. (il ne reste plus que 5 chapitres)**

**bisous !**

**Lexi**

formidable, indescriptible, aussi bien pour elle que pour moi. Sans vraiment me laisser le temps d'apprécier cette nouveauté,

Bella bougea ses hanches sous moi en signe d'impatience. Je décidai d'adopter un rythme lent pour ce soir, je voulais qu'on prenne notre temps, qu'on apprécie ce moment ensemble, cela semblait lui convenir car elle ne protesta pas. Il n'y avait que nous qui comptions à cette instant, nous étions dans notre bulle d'amour et je souhaitais, priais même, pour que rien ne vienne l'éclater.


	16. Chapter 16

**Bonsoir.**

**voici la suite tranquille mais avec une petit brouille entre les amoureux.**

**Heu j'ai eu une question de chahinez à propos de Keira : merci pour la review. J'adore cette petite (sans m'envoyer des fleurs^^) mais tout comme Bella je ne dirai rien sur le sort de cette petite puce. désolée...**

**Merci à ma bêta pour son travail.**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

3 semaines que je n'avais pas vu Bella, elle était partie en vacances dans sa famille en Floride bien sûr je n'avais pas été invité mais nous avions passé tout notre temps libre à nous appeler. Aujourd'hui nous devions nous retrouver, j'étais avec Alice, Jasper, ses parents et les miens. Nous devions visiter notre appartement aujourd'hui mais nous attendions Bella et ses parents. Ils devaient arriver après l'avoir récupérée à l'aéroport.

Les minutes se transformaient en heures et les secondes en minutes, j'avais l'impression que le temps ne passait pas. Enfin une voiture se gara non loin de nous et je reconnus celle de Charlie Swan. Bella descendit de la voiture, elle avait pris du poids, elle n'était ni trop maigre ni pas assez, juste parfaite. Ses joues n'étaient plus creuses, elle n'avait plus de cernes et en plus elle avait sacrément bronzé durant ses 15 jours au soleil. Elle me chercha du regard, enfin je pense que c'était moi qu'elle cherchait, nos regards se croisèrent et elle se mit à courir vers moi. Je la rattrapai en nous faisant tourner sur nous-mêmes.

**- Tu m'as manqué mon chéri !**

**- Toi aussi bébé… t'es belle dis donc ! T'es à combien maintenant ? **

**- 54 kilos pour 1m67. **

**- C'est parfait ma puce, en plus t'es toute bronzée, le soleil te va vraiment bien. **

**- Celui de Californie m'attend ! **

**- Nous attend. Bon aller viens visiter notre chez nous !**

**- Tu l'as vu ?**

**- Non on t'attendait, Alice et Jasper ne sont pas entrés non plus, comme ça personne n'a pu choisir quel coin prendre.**

**- Ho c'est gentil ça. Attends je vais dire bonjour quand même.**

**- Hep pas si vite, un bisou avant !**

Elle vint m'embrasser avant d'aller saluer tout le monde. Enfin mes parents nous donnèrent à chacun une clef de la maison et Alice entra la première et nous suivîmes. Il y avait un appartement en haut et l'autre en bas, la cuisine était en bas. Il y avait 1 chambre spacieuse avec placards intégrés, une salle de bain avec douche Bella cacha mal sa déception, il y avait aussi un salon celui du haut plus grand qu'en bas ça compensait avec la cuisine.

L'appartement du haut était séparé du bas par une porte, comme l'entrée de la maison, il n'y avait pas de vie à vie entre haut et bas. Après la visite il fallait décider qui allait vivre où et c'est Bella qui prit la parole.

**- Moi j'aimerais mieux être en haut. Le salon est plus grand ce qui nous permettrait de mettre un piano numérique à Edward. Parce qu'il est hors de question que tu ne joues pas de piano Edward. **

**- T'es formidable toi ! Alice tu en penses quoi ?**

**- Le bas ça me va et toi chéri ?**

**- Je suis d'accord, et je n'aurais pas à descendre et remonter les escaliers si j'ai faim !**

**- Bon alors Alice et toi en bas, Bella et moi en haut. Ça marche ! Y a plus qu'à déménager et emménager. **

Bella se colla contre moi et je l'embrassai sur la tête, Alice entraîna Jasper dans ce qui était maintenant leur appartement pour parler déco. Je proposais à Bella de monter pour faire la même chose.

**- Alors des idées ? **

**- Oui des tonnes.**

**- Dis-moi. **

Au lieu de ça elle venait m'embrasser pour un baiser passionné jusqu'à ce que le souffle nous manque.

**- Si tu savais comme tu m'as manqué Edward.**

**- Je t'aime. Alors tu penses quoi de notre chez nous ?**

**- Vide mais on va en faire un truc parfait ! J'aimerais des couleurs sobres et simples. **

**- Je suis d'accord, je crois qu'il y aura assez de rose en bas.**

**- Oui ! Quand est-ce qu'on commence les courses et qu'on emménage ?**

**- Bah on a nos clefs donc quand on veut, il nous reste un mois avant la rentrée. **

**- Oui mais je voudrais profiter de toi avant d'aller à la fac.**

**- On profitera. On redescend ? Je sais que ce soir tu restes avec tes parents mais tu veux bien monter avec moi dans la voiture ? **

**- Bien sûr ! C'est même pas la peine de poser la question.**

**- Ouf. Parce que les papouilles de Bella me manquent ! **

Elle riait et très vite nous étions appelés pour rentrer à Forks.

Moins d'une semaine après la visite de la maison Bella et moi étions dans notre appartement pour commencer à monter les meubles. Nous avions acheté le principal et nous verrions ce qui manque après. Pour le moment nous étions occupés à monter le lit de notre chambre, nous avions presque fini.

**- J'espère qu'il tiendra Edward.**

**- Mais oui il va tenir, on a tout fait comme ils disent dans le manuel.**

**- Oui mais bon. En plus on est censé dormir dessus ce soir.**

**- Arrête de paniquer ma puce. Passe-moi la vis s'il te plaît.**

**- Heu oui… tiens.**

**- Mer... Bella c'est un clou ça.**

**- Ha pardon. Heu voilà.**

**- Merci ma chérie.**

**- De rien, je peux te laisser tout seul ? Je vais aller ranger un peu dans le salon.**

**- D'accord. J'hurle si j'ai besoin.**

**- Ok ça marche.**

Je la laissais sortir et finissais de monter le lit. Je mis le matelas sur le sommier et fis même le lit. Avant de prévenir Bella je vérifiais que le tout allait supporter notre poids. Ouf ça allait.

**- Bella ? Viens admirer le travail de ton homme !**

**- J'arrive. Waouh mais tu as fait le lit aussi ! Je peux me jeter dessus ?**

**- Vas-y essaye ! **

Elle prit son élan et s'étala sur le lit de tout son poids. Le lit tenait le choc ! J'allais m'allonger à côté d'elle.

**- Alors ?**

**- T'es trop fort mon amour.**

**- Pas besoin de baguette magique.**

**- Ouais. Edward faut qu'on parle d'un truc.**

**Quoi ?**

**- Tu sais que je vais devoir bientôt refaire des examens. Peut-être qu'ils vont m'annoncer que le cancer est revenu et si ce n'est pas le cas, alors ils peuvent me l'annoncer la fois d'après.**

**- Et si ça arrive ? **

**- La même chose que la dernière fois mais en plus fort. Ce coup si je perdrais mes cheveux, ton père et mon médecin me l'ont dit. **

**- Et une greffe ?**

**- Il me faudrait un donneur et être sur la liste de receveurs. Je serai prioritaire quand je serais à l'article de la mort.**

**- Et tes parents ne peuvent pas ?**

**- Mon père n'a pas le foie assez sain et ma mère n'est pas compatible.**

**- Et moi ? Je pourrais faire les tests, si on est compatibles alors je t'en donne un bout ! **

**- Jamais de la vie ! C'est trop dangereux, je veux pas que tu risques ta vie pour moi. **

**- Je t'aime et je pourrais pas rester à te tenir la main pendant que tu meurs alors que je pourrais te sauver la vie. **

**- Edward non ! Je refuserais. C'est trop risqué une opération de ce genre. **

**- Oui mais je suis prêt à tenter le coup pour toi. Si tu meurs je sais pas comment je le vivrais. Je sais pas si tu comprends à quel point je suis fou de toi. Bella, j'ai envie de me marier avec toi, de construire ma vie avec toi. **

**- Edward je vais être claire et intraitable sur le sujet. Si j'ai de nouveau le cancer je te quitte. Je suis aussi folle de toi que toi de moi. Mais jamais, jamais je ne te ferais vivre ça ou te faire courir un risque pareil.**

**- Dis pas ça Bella et ne le fais pas. **

**- Je reviendrais pas là-dessus. **

**- Arrête de parler de ça ! **

Je me levais pour aller dans le salon, j'avais une bibliothèque à monter, je mis mes écouteurs et écoutais la musique au maximum. Je détestais la conversation que je venais d'avoir avec Bella, j'essayais de me persuader qu'elle ne le ferait jamais mais au fond je savais qu'elle n'avait qu'une parole et qu'elle ferait ce qu'elle venait de me dire. Je priai donc pour qu'elle ne retombe plus malade.

J'avais déjà le cœur en miettes par ce qu'elle venait de m'annoncer, je n'osais pas imaginer comment je réagirais si ça arrivait. Je me concentrais sur la musique et sur le meuble que j'étais en train de monter. Ça fonctionna plutôt bien, Bella se fit discrète, je ne lui en voulais pas, je devais juste digérer et elle le savait.

Un peu plus tard, Alice et Jasper arrivèrent, eux aussi ils avaient commencé à emménager en bas. Je ne descendis pas manger et Alice monta me voir et j'enlevai mes écouteurs.

**- Hey petit frère ! **

**- D'une minute seulement Alice.**

**- C'est pareil. Bella m'a dit ce qu'elle avait dit et choisi de faire. Maintenant elle s'en veut.**

**- Je m'en doute mais laissez-moi le temps d'avaler la pilule. Alice tu sais à quel point je l'aime, si elle me quitte parce qu'elle risque de mourir alors je le supporterais pas. Et si elle guérit, elle revient ? Je suis pas quelque chose qu'on prend et qu'on jette !**

**- Je le sais Edward. Elle veut juste t'épargner. Peut-être qu'elle ne le fera pas.**

**- Alice tu connais Bella et je veux pas en parler. Je souffrirais si ça arrive mais je veux essayer de profiter d'elle au maximum. **

**- Viens manger, elle sera contente de te voir. **

**- Ok je viens mais je ferais pas comme si elle n'avait rien dit.**

Je descendis avec elle et Bella se précipita dans mes se serra contre moi. Elle mangea très peu, elle me tenait la main en la serrant très fort comme si elle avait peur que je m'en aille, pourtant c'est elle qui menaçait de le faire. Après le bref repas que nous avions partagé je remontais pour prendre une douche, en sortant je trouvais Bella sur le lit repliée sur elle-même.

**- Bella ?**

**- Je suis désolée pour ce que j'ai dit…**

**- Bella on arrête d'en parler ça sert a rien. **

**- C'est pas une décision que j'ai prise par plaisir.**

**- Alors ne la prends pas.**

**- Je veux te protéger. **

**- Arrête de penser aux autres et pense à toi. Je ne parlerais plus de ça avec toi. Après tout tu as raison tu es une grande fille tu peux prendre tes décisions toute seule. Mais sache juste un truc Bella. Si tu fais ça, durant toute ta maladie et tes traitements tu penseras que tu as rendu quelqu'un de malheureux.**

**- Edward s'il te plaît arrête.**

**- Tu peux aller te doucher, je vais dormir moi, je suis fatigué.**

**- Je t'aime.**

**- Visiblement pas assez.**

**- Je n'aurais peut-être plus jamais rien. **

**- On verra. Bonne nuit.**

Je me mis dans le lit et lui tournai le dos, je la sentis se lever pour se diriger vers la salle de bain. J'essayais de m'endormir mais en voyant qu'elle ne sortait pas je commençais à m'inquiéter quand même. Je soupirai et me leva pour aller dans la salle de bain. Elle était encore sous la douche, assise par terre et l'eau qui lui tombait dessus, ses jambes étaient ramenées contre elle et son front posé sur ses genoux. Elle pleurait et ne m'avait visiblement pas entendu. Je pris une serviette, éteignis l'eau et me mis à côté d'elle après l'avoir enveloppée dans la serviette.

**- Bella arrête de pleurer ma puce. Je suis désolé… calme-toi bébé.**

**- Je suis… je suis affreuse ! **

**- Non. Tu essayes de me protéger. Calme-toi.**

**- Je t'aime. Si tu savais comme je t'aime ! **

**- Je le sais Bella. Viens tu vas avoir froid. **

Je me levai et la pris dans mes bras pour l'emmener dans notre chambre, une fois dans les draps je la pris contre moi.

**- Je suis là chérie, arrête de pleurer. Je t'aime et je suis désolé d'avoir réagi comme ça mais ça me blesse.**

**- Pardon… **

**- Ecoute, je te propose un truc. Vivons au jour au jour, on ne devrait pas penser à ce qui peut arriver. C'est notre première nuit ici et on se dispute. C'est idiot, tu m'aimes, je t'aime alors profitons. Non ?**

Elle hocha la tête et se colla contre moi, je la caressai pour la consoler et elle s'accrocha à moi de toutes ses forces. Je la rassurais en lui disant que je ne partirais pas et que je l'aimais. Assez vite elle s'endormit et je la suivis rapidement. Le lendemain je me réveillai dans la même position que lorsque je m'étais endormi. Bella était réveillée et me regardait, je décidais de faire comme s'il ne s'était rien passé la veille et l'embrassais. J'attirais son corps, resté nue de la veille, contre moi, elle répondit à mes baisers et mes caresses.

**- Edward on dev…**

**- Chut. On profite c'est tout. Je t'aime et c'est tout ce qui compte.**

Sans aucune hésitation elle se laissa aller et c'est ce matin-là que nous inaugurions notre lit et notre chambre.

* * *

**Et voilà ?**

**Alors que pensez-vous du choix de Bella ? dite moi^^**

**bisous à toutes**

**Lexi**


	17. Chapter 17

**Bonsoir.**

**Voici un nouveau chapitre.  
**

**Merci à vous d'être toujours là et merci à SoSweetySoCrazy pour les corrections.**

**Je vous laisse avec un chapitre détente...**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

**- Edward… mon chéri d'amour que j'aime de tout mon cœur ! Mon amour…**

Quand Bella arrivait comme ça à l'appartement c'est qu'elle voulait quelque chose. Nous étions entrés en 2ème année d'études, ça n'avait pas été facile mais nous y étions. La rentrée avait eu lieu il y a trois semaines et j'avais déjà une montagne de boulot. Bella était toujours suivie médicalement mais pour le moment aucun signe de récidive. Pour l'heure j'étais dans mon salon à bosser et Bella venait d'arriver. Sans lever la tête de mes notes de cours je lui répondais.

**- Non je ne ferrais pas la vaisselle commune à ta place.**

**- Ho c'est pas grave. Mais j'ai besoin de toi pour autre chose.**

**- Quoi ?**

**- Je dois faire une interview et je t'ai choisi ! **

**- Pourquoi moi ?**

**- Parce que je dois interroger une personne qui a connu une prise de conscience qui a engendré un changement de comportement.**

**- Ha dans ce cas, si tu veux oui.**

**- Tu as bientôt fini ?**

**- Dans 20 minutes environ.**

**- Ok, je vais lire un peu en attendant. Merci chéri.**

**- De rien, ça a été ta journée ?**

**- Oui. Mais travaille mon ange, on parlera après.**

Elle venait m'embrasser avant d'aller dans la chambre. Je terminais mes devoirs avant de la rejoindre.

**- Alors c'est quoi le sujet que tu as inventé pour ton devoir déjà ?**

**- Comment tu sais que c'est de moi ?**

- **Le sujet est trop précis et ça tombe sur moi.**

**- C'est juste. Le vrai devoir c'est d'inventer un sujet d'interview et je voulais vraiment t'interroger toi. **

**- Bon alors vas-y. **

**- D'accord, j'ai déjà tout préparé. Reste sérieux et moi professionnelle.**

**- Oui Bella.**

Elle m'interrogea et plus les questions avancèrent et plus je me demandais si tout ça n'était pas pour s'assurer de mes sentiments. Je répondis quand même à tout et en toute honnêteté.

**- Merci ça sera tout chéri. **

**- Tu auras une super note ! **

**- J'espère. Bon alors toi ta journée ?**

**- Ba heu… tu m'as manqué comme toujours. **

**- C'est ce que je voulais entendre ! Toi aussi tu m'as manqué. Ha j'ai eu Jacob au téléphone et devine quoi ?**

**- Vas-y.**

**- Il a enfin un petit copain !**

- **Sérieux ? Qui ça ? **

**- Accroche-toi bien ! C'est Paul !**

**- Paul ? De la Push ?**

**- Oui, oui, oui ! **

**- Raconte-moi. J'ai loupé un épisode.**

**- Bah Jacob a insisté, lui a exposé son point de vue, lui a montré les avantages enfin il l'a persuadé d'essayer. Au début Paul ne voulait même plus apercevoir Jacob et petit à petit il s'est visiblement aperçu qu'il aimait être avec Jacob et il est revenu vers lui. Ils sont ensemble depuis ce week-end. **

**- Waouh… alors là. Et est-ce qu'ils ont déjà… Enfin tu sais.**

**- Couché ensemble ? Désolée bébé mais ça j'ai pas demandé et je veux pas savoir. Je lui ai pas dit pour moi la première fois alors il le fera pas non plus. Et ça datte que de ce week-end.**

**- Tu avais rien dit pour nous ?**

**- Non, ça ne regarde que nous, je vais pas aller le dire partout et à tout le monde. Tu l'as dit toi ?**

**- Bah oui, j'ai même écrit un livre. **

**- Idiot. Tu commences à quelle heure demain ?**

**- 9h pourquoi ?**

**- Juste pour savoir. On se fait un plateau-télé ?**

**- Oui si tu veux. Ha je t'ai pas dit ce matin on a reçu un courrier de Forks ! C'est un dessin de Keira. Je l'ai accroché avec les autres.**

**- Comment elle va ? Je vais aller regarder.**

**- Elle dit qu'elle va bien, mais mon père m'a dit que si elle n'avait pas de greffe de moelle rapidement son état allait empirer. Je m'inquiète pour elle.**

**- Elle est bien placée sur la liste ?**

**- Oui elle est dans les cinq premières.**

**- On devrait aller la voir pendant les vacances. **

**- Oui ça lui ferait du bien et à nous aussi. **

**- Oui. Déjà on la voit demain avec la webcam !**

**- Et pas question d'être en retard.**

**- On ne le sera pas. Bon je vais faire notre repas. **

Elle m'embrassa et alla en bas pour prendre de quoi manger. Elle remonta en souriant.

**- Il est 21h ! **

**- Ha c'est l'heure ! Alice et Jasper sont occupés.**

**- Comme quasiment tous les soirs à 21h. Je comprends pas pourquoi ils font ça à ce rythme.**

-** Ouais… y a rien de spontané. Nous on calcule pas nos envies.**

**- N'est-ce pas. D'ailleurs à ce propos. Jamais plus tu me réveilles à 4h du matin pour faire l'amour. **

**- Tu étais trop belle, tu murmurais mon prénom dans ton sommeil, je ne pouvais pas faire comme si de rien n'était. Et puis tu n'as pas résisté longtemps.**

**- C'est vrai que c'est agréable de se faire réveiller comme ça.**

**- Ha tu vois ! **

**- Mais pas à 4h du matin !**

**- Ok je me rends. On le fera comme Alice et Jasper. 21h pétantes !**

**- Sois pas bête. Aller mange.**

Je riais et nous mangions en regardant la télé. Ma mère m'appelait comme toutes les semaines depuis qu'on avait quitté la maison avec Alice. Elle trouvait la villa vide sans nous, elle était devenue trop grande pour mes parents mais comme ma mère rêvaient d'avoir plein de petits enfants alors ils gardaient la maison. Le reste de la soirée se passa calmement, je profitais juste de ma Bella

Enfin les vacances arrivèrent. Nous devions tous rentrés à Forks voir nos familles. Même Emmett, Rosalie et le petit Kellan devait venir quelques jours. Mon neveu et filleul avait 1 an maintenant et ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à mon frère. Ils s'en sortaient très bien, Emmett bossait bien et gagnait bien sa vie et Rose également. Leur petit ange n'était pas à plaindre il était pourri gâté. Comme nous habitions tous à Seattle je les voyais souvent et il n'était pas rare qu'ils débarquent pour le dîner. Kellan adorait Bella et Bella était folle de Kellan, quand il était là c'est simple je n'existais plus.

Je finissais de charger la voiture quand Bella arriva.

**- Prête ?**

**- Oui chef ! Alice n'a pas fini c'est elle et Jasper qui vont fermer la maison.**

**- D'accord ça marche. On y va alors.**

**- Emmett et Rose viennent quand ?**

**- Mercredi, Rosalie travaille encore. **

**- D'accord. Tu sais qu'on va chez mes parents demain jusqu'à mercredi justement.**

**- Oui, ça je peux pas l'oublier. Je vais avoir le droit à quoi cette fois ?**

**- Edward…**

**- Quoi ? Ton père m'aime pas et il le cache pas. La dernière fois il m'a enfermé dehors, il me met le chauffage ou la clim à fond, il coupe l'eau chaude quand je prends une douche. **

**- Je sais mais pourquoi tu acceptes de toujours y retourner ?**

**- Pour toi. Parce que je ne veux pas être séparé de toi ni que tu sois séparée de tes parents. **

**- Alors tu te sacrifies ?**

**- Oui on peut dire ça.**

**- Mon héros ! **

**- Ha c'est plus Cédric ?**

**- Bon tu es deuxième alors. Tu te bas pas avec des dragons toi.**

**- Ton père a un flingue je te signale c'est pire.**

**- Non égalité !**

**- Je gagnerai jamais ?**

**- Non jamais ! **

**- Bon, je me suis fait une raison depuis le temps. **

**- Je me rattrape si je te fais des papouilles ?**

**- Oui un peu. **

Elle s'exécuta et tranquillement je pris la route pour chez nous. Durant le trajet Bella chanta toutes les chansons à la radio. J'étais follement amoureux de Bella mais là j'en pouvais plus. Chanter plus faux qu'elle n'était pas possible, mes pauvres oreilles en prenaient un coup et elle le savait.

Une fois arrivés, j'embrassais mes parents et Bella en fit autant.

**- Vous allez bien ?**

**- Bella a chanté tout le trajet j'en peux plus, je vais devenir sourd ! **

**- Mon pauvre bichon… Bon je vais aux toilettes, ça fait 3h que je me retiens. **

**- Moi d'abord !**

**- Sûrement pas !**

**- Que tu crois ! **

Elle se mit à courir vers la salle de bain et je la pourchassais dans les escaliers. Elle me poussa contre les murs en riant, dans ma chambre je la poussais sur le lit mais elle tira mon t-shirt qui se déchira.

**- Hennn Bella ! Mon t-shirt !**

**- Je suis désolée…**

**- J'ai gagné l'accès aux toilettes en premier !**

**- Oui… un bisou pour me faire pardonner.**

Elle vint m'embrasser mais la garce en profita pour filler dans la salle de bain. Sans aucune gêne j'entrais à mon tour.

**- Alors tu déchires mon t-shirt préféré et tu me mens pour aller aux toilettes.**

**- Hey sors de là !**

**- Non ! **

**- Edward…**

**- Je m'en fiche, aller grouille-toi.**

**- T'es chiant. **

**- Je t'aime aussi. Bon je suis gentil je vais changer de t-shirt pendant que la reine finit.**

**- Oui, aller ouste !**

Je souriais en lui faisant un clin d'œil et j'allais dans ma chambre me changer. Bella revenait et j'allais prendre sa place dans la salle de bain.

Alice et Jasper arrivèrent peu de temps après nous, ma mère semblait folle de joie de nous avoir à la maison et avait mis les petits plats dans les grands pour notre première soirée à la maison. Le reste du séjour se passa très bien, sauf chez les parents de Bella, Charlie Swan était toujours aussi froid envers moi et j'avais surpris une conversation entre lui et Bella sur moi. Il essayait de la persuader de me quitter, il parlait de moi comme si j'étais le type le plus affreux de la terre.

Bella s'était énervée contre son père et avait passé une bonne partie de la nuit à pleurer contre moi. Je n'avais même pas essayé de la consoler en lui disant que je m'en fichais car ce n'était pas le cas et elle l'aurait su. Heureusement Emmett, Rosalie et Kellan apportèrent un peu de joie suite à tout ça, Bella et Alice s'occupèrent de lui et Rosalie en fut ravie, elle disait avoir un peu de répit mais au fond je savais que de ne pas s'occuper de son fils l'agacait profondément mais elle ne disait rien.

Dans le genre mère exclusive on ne pouvait pas mieux faire, même Emmett n'avait parfois pas son mot à dire. Pourtant elle faisait de gros efforts et nous lui en étions reconnaissants et nous, de notre côté, on essayait de ne pas trop la couper du contact avec Kellan.

Le séjour se termina, trop vite à mon goût, mais il était temps de rentrer à Seattle chez nous. Nous avions quand même réussi à voir tous ceux que nous voulions voir. Jacob pour commencer, le voir avec Paul m'avait fait un drôle d'effet, je crois que c'est surtout d'avoir vu Paul avec Jacob qui avait produit ce sentiment. Jacob avait l'air super heureux et épanoui,

Paul était plus réservé mais semblait assumer cette relation et ne se cachait pas pour embrasser Jacob devant nous ou d'autres personnes. Bella était heureuse de voir son ami épanoui et elle fit promettre aux garçons de venir passer quelques jours chez nous pendant les prochaines vacances, chose qu'ils acceptèrent volontiers et avec plaisir. Ensuite nous avions vu Keira, elle avait sacrément grandi et changé, mais hélas toujours aucun signe de greffe pour elle. Elle avait gardé sa force de vivre, son humour et son énergie. Elle était aussi très drôle et avait un humour terrible, c'était devenue l'animatrice de l'étage.

J'avais encore le droit à quelques avances de sa part mais son attention s'était finalement dirigée vers un garçon qui occupait la chambre à côté d'elle. Tout semblait aller pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes, j'étais bien loin de me douter que quelques semaines plus tard je tomberais de mon petit nuage bien confortable pour atterrir violemment sur un sol bien dur.

* * *

**Voilà pour cette fois.**

**La semaine prochaine vous l'aurez compris les choses se complique.**

**Il reste 3 chapitres.**

**à la semaine prochaine, bisous.**

**Lexi**


	18. Chapter 18

**Salut tout le monde !**

**Alors vous avez vu le dernier Twilight ?  
**

**(moi non je doit attendre samedi. Mon père qui n'a loupé aucun film veux absolument qu'on y aille ensemble mais il ne peut pas avant. =s on vas attendre^^)**

**En tout cas voici le chapitre tant attendu.**

**J'espère qu'il serra à la hauteur de vos attentes.**

**bonne lecture !**

* * *

Je rentrais chez moi épuisé, j'avais passé une salle journée et il ne me tardait qu'une chose. Prendre Bella dans mes bras et la serrer très fort contre moi. Devant la maison il y avait une voiture pleine de carton qui gênait le passage, je savais que le voisin devait partir mais il aurait pu mieux se garer quand même. J'entrais chez moi et montais directement à l'appartement sans aller saluer ma sœur. Bella était à la fenêtre, elle me tournait le dos. Visiblement elle ne m'avait pas entendu, ce qui était curieux, je posais mes affaires et allais la prendre par la taille.

**- Si tu savais comme tu m'as manqué mon amour. J'ai passé une journée affreuse, heureusement que tu es là. **

J'embrassais sa joue et m'aperçus qu'elle était humide.

**- Bella ? Hey ma puce, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi tu pleures mon ange ? **

Elle se tournait alors vers moi, ses yeux étaient rouges et gonflés, ses joues couvertes par ses larmes elle me tendait un papier, sans un mot. Je le parcourais sans vraiment comprendre avant de lire la conclusion. Il était marqué le mot récidive. Très vite je percutais l'ampleur de ce mot, je lisais une nouvelle fois le papier.

C'était les analyses de Bella, elle avait de nouveau le cancer, un lymphome s'était renouvelé sur son foie. Ce que je compris aussi c'est qu'elle allait partir et là je paniquais totalement. Je regardais autour de moi seules mes affaires étaient là, les siennes devaient être dans les cartons qui eux-mêmes se trouvaient dans la voiture garer devant chez nous.

**- Bella, non fais pas ça ! Je t'en supplie ne pars pas ! **

**- Edward je suis désolée…**

**- Bella non ! On va y arriver à deux ! Tu te souviens la première fois que j'ai su pour ton cancer ? Je t'ai dit que tu aurais besoin de soutien, là c'est pareil.**

**- Je suis sur liste d'attente pour une greffe. Je vais avoir une chimio très forte. Une partie seulement est touchée par le lymphome, la chimio servira à l'empêcher autant que possible de s'étendre.**

**- Mais je te le donne moi ce bout de foie qu'il te faut ! Le foie est le seul organe qui se régénère quand il est sain ! Bella laisse-moi faire ça, laisse-moi te sauver. Ne m'abandonne pas je t'en prie.**

**- Je peux pas faire ça Edward je suis désolée. Je peux pas te mettre en danger, je t'aime trop pour ça.**

**- Si tu m'aimais comme tu le dis, tu ne me ferais pas subir ça Isabella. Tu vas me briser le cœur, tu vas me mettre en dépression si ça se trouve. Je m'en remettrais pas Bella.**

**- Tu t'en remettras, pour moi et pour la brillante carrière qui s'offre à toi. **

**- Et la tienne de carrière hein ? Tu en fais quoi de tous les écrits que tu stockes dans ton ordinateur ? Peut-être que je peux nous offrir une vie ensemble, une vie qui nous permettra de réaliser nos rêves ! Je t'ai promis une maison en Californie, on veut se marier ensemble, avoir notre famille. Ne laisse pas nos projets partir en fumée juste parce que tu as peur de me mettre en danger, c'est pas une cicatrice qui va me faire renoncer !**

**- J'ai essayé Edward. J'ai essayé de vouloir rester mais c'est pas possible. J'ai retourné la question un millier de fois et c'est au-dessus de mes forces.**

**- Mais tu as la force de me quitter.**

**- Je ne pleure pas parce que j'ai de nouveau le cancer Edward ! Je t'aime de tout mon cœur, tout en moi t'appartient mais je dois le faire.**

**- Non rien ne t'y oblige. Bella comment je peux te faire comprendre que je suis fou de toi ? Tu es la femme de ma vie, tu es celle qu'il me faut. Et je sais que je suis le bon pour toi. Ne gâche pas tout.**

**- Tu m'auras rendue heureuse chéri. J'aurais été la fille la plus aimée et la plus épanouie du monde grâce à toi. Sans toi…  
**

**- Arrête.**

**- Sans toi je n'aurais pas connu toute la joie et le bonheur que la vie peut nous apporter. Tu m'as fait vivre les choses les plus fabuleuses au monde. **

**- Bella…**

**- Je ne t'oublierai jamais, je n'oublierais jamais ce que tu as fait pour moi. Te battre avec James, composer une berceuse, supporter l'ignoble comportement de mon père pour moi. Mon plus beau souvenir reste notre soirée au concert des Kings of Leon et notre première nuit d'amour. **

**- Il peut y en avoir des tas des souvenirs comme ça ! Me laisse pas, j'ai besoin de toi Bella. Si tu pars ça sera comme si on m'arrachait une partie de moi. **

**- Je veux que tu gardes une belle image de moi, de beaux souvenirs. Pas une Bella chauve, maigre à faire peur qui ne peut plus bouger de son lit parce qu'elle manque de force pour supporter son maigre poids.**

**- Tu peux t'en sortir. **

**- Ne pleure pas Edward… nous… Nous étions trop heureux pour que ça dure. **

**- C'est une excuse bidon ! Si tu veux être malheureuse je te bats et t'enferme dans le noir à la cave sans rien à manger ! **

**- Sois sérieux. Oui tu es l'homme de ma vie, mais oui je fais une croix sur notre avenir ensemble pour t'épargner. Je vais mourir Edward.**

**- Non ! Dis pas ça pas ! Tu ne vas pas mourir ! On va se battre et tous les deux ! **

**- Chut calmes-toi… Viens là.**

Elle me prenait dans ses bras et je la serrais fort contre moi, je refusais de la lâcher. Mes yeux étaient embrumés de larmes, mes joues en ruisselaient, ma respiration était entrecoupée à cause de mes sanglots. Bella pleurait elle aussi, je sentais ses sursauts contre moi. Elle ne pouvait pas partir, elle n'avait pas le droit de me laisser, je devais être là pour elle, jamais elle ne devrait affronter ça toute seule, jamais !

J'ignore combien de temps nous sommes restés debout l'un contre l'autre au milieu du salon mais nos pleurs s'étaient arrêtés et Bella releva la tête vers moi. Je me jetais sur ses lèvres, mon instinct me disait qu'il fallait que je le fasse et je ne contrôlais plus rien. Bella répondit à mon baiser avec ferveur et je ne pouvais qu'aller plus loin. Je la soulevais de terre, ses jambes entouraient ma taille, ses mains accrochaient mes cheveux. Je me déplaçais difficilement dans la pièce, je finissais par la plaquer contre un mur, trop fort vu le son qui sortit de sa bouche.

**- Pardon bébé…**

**- Non, non le sois pas… continue comme ça Edward.**

**- J'ai pas l'intention de m'arrêter. Reste avec moi ! **

Elle ne répondit pas, elle se contenta de déboutonner ma chemise et de me la retirer. J'en fis autant avec son pull et son soutien-gorge. J'attrapais un de ses seins dans ma bouche et entrepris de mordiller ses tétons devenus durs par l'excitation. De longs râles de plaisir sortirent de la gorge de Bella alors je continuais.

**- J'ai toujours adoré quand tu fais ça.**

**- Tu me l'as jamais dit.**

**- J'avais peur que tu me trouves bizarre.**

**- Qu'est-ce que tu aimes d'autre hein ? Dis-moi ! **

**- Tes mains…**

Je compris très vite ce qu'elle voulait dire et allai immédiatement dans la chambre. Je me dépêchais de lui enlever son pantalon et son boxer. J'écartais ses cuisses et regardais son intimité ruisselante de désir, elle était déjà prête. J'allais embrasser et mordiller sa poitrine tout en introduisant trois de mes doigts en elle. Elle poussa un cri de plaisir et s'accrocha aux draps.

**- Reste avec moi Bella ! Ne me laisse pas ! **

**- Edward… mon Dieu oui… continue.**

J'accélérais mon rythme et très vite elle fut foudroyée par l'orgasme. Je la laissais se remettre le temps d'enlever mon pantalon devenu trop étroit et mon caleçon.

**- Tourne-toi Bella.**

**- Attends…**

**- Tourne-toi ! **

Elle se mit immédiatement sur le ventre et je relevais son bassin vers moi. Cette position était très vite devenue l'une de nos favorites. Je me plaçais devant son entrée et d'un geste vif et brusque je m'introduisis en elle. Elle cria m'en demandant plus, notre rapport était totalement bestial mais certainement pas dépourvu de sentiments. Je ne cessais de lui répéter que je l'aimais et lui demandais de ne pas me quitter. Bella me fit comprendre qu'elle voulait changer de posture, je m'asseyais donc sur le lit et elle vint s'empaler sur mon sexe en se déhanchant sur moi d'un rythme endiablé.

Ses jambes étaient autour de moi, ses mains griffèrent mon dos ou tirèrent mes cheveux, toujours rapidement nos lèvres se collèrent mais nous manquions de souffle. Mes mains étaient partout sur elle, j'accrochais ses hanches, malaxais ses fesses et ses seins, je dévorais son cou de baisers fiévreux mais surtout désespérés. Je savais que c'était la dernière fois que je faisais l'amour avec Bella, même si ça me tuait de le dire ou de le penser je le savais.

Soudain Bella rejeta sa tête en arrière en hurlant mon prénom, je vins en elle aussitôt moi aussi en disant son prénom. Bella posa sa tête dans le creux de mon cou, je caressais son dos doucement en embrassant son épaule. Nos deux corps étaient couverts de sueur, nos cœurs battaient la chamade mais pour rien au monde je ne voulais que tout ça ne s'arrête.

**- Je t'aime Bella.**

**- Je t'aime aussi Edward. Jamais tu ne sauras à quel point je t'aime.**

**- Donne-moi une chance de le savoir.**

**- Mon amour…**

Elle prit mes lèvres entre les siennes et nous entamâmes un long baiser rempli d'amour. Sans me lâcher Bella se décala légèrement de moi et nous nous allongeâmes l'un contre l'autre. Je ne cessais de la toucher, de l'embrasser et de lui susurrer des mots doux. Hélas le sommeil fit son apparition et malgré ma lutte acharnée pour la vaincre je m'endormis en sachant que je venais de la perdre.

Le matin je me réveillais dans un état second. Je me rappelais très bien de ce qui s'était passé et c'est sans surprise que je me réveillais seul dans mon grand lit. Sans que je ne contrôle rien les larmes firent leur apparition, j'avais mal, affreusement mal, j'avais l'impression que c'était la fin du monde pour moi. Je sentais une présence dans la chambre, je n'avais pas besoin de regarder pour savoir qui c'était. Ça ne pouvait qu'être Alice.

Très vite elle vint se mettre contre moi, j'étais nu sous les draps mais je m'en moquais. Je me blottissais contre ma sœur comme un enfant se blottit contre sa mère. J'évacuais le chagrin que j'avais contre elle, je savais que je n'avais pas à me cacher ni à avoir honte avec ma sœur. Elle me consola comme elle put mais elle pleura elle aussi, épuisé je me rendormis, il n'y avait que comme ça que je ne souffrais pas.

Lors de mon second réveil Alice avait elle aussi disparu. Je me redressais dans le lit pour chercher un signe de sa présence.

**- Alice ?**

**- Je suis dans la salle de bain j'arrive ! **

Elle arriva quelques secondes après et me tendit des vêtements très décontractés. Je m'habillais avant de me recoucher à côté d'elle ma tête sur son épaule.

**- Elle est partie ?**

**- Oui, tôt ce matin. Edward je suis désolée. **

**- Elle a dit quelque chose ?**

**- Qu'elle t'aimait, qu'elle n'avait pas le choix, qu'elle était désolée et encore qu'elle t'aimait**

**- J'ai mal Alice…**

**- Je sais. Mais je suis là, je vais t'aider. Même maman et Emmett vont venir. T'es pas tout seul.**

**- Tu le savais ? **

**- Elle m'avait avertie que les médecins avaient trouvé quelque chose, mais elle ne voulait rien dire avant que ce soit certain et avant de savoir à quel point s'était important. **

**- J'ai l'air d'un crétin à pleurer comme ça.**

**- Non Edward ! Tu l'aimes c'est normal de réagir comme ça. Promets-moi juste une chose.**

**- Quoi ?**

**- Ne te jette pas sur la première fille qui se présente. Ne redeviens pas l'abruti d'i ans et demi. **

**- Je te le jure. Je pourrais pas oublier Be… l'oublier aussi vite. J'y arriverai peut-être jamais. J'arrive même pas à prononcer son prénom.**

**- C'est normal ça aussi. Tu as faim ? J'ai pas le don de te la ramener mais qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ?**

**- Je veux bien manger un truc oui. Alice ?**

**- Oui tu peux dormir sur le canapé en bas. Il est déjà prêt pour toi.**

**- Tu es la meilleure des jumelles qu'on peut avoir !**

**- Tu me flattes. Aller viens, quittons cette pièce et cet appart durant un temps. Ha et demain on retourne en cours, pas question de se laisser aller et de foirer tes études frangin. **

**- J'aurais rien de mieux à faire de toute façon. Merci d'être restée.**

Elle embrassa ma joue et nous descendîmes chez elle, je mangeai un peu sous ses encouragements. Dans la journée ma mère arriva, j'étais content de l'avoir près de moi. Elle avait pris des congés exprès pour moi et je sus que mon père viendrait passer le week-end. J'avais l'impression que cette rupture devenait une affaire d'état, je me rendis compte quand même que j'avais une famille formidable sur qui je pouvais compter et même si c'était très minime rien que de penser à ça me réchauffait le cœur.

* * *

**Et voilà.**

**j'espère que ça vous à plus. Désolée si ce n'est pas le cas...**

**en tout cas dite le moi.**

**Bisous à toute.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Salut, salut !**

**Merci pour vos commentaire, désolée à celles qui ont versé leur petite larmes.**

**Merci à SoSweetySoCrazy pour les corrections.**

**Merci aussi à TheBlondeWithCurlyHair pour les petites conversation (certaine assassine envers une fille chic jamais vulgaire et qu'on adore^^)**

**En tout cas dernier chapitre avant l'épilogue.**

**bonne lecture**

* * *

Et voilà, l'année ce terminait je venais de sortir de mon dernier examen pour passer en 3ème année de médecine. 6 mois étaient passés depuis que Bella m'avait quitté, je m'étais réfugié dans les études, je ne sortais pas et n'avais pas vraiment d'amis. Je vivais toujours dans l'appartement de ma sœur, je ne montais que rarement dans le mien. Je n'arrivais pas à oublier Bella, tout me la rappelait.

D'ailleurs je l'appelais tous les jours, j'ignore si elle consultait ses messages ou pas mais je laissais toujours quelques mots à son répondeur. Je ne savais rien sur elle, si elle allait bien ou si elle n'avait pas survécu à son cancer, chose à laquelle je préférais éviter de penser.

J'entrais dans la maison et allais voir dans le frigo s'il y avait quelque chose à manger et à boire. Ni Alice, ni Jasper n'étaient arrivés. Je mangeais tranquillement quand on sonna à la porte. A tous les coups c'était Alice qui avait oublié ses clefs comme quasiment tous les jours. J'allais ouvrir prêt à lui sortir une taquinerie mais je m'arrêtais dans ma course en voyant devant moi Charlie Swan. Il me regardait de la tête aux pieds et je regrettais de ne pas m'être rasé depuis trois jours.

**- Chef Swan ? **

D'instinct je cherchais des yeux la présence de Bella dans les alentours.

**-** **Bella n'est pas avec moi. Je peux entrer ? J'aimerais qu'on se parle.**

**- Oui je vous en prie, entrez. Vous voulez boire ou manger quelque chose ?**

**- Je veux bien de l'eau oui merci. **

Je le servis et m'assis face à lui, j'avais peur de ce qu'il allait m'annoncer. Il but son verre d'eau mais ne prit pas la parole, l'attente me faisait mal alors je décidais de parler le premier.

**- Bella va bien ?**

**- Je… oui enfin… Je suis venu pour ça. Bella est en vie, mais elle va très mal les médecins ne lui donnent plus beaucoup de temps si elle n'a pas rapidement une greffe.**

**- Elle vous a dit de venir ici ?**

**- Non elle ne voulait pas mais… je sais que je n'ai pas été le meilleur beau-père du monde. Je n'ai toujours pas accepté le mal que tu as fait à ma fille même si par la suite tu l'as rendue heureuse. Tu ne la voyais pas pleurer après avoir entendu vos remarques.**

**- Qu'attendez-vous de moi ?**

**- Viens à Forks avec moi. Viens la voir. Je n'ai pas vu ma petite fille rire depuis 6 mois, elle est malheureuse et je pense que toi aussi. **

**- Vous n'avez pas idée à quel point. **

**- Tu as encore des examens ? **

**- Non j'ai fini aujourd'hui.**

**- Alors prends tes affaires et monte en voiture avec moi.**

**- Je me dépêche.**

J'allais prendre quelques affaires que je mis dans un sac et laissai un mot à Alice. Je suivis le père de Bella jusqu'à sa voiture et montai à ses côtés. Le trajet se fit en silence, j'étais à la fois fou de joie et inquiet de la revoir. Charlie m'informa qu'elle avait perdu beaucoup de poids et qu'elle avait perdu ses cheveux, chose qu'elle a très mal vécu à entendre son père. Nous arrivions tard à Forks, je fus accueilli chez les Swan, mes parents étaient en vacances. Alice m'appela, je lui expliquai tout, elle me soutenait et dès qu'elle avait fini ses examens elle me promettait de venir.

J'allais prendre une douche et j'en profitai pour me raser. Le dîner fut rapide et le sommeil tarda à venir, je ne cessais de penser à elle, encore plus que d'habitude. Je me demandais comment mon père n'avait pas pu être au courant de l'état de santé de ma petite amie.

Le lendemain matin c'est Renée qui me réveilla, elle partait pour l'hôpital dans 30 minutes. Je pris rapidement mon petit déjeuner et la suivis jusqu'à l'hôpital. J'entendais le rire de Keira et me promis d'aller la voir plus tard. Renée frappa à la porte qui devait être celle de sa fille et entra, elle me fit signe de la suivre, je soufflais un bon coup et entrais également. Bella était dans son lit d'hôpital, elle avait un foulard sur la tête, elle était très maigre, ses yeux étaient de nouveau cernés, elle était redevenue pâle comme avant, peut-être même pire qu'avant, bien sûr elle était branchée à toutes sortes d'appareils.

Nos regards se croisèrent, nous nous fixions durant un bon moment, je tentais de sourire et elle se mit à pleurer. J'allais m'asseoir à côté d'elle, elle se redressa dans son lit et je la pris dans mes bras. Les siens m'entourèrent, ses mains s'accrochèrent à ma chemise, je lui caressais le dos pour la consoler alors que moi-même je pleurais.

**- Je suis là Bella… calme-toi maintenant. C'est fini.**

**- Je suis désolée Edward.**

**- C'est terminé maintenant. On est ensemble. Aller chut...**

Elle se calma petit à petit, je me reculais un peu d'elle sans la lâcher et lui caressais la joue en posant mon front sur le sien. Sa mère nous laissa seuls.

**- Tu m'as manqué Bella. **

**- Toi aussi. Mais tu n'aurais pas dû venir ! Je suis affreuse.**

**- Ton père est venu me chercher. J'allais pas dire non. Je t'aime et je ne te trouve pas affreuse !**

**- J'ai plus de cheveux. **

**- Ils vont repousser.**

**- Embrasse-moi…**

J'allais pas me faire prier ! Je pris son visage en coupe je posais enfin mes lèvres sur les siennes après une attente de 6 mois. Notre baiser était doux mais passionné quand elle manqua de souffle j'embrassais ses joues et son cou. Je devais la chatouiller car elle éclata de rire en se tortillant j'arrêtais et elle se rallongea dans son lit mais sa main restait dans la mienne.

**- J'ai eu tes messages, tous les jours. J'étais impatiente d'avoir mon coup de téléphone chaque jour. **

**- Je savais bien que tout ça n'était pas en vain. **

**- J'avais envie de te répondre à chaque fois que mon téléphone sonnait. Mais je me l'interdisait, j'ai pas le droit de gâcher ta vie. **

**- Tu ne te la gâche pas, au contraire tu l'embellies mon ange. Je t'aime… **

**- Je t'aime aussi. Tu sais Keira passe ses journées avec moi, elle n'arrêtait pas de me parler de toi. Raconte-moi tout.**

**- Je vis chez Alice depuis que tu es partie, impossible de remonter là-haut. Ensuite j'ai bossé comme un fou et je suis très confiant pour mon entrée en troisième année. Sinon rien.**

**- Et les filles ?**

**- Aucune Bella ! Seule toi compte. **

**- Même une fille d'un soir ?**

**- Tu vas me vexer ! Non Bella, personne de chez personne ! Il n'y a que toi.**

**- Je t'aime ! **

**- Moi aussi. Et toi alors ?**

**- Je vais mourir si j'ai pas vite une greffe. **

**- Ton foie est touché entièrement ? **

**- Non on a réussi à préserver une bonne partie mais la chimio ne va bientôt plus suffire et tout sera très vite atteint. **

J'allais répondre mais une aide-soignante arriva dans la chambre, elle devait s'occuper de la toilette.

Après l'avoir rassurée sur le fait que je reviendrais après sa douche je sortais de la chambre. Je trouvais assez rapidement ses parents et demandais à leur parler.

**- Voilà je… je voudrais faire les tests de compatibilité avec Bella. Si je peux lui donner la partie du foie malade alors je n'hésite même pas 5 minutes ! Je ne veux pas qu'elle meure et je voudrais commencer les analyses rapidement. **

**- Bella le sait Edward ?**

**- Non madame Swan, elle ne le voudrait pas. C'est pour ça qu'elle m'a quitté. Mais je pense que la situation est urgente. **

**- Je suis d'accord. Je vais parler au médecin tout de suite. Merci Edward, vraiment, merci !**

**- Je le fais pour la femme que j'aime. **

Je les laissais et retournais voir Bella. Je lui parlais de tout et de rien, je ne cessais de l'embrasser et de la toucher. Keira était venue nous voir, elle avait eu récemment une greffe mais restait à l'hôpital car les choses ne se passaient pas très bien.

Durant toute la semaine je subissais des examens et Bella allait de plus en plus mal. Maintenant elle avait même du mal à respirer et devait avoir un masque à oxygène toujours près d'elle.

Finalement les résultats de mes tests arrivèrent et nous allions voir Bella dans sa chambre et le médecin prit la parole.

**- Bella j'ai une bonne nouvelle pour toi. Nous avons un foie pour toi.**

**- C'est vrai ?**

**- Oui, un donneur compatible et vivant.**

**- Edward non ! Pas ça ! **

**- Ma puce nous sommes compatibles à 100% ! Je te laisserai pas mourir en sachant que je peux te sauver la vie. Alors tu vas prendre ce bout de foie et sans râler.**

**- Vous pouvez nous laisser seuls s'il vous plaît ? **

Elle attendit que tout le monde parte pour reprendre la parole.

**- Edward c'est trop dangereux.**

**- Non je veux le faire et je le ferai, en plus là tu ne peux pas me quitter à cause de ça. Mon amour je t'en supplie accepte. Je peux pas te regarder mourir à petits feux comme ça. Je t'aime et j'ai besoin de toi. On a vécut 6 mois d'enfer tous les deux ! Je ne veux pas vivre ma vie entière comme ça. Si ça tourne mal je ne veux rien regretter, je ne veux pas vivre en me disant '' J'ai rien fait pour elle, je n'ai pas tout tenté pour la sauver''. **

**- Tu es certain de vouloir prendre ce risque ?**

**- Absolument, je laisserai pas Cédric t'avoir !**

**- Idiot…**

**- Tu acceptes ?**

**- Oui mais je te serai éternellement reconnaissante Edward.**

**- Tu auras l'occasion de te rattraper en acceptant de m'épouser dès que tu iras mieux.**

**- C'est une demande ? **

**- Oui. J'ai pas de bague mais un morceau de foie à t'offrir et attends j'ai préparé ma demande écoute**. **Miss Isabella, en vain j'ai lutté, je ne puis cependant réprimer plus longtemps mes sentiments. Je suis venu ici dans l'espoir de vous revoir, rien d'autre et je viens vous prier de mettre fin à mes tourments. Je vous aime, d'un amour ardent. Faites-moi l'honneur de m'accorder votre main.**

Bella riait et pleurait en même temps. J'avais un peu transformé la demande de Mr Darcy à Elizabeth pour elle. Je savais qu'elle était sensible à ce passage dans le livre et dans le film.

**- Ho Edward. Je ne la jouerais pas à l'Elizabeth car moi je vais te dire oui ! Je veux t'épouser Edward ! **

Je souriais et allais la prendre dans mes bras.

**- Je t'aime Edward. Merci de l'avoir apprise par cœur.**

**- De rien ! J'ai eu 6 mois pour l'apprendre. **

**- Je t'aime tellement, tu m'as tellement manqué mon amour…**

**- Toi aussi mon bébé. Tu n'imagines même pas. Aller je dois couper court à tout ça mais l'intervention est prévue cette après-midi. On doit se préparer et on aura le temps de s'aimer et de se parler toute notre vie après ça.**

**- Oui, j'ai hâte ! Merci Edward, je t'aime.**

Je l'embrassais et rappelais le médecin, il nous expliqua la procédure, les risques et tout le reste. Ensuite on nous prépara, nous avions une très jolie tenue avec une charlotte. Je faisais rire Bella sur notre look, elle ne lâcha pas ma main. Avant que l'on nous endorme je lui chuchotais des je t'aime, elle souriait et petit à petit nos yeux se fermèrent sous l'effet de l'anesthésie.

Je me réveillais un peu pâteux. J'avais un peu mal là où on m'avait ouvert, je tournais la tête vers ma gauche, personne mais à droite il y avait Bella, elle dormait toujours. Une infirmière vint vers moi, elle me dit que tout s'était bien passé que j'allais rester un moment ici encore avant qu'on me remonte dans la chambre. Tout le reste du temps était un peu flou, Bella s'était réveillée mais très vite rendormie, je sentis qu'on bougeait mon brancard, celui de Bella suivit et nous allions dans notre chambre.

Le lendemain je me portais bien mieux, j'étais réveillé et regardais Bella. J'essayais de tendre mon bras pour la toucher mais le geste était douloureux à cause de l'intervention. Au bout d'un certain temps ma fiancée ouvrit les yeux et tourna la tête vers moi.

**- Coucou toi…**

**- Salut ma puce. Comment tu te sens ?**

**- Aussi bien que possible et toi ?**

**- On est en vie !**

**- Oui. **

**- Tu vois qu'il n'y avait aucune raison d'avoir peur.**

**- Oui mon chéri.**

**- Je t'aime.**

**- Je ne me sens pas bien…**

**- Qu'est-ce que tu as ? **

**- Je… Edward… appelle…**

**- Bella ? Bella ! **

Elle venait de perdre connaissance, j'hurlais pour appeler à l'aide. Les machines qui étaient reliées à Bella s'affolaient et je paniquai. Pas maintenant, il ne pouvait pas lui arriver quelque chose maintenant. Les infirmières et les médecins se pressèrent autour d'elle. Il disait des choses que je n'arrivais pas à comprendre. Visiblement son cœur s'était arrêté car ils la choquaient. Je réussis à me lever, mon pansement me faisait affreusement mal, la tête me tournait mais je m'en moquais.

**- Bella reviens ! Me laisse pas une nouvelle fois ! Je te l'interdis reviens ! **

Je m'appuyais sur la table de chevet et laissais échapper un cri de douleur. Une des infirmières se tournait vers moi.

**- Allongez-vous… vous avez réussi à rouvrir votre plaie ! **

**- Sauver Bella, on verra ma cicatrice après. **

**- Pour prendre le risque d'une infection, je dois vous faire évacuer de la chambre d'abord.**

**- Non je reste ! Bella ! Bella ! **

Je me débattais en hurlant son prénom. D'autres infirmières vinrent pour me faire changer de chambre, Bella semblait toujours inconsciente. Je fus éloigné le plus possible d'elle et sans que je m'en rende compte on m'administrait un calmant et je sombrais dans le sommeil sans savoir quel était le sort de Bella, ce n'étais qu'à mon réveille que je le découvris.

* * *

**Et voilà.**

**ne me torturer pas pour savoir le sort de Bella, je ne dirais rien ça gâcherais tout.  
**

**Réponse dans l'épilogue.**

**Bisous à la semaine prochaine !**

**Lexi**


	20. Chapter 20

**Bonsoir !**

**Désolée pour les larmes.^^**

**en tout cas voici la fin, et oui c'est fini...**

**merci à vous pour votre gentillesse.**

**Juste une dernière fois mon twitter Alexiaa2803**

**merci à SoSweetySoCrazy pour son travail.**

**et bien... bonne Lecture.**

* * *

**9 ans plus tard**

Je cherchais depuis 20 minutes un foutu dossier qu'il me fallait absolument pour aller bosser demain. J'étais devenu médecin, j'avais réalisé mon rêve, tout n'avait pas était facile mais maintenant j'avais un bon poste en cancérologie. En plus d'être énervé par ce dossier introuvable je commençais à m'inquiéter pour ma femme. Elle était partie pour une semaine de vacances et aurait déjà dû être à la maison, j'avais beau l'appeler aucune réponse.

J'ouvrais un énième tiroir et m'asseyais en découvrant ce qu'il contenait. C'était des photos de mon adolescence, mon 18ème anniversaire exactement. Sur celle que j'avais sous les yeux il y avait Keira… ma petite Keira, elle me manquait. Malgré sa greffe de moelle la leucémie avait était plus forte et la petite puce était partie aux pays des anges comme elle nous disait en parlant de la mort. A côté d'elle, sur la photo, il y avait Bella.

Elle aussi me manquait terriblement. J'avais oublié cette photo, je regardais les autres, Bella souriait, elle était rayonnante. Je me souviens parfaitement de cette journée d'anniversaire. J'allais accrocher la photo de Bella et Keira dans mon bureau. J'espère que Keira était heureuse là-haut, qu'elle ne souffrait plus et qu'elle avait trouvé un amoureux de son âge. Quant à Bella, j'espérais également qu'elle était heureuse et que je lui manquais autant qu'elle me manquait en ce moment.

Je les regardais un moment avant de repartir à la conquête de mon dossier perdu. Je ne l'avais toujours pas retrouvé quand j'entendis la voiture de mon épouse arriver dans l'allée. Une portière claqua un peu trop fort, ça c'était mon fils ! Je comptai mentalement jusqu'à trois et sans me tromper la porte du garage s'ouvrit en fracas. Mon petit gars de 4 ans courut vers moi et sauta dans mes bras.

**- Papa !**

**- Hey mon garçon d'amour ! Ho tu m'as manqué mon bébé ! **

**- Toi aussi ! **

**- Tu vas bien ?**

**- Oui ! Et tu sais quoi ? Bah maman elle va me donner une glace parce que je suis sage !**

**- C'est vrai tu as été sage ? Je suis fier de toi. Aller va faire pipi et te laver les mains, j'aide maman avec les bagages et on te donne la glace.**

**- Oui d'accord. Je t'aime papa !**

- **Moi aussi je t'aime champion. **

Je l'embrassais et le reposais par terre. Je descendis pour aller aider à décharger la voiture. J'allais embrasser mes deux petites femmes, oui j'avais aussi une petite fille de 3 mois tout juste.

**- Coucou ma princesse d'amour. Tu as manqué à papa toi aussi. Tu as été sage toi ? Oui tu souris c'est bien. Et maman elle a été sage ?**

**- Très sage oui ! Bonjour mon amour. **

Sans reposer ma fille j'embrassais la mère de mes deux petits amours.

**- Tout va bien ? J'ai essayé de t'appeler, je voyais l'heure défiler je m'inquiétais. **

**- Ton fils est une vraie passoire. Toutes les demi-heures j'avais le droit à « maman je veux faire pipi »**

**- C'est mon champion ! **

**- Ton fils ta fierté ! Toi ça va ? Tu as l'air tout triste.**

**- Je cherche mon dossier rouge depuis une demi-heure et j'ai retrouvé de vieilles photos.**

**- Ha oui ?**

**- Ouais, mes 18 ans. Une photo de toi et Keira.**

**- Je les cherchais ses photos l'autre fois. Je sais où est ton dossier rouge ! Tu m'as dit « je le mets dans la table de chevet pour le lire le soir »**

**- C'est vrai !**

**- Tu l'as lu au moins le soir ?**

**- Même pas ! Mais merci ma Bella. **

**- Avec plaisir, aller aide-moi s'il te plaît en échange.**

J'allais mettre ma fille dans son transat et aidais Bella à ranger les bagages. Bella avait survécu à ses complications suite à la greffe, elle s'était battue et était revenue avec moi. Nous nous étions mariés 3 ans après la greffe, ses cheveux avaient repoussé et elle avait décidé qu'il était temps de sauter le pas. Nous avions alors construit notre vie de jeunes mariés, j'avais poursuivi mes études et Bella également.

Après deux ans de mariage elle était tombée enceinte, passer la surprise de cette grossesse inattendue elle avait tout arrêté pour se consacrer à l'écriture et avait envoyé son manuscrit à plusieurs éditeurs. Son audace avait marché car maintenant c'était une romancière réputée, l'un de ses romans était sur le point d'être adapté au cinéma elle était ultra fière et moi aussi.

**- Voilà, c'est fait ça. **

**- Maman ma glace…**

**- Oui Cédric deux secondes s'il te plaît. **

Oui, quand nous avions appris que nous attendions un garçon le choix du prénom n'avait pas été difficile. Finalement Bella avait eu Edward et Cédric en même temps. Pendant que Bella s'occupait de Cédric j'allais reprendre Keira dans mes bras. Nous avions tenu à ce que notre fille porte se prénom en mémoire de notre petite combattante. J'allais rejoindre le reste de ma famille dans la cuisine.

**- Alors comment vont tes parents ?**

**- Bien ils ont leur petite vie, les tiens vont bien aussi.**

**- Oui ça je sais. J'ai eu ma mère ce matin au téléphone.**

**- Papa, papa ! Bé papi Charlie il a dit '' Ho c'est triste qu'il soit pas là Edward, c'est vraiment triste.''**

**- Il a dit ça papi ? Il rigolait ?**

**- Heu oui !**

**- Je le savais.**

Bella caressa ma joue et alla essuyer la glace qui coulait sur les mains de Cédric. Entre mon beau-père et moi ce n'était toujours pas l'amour fou. Il m'était reconnaissant de rendre sa fille heureuse et de l'avoir sauvée en lui donnant un bout de mon foie mais il n'oubliait pas les années où j'appelais Bella E.T, dans le genre rancunier… En général Bella allait à Forks quand je n'avais pas de vacances mais que Cédric en avait, ça évitait une ambiance tendue.

J'avais tenu ma promesse envers Bella. Nous habitions Los Angeles dans une grande maison qui donnait sur la mer. Avec l'argent qu'elle recevait pour ses livres et mon salaire de médecin nous avions largement les moyens de nous offrir tout ça. A part la maison nous n'étions pas du tout dépensiers et exubérants, nous voulions avant tout que nos enfants ne manquent de rien, qu'ils soient heureux et bien élevés, mais bon, ça c'est pas l'argent qui s'en occuperait.

La route avait était longue pour Bella et je lui ordonnais d'aller se reposer pendant que je m'occupais des enfants. Une semaine de séparation c'était trop dur et c'est avec joie que je consacrais du temps pour eux. Après le bain et le repas j'allais coucher Keira d'abord et allais lire une histoire à Cédric. Une fois le câlin et les bisous faits, je le laissais s'endormir et rejoignais Bella qui s'était tout juste réveillée.

**- Mes bébés sont couchés ?**

**- Oui. Ils dorment même.**

**- J'ai pas fait le bisou.**

**- Ils t'en voudront pas, super papa était là. Tu les as eus une semaine pour toi toute seule. **

**- Oui mais bon. Tu as ton dossier ?**

**- Oui merci. Bella je peux te demander quelque chose ?**

**- On attend un peu pour le troisième bébé.**

**- D'accord mais ce n'était pas ça. Tu es heureuses ma puce ?**

**- Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Oui je suis heureuse Edward ! J'ai tout ce dont je rêve, une superbe maison en Californie et sur la plage, deux magnifiques enfants que j'aime plus que tout, un mari formidable, beau comme un dieu, brillant médecin, un peu tête en l'air mais sinon il est parfait. En plus j'ai le boulot dont je rêvais, je vais être adapté au cinéma tu te rends compte ! Pourquoi tu demandes ça ?**

**- Je voulais m'en assurer.**

**- Plus heureuse que moi tu peux pas. Panique pas chéri. Je t'aime.**

**- Je t'aime Bella. La maison était trop vide sans vous trois, tu m'as trop manqué.**

**- Toi aussi, il me manquait un truc dans le lit.**

**- Et c'est moi le truc ?**

**- Oui ! Bon j'ai faim tu as fait quelque chose ?**

**- Cédric a voulu des pâtes à la carbo, il en reste.**

**- Ok, ça me va !**

Elle m'embrassa et nous allions manger. Même si elle était guérie de ses cancers, Bella mangeait toujours autant, par contre elle avait appris qu'en mangeant autant et en n'étant plus malade elle prenait du poids. Du coup tous les matins elle courait sur son tapis de course et quand c'était possible nous allions courir ensemble sur la plage.

**- Alors ta semaine à Forks ?  
**

**- Bien, Cédric n'aime pas la pêche. Mon père l'a emmené mais ils sont revenus une demi-heure après leur départ. Il s'est ennuyé, mon père était vexé, mais bon je vais le forcer à aller à la pêche. **

**- Tu as eu raison. Et tu as vu Jacob ?**

**- Ouais ! Toujours avec Paul mais ça on le savait. Ils vont bien, sont heureux et en pleine forme. Ils devraient venir passer quelques jours ici.**

**- Cool oui ! Et ton livre ça avance ?**

**- J'ai pas trop avancé non, faut que je m'y mette. Par contre pour le film ça avance, je vais avoir un droit de regard sur le scénario et changer ce que je n'aime pas. **

**- C'est bien. Tu vas devenir une méga star chérie.**

**- C'est pas ce que je cherche au fond. Enfin on verra bien.**

**- Oui. Tu veux du vin ?**

**- Oui je veux bien, merci.**

Je nous servis un verre de vin et nous allions dans le salon, après avoir trinqué je bus une gorgée tout comme Bella et nous parlions de tout et de rien en nous câlinant. Bella était fatiguée par la route, nous allions donc nous coucher.

Le lendemain j'allais bosser sans oublier mon fameux dossier, je finissais à 14h et j'étais en vacances pour 15 jours. Arrivé à la villa je ne trouvais personne à l'intérieur, je savais où ils étaient, allais mettre un maillot et les rejoignis à la plage. Cédric faisait des allers-retours entre la mer et Bella qui donnait le biberon à Keira. Je m'assis derrière ma femme et elle s'appuya contre mon torse alors que je l'embrassais dans le cou.

**- Tu es toute chaude Bella, va pas nous attraper un cancer de la peau.**

**- T'es pas en vacances ? Lâche le boulot bébé.**

**- Je fais de la prévention.**

**- Edward, j'ai donné en cancer je suis pas folle. Mais merci de t'inquiéter pour moi. Oui princesse papa il va te faire un câlin. Toi et ton père alors quelle histoire !**

Je pris ma fille contre moi et l'embrassais. Même si elle n'avait que trois mois nous avions un lien fort et particulier Keira et moi, Bella disait que c'était la réincarnation du petit ange là-haut. J'aimais bien cette idée mais ça restait mon bébé quand même. Cédric arriva vers nous en courant.

**- Papa ! **

**- Salut champion, alors tu as pas encore vidé toute l'eau de la mer ?**

**- C'est trop dur ! **

**- Mon pauvre bébé. Viens faire un bisou à ton papa.**

**- Oui. **

Il vint me faire mon bisou et avant de retourner jouer. Je couchais ma fille dans son couffin et bien à l'ombre du parasol. Bella s'allongea et je me penchais vers elle pour l'embrasser et caresser son tatouage. Après la greffe, nous avions décidé de nous faire tatouer la date de l'opération ainsi que nos initiales : Bella avec E&B et moi B&E. Nous avions tatoué le tout sous notre cicatrice pour nous rappeler le jour où notre vie avait changé.

- **Beurk vous faites encore des bisous !**

**- Quoi tu es jaloux ?**

**- Non…**

**- Ha oui ? Cours vite parce que papa bisous va attaquer !**

Cédric fit les gros yeux en souriant avant de partir en courant. J'abandonnais ma femme pour partir à la poursuite de mon fils. Je l'attrapais, le chatouillais, l'embrassais et repartais le poursuivre après l'avoir reposé au sol. Cédric riait aux éclats, rien ne me rendait plus heureux que de voir mon fils comme ça, plein de vie. Il finissait par aller se réfugier dans les bras de sa mère avec le regard brillant de malice.

Après s'être calmé il retourna jouer, je m'allongeais sur le sable pour me reposer un peu mais c'était sans compter mon fils qui décida de revenir à la charge en renversant un seau d'eau sur moi.

**- Alors là mon petit gars ! Tu vas me le payer.**

**- Cours Cédric cours ! **

**- Oui maman ! **

Mais avant qu'il ne parte je l'attrapais, le mis sur mon épaule et courais vers l'eau. Il riait en disant « Stop » mais je ne l'écoutais pas et me jetais dans la mer en le gardant bien contre moi. Cédric souriait tout en s'accrochant à moi.

**- On est fous nous.**

**- Oui ! Mais on rigole bien.**

**- Oui. Papa ?**

**- Je t'écoute champion.**

**- Je t'aime.**

**- Moi aussi mon bébé. On nage un peu ? **

**- On fait la grenouille ?**

**- Oui, aller on y va.**

Il voulait apprendre à nager et je l'aidais dans son apprentissage. Au bout d'un moment Bella me fit signe qu'elle rentrait pour s'occuper de Keira, Cédric et moi la suivions quelques minutes après. Nous passions le reste de la soirée ensemble dans la bonne humeur, Cédric faisait le clown ce qui faisait beaucoup rire Bella. Une fois les enfants couchés et endormis, j'entraînais ma femme dans notre chambre, je lui fis l'amour tendrement, je voulais lui rappeler à quel point je l'aimais.

Après tout ce que nous avions vécu, le cancer et ses effets sur sa santé, notre séparation, la greffe et toute la guérison qui avait suivi nous étions enfin tranquilles et pleinement heureux.

* * *

**Et voilà ?**

**Alors ?**

**la semaine prochaine début d'une autre histoire !**

_**La suite 206 :**_

**Isabella Swan est une femme de ménage de 25 ans dans un grand hôtel de New York. Elle déteste son métier et déteste les riches. La perte d'un être chère la fait souffrir et cherche des réponses qu'elle ne trouvera qu'à l'arrivée d'un client dans l'hôtel. Grâce à lui elle trouvera tout ce qu'elle cherchait mais passera par des périodes difficiles et pleines de surprise.**

**voilà j'espère qu'elle vous plaira autant que celle-ci.**

**a bientôt.**

**bisous**

**Lexi**


End file.
